Miedo
by Frugs
Summary: Ranma y Akane tienen que afrontar muchos de sus de miedos, de momento se encuentran en una cita viendo una película de terror. ¿Cómo han llegado a esta situación? Continuación del manga.
1. Miedo a actuar

Todos los personajes me pertenecen, tengo un ánimo total de lucro con este fic y pienso invertir los cuantiosos beneficios que me produzca especulando en la vivienda. Demándenme, la SGAE les recompensará ¿A que no?

Que no hombre, que es mentira, yo no tengo derechos de na…

NDA: Este fic ya lo subí entero en elportal hace tiempo, mientras que lo subo aquí de camino aprovecho para releerlo y revisarlo por si encuentro algún error (que los habrá).

**Miedo**

**Miedo a actuar**

La película iba comenzar en breve, el cine se encontraba casi vacío y en silencio. El silencio era tal que incluso se escuchaba perfectamente el tránsito de los pocos coches que aún circulaban por la carretera. Un pequeño grupo de adolescentes rompió el silencio al hablar despreocupadamente.

-Este cine es perfecto para ver esta película.

-Totalmente, desde que abrieron el multisalas aquí no viene casi nadie. Y menos entre semana.

-Ya te digo, este cine es demasiado viejo, se dice que lo van a cerrar.

-Lo malo va a ser mañana para ir al instituto. Esta sesión acaba muy tarde.

-Bah, mañana yo no pienso ir hasta después del recreo.

-Como se nota que no están tus padres…

-Es que si estuvieran mis padres no estaría aquí a estas horas…

La pequeña conversación se escuchaba perfectamente en el resto del cine. Esto hizo que Ranma se encontrase aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, cualquier cosa que dijese lo escucharía todo el cine. En cualquier otra situación eso le habría dado igual, pero en ese momento, la compañía de su prometida le hacía sentirse muy vulnerable. Su prometida había dado un pequeño paso en la relación entre ellos al invitarle indirectamente a ir al cine.

Ranma sabía perfectamente que lo que le contó sobre que ella y su amiga Sayuri iban a ir al cine y finalmente Sayuri no pudo ir quedándose ella con dos entradas era una mera excusa para invitarle a él. Sabía que esta no era la clase de películas que Akane solía ir a ver al cine. Le costaba horrores ver una película de terror en su propia casa acompañada de su familia contra más verla en un viejo cine muy alejado de su casa acompañada únicamente por una chica casi tan miedica como ella.

Akane nunca habría ido a ver esa película sola con su amiga. Ranma sonrió para si mismo por este pensamiento, este era uno de los aspectos que le gustaba de Akane. Ella podía ser muy fuerte y comportarse como una marimacho de vez en cuando pero en realidad era muy vulnerable. Igual que él…

De hecho sabía que precisamente era él quién le podía hacer más daño. Aunque nunca lo hizo intencionadamente, sabía que causó en demasiadas ocasiones que ella sufriera mucho. Ranma se encontraba asustado, sabía que Akane había dado un pequeño paso y ahora él debía responder a las expectativas que ella había puesto en él. Todo estaba perfecto para que hiciese el siguiente movimiento. Los pensamientos de Ranma estaban totalmente centrados precisamente en eso.

-Mmm, po-podría cogerle la mano como cuando vinimos de Ryukenzawa… ¡No idiota!, la película aún no ha empezado, seguramente aún no es el momento. Además, después, de que le coja la mano si no dice nada ¿que hago?... Podría pasarle el brazo por el hombro pero… lo mismo se piensa que soy un aprovechado. ¡Maldita sea, ella te ha invitado, está aquí contigo y por supuesto que quiere que hagas algo pero no se que hacer! Tengo que hacer algo, pero… si me rechaza después… No, no quiero ni pensarlo. ¡Maldita sea tampoco estamos tan mal ahora mismo! Desde la "no boda" apenas hemos discutido y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Eso me basta a mi, con eso me conformo, pero ella… Es tan… bonita… Que calmada está…

Akane giró levemente su cuello al sentirse observada viendo en ese instante como su prometido la miraba embelesado. Ranma automáticamente se puso colorado y estuvo a punto de cambiar la dirección de su mirada pero con mucha tensión mantuvo la mirada en el rostro de su prometida. Después de que Akane lo invitara se había prometido a si mismo que cuando menos intentaría responder al gesto que Akane había tenido con él.

Akane se sorprendió gratamente de que su prometido no le huyera de su mirada como solía hacer en esas situaciones, esto hizo que se alegrara aún más de estar con él. La sonrisa que Akane le dedicó hizo que la mente de Ranma se pusiera totalmente en blanco.

Un estruendoso ruido hizo dar un respingo a Akane y mirar a la pantalla. La película acababa de comenzar y ya empezaba asustando incluso sólo con la banda sonora. Ranma continuaba casi inmóvil mirando a su prometida con la mente hecha yogurt. Poco a poco recuperó sus sentidos y agradeció que la película le hubiera sacado de aquel aprieto. Al momento miró hacia la pantalla agradecido. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto relacionarse con ella en esas situaciones si realmente era lo que más deseaba? . ¿Cómo había llegado a encontrarse en esta situación? . Su mente le recordó en ese momento los sucesos más recientes.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la boda fallida. El cielo se encontraba totalmente azul, sin ninguna nube. Aunque hacía un buen día ya comenzaba a hacer el típico frío de invierno. Ranma había salido del Furinkan antes de que terminase el recreo.

La nueva política del Furinkan de tolerancia cero con los altercados causaba estragos en gente como Kuno o el propio Ranma. Precisamente un absurdo altercado con Kuno hizo que expulsaran a ambos por lo que quedaba de día. Y amenazando con que la próxima vez sería más tiempo. Kuno y Ranma caminaban juntos enfurruñados sin dirigirse la mirada y en silencio. Esto no era nuevo para ellos, ya los habían expulsado otras veces últimamente. Ranma rompió el silencio.

-Kuno, nos terminarán expulsando para siempre, deberías controlarte en el Furinkan y pelear lo que te de la gana cuando acaben las clases.

-¡Nunca podré controlarme con un tipo como tú dentro del Furinkan!

Ranma suspiró resignado.

-No se como tu padre ha puesto unas normas tan restrictivas sabiendo que su hijo está en el Furinkan…

Kuno guardó silencio momentáneamente.

-No, mi padre no ha instaurado esas normas, estoy seguro que es cosa del nuevo consejo. Está bien Ranma, intentaré dentro de lo posible no pelear contigo en el Furinkan. Pero si vuelves a provocarme ten por seguro que me dará igual que me expulsen, te daré tu merecido me cueste lo que me cueste.

Ranma sonrió sorprendido, algo así era mucho más de lo que esperaba sacar de Kuno Tatemaki.

-De acuerdo, tenemos un trato, yo trataré de no provocarte pero tú deja en paz al menos a Akane. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Renuncias a la chica pelirroja?

-Mmm bueno, más o menos. Pero no seas demasiado pesado con ellas o conseguirás que las expulsen contigo.

Kuno miró a Ranma con una extraña expresión.

-… Me es muy difícil controlar al corazón cuando estoy frente mis dos amores…Pero no permitiré que por mi culpa ellas sean expulsadas.

Kuno se giró en ese momento por la calle que iba a su casa no sin antes mirar a Ranma con media sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana Ranma Saotome, la próxima vez que nos retemos tendrás un combate muy distinto a lo que estás acostumbrado.

Ranma respondió con otra sonrisa y se dirigió pensativo a la que consideraba su casa.

-Bueno, quizás ahora Kuno esté más pesado con mi forma femenina pero espero que deje en paz a Akane al menos por un tiempo.

Cerca de la casa de los Tendo se encontró con la siempre sonriente Kasumi.

-Buenos días Ranma-Kun. ¿Otra vez te expulsaron?

-Sí, otra vez… ¿Vas a hacer la compra?

-Sí pero antes tengo que pasarme por la consulta del doctor Tonfu, por favor si ves a Akane dile que la estaban buscando dos amigas suyas.

Ranma al escuchar la palabra "Tonfu" de los labios de Kasumi desechó rápidamente cualquier idea de acompañarla. Se despidió de ella y al rato se encontraba sobre el tejado de la casa Tendo tumbado sobre su espalda con sus manos debajo de la nuca mirando hacia ninguna parte con una expresión melancólica. Aún le daba muchas vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Akane antes de que la boda se fuera al traste. ¿Él le había dicho que la quería en Yusenkio? Extrañamente no conseguía acordarse de aquello.

-Por supuesto que la quiero pero sólo lo pensé para mí… ¿O no?. Quizás sólo lo pensé o quizás lo grité con todas mis fuerzas. Después del combate, todo lo que ocurrió durante el momento en que pensé que Akane había mu… me cuesta recordarlo con claridad. En ese momento yo simplemente no existía… Recuerdo claramente cuando ella recuperó su forma, me habló y abrió sus ojos, pero apenas recuerdo todo lo demás… Está claro que en esa situación me daba igual reconocerlo, y además, ella no mentiría sobre algo así, si dice que lo escuchó es que seguro que lo dije.

El caso es que durante la batalla contra Saffron ocurría algo muy extraño que no acabo de comprender, ella, aún convertida en muñeca parecía entender todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Cuando no podía ver donde se encontraba Saffron se sacrificó para que yo pudiera lanzar mi ataque. La muy idiot… Casi muere por salvarme. Que digo, quizás si no fuera por su ayuda no lo habríamos contado ninguno de los dos. ¿Quizás de alguna manera en ese momento ella podía saber que era lo que yo pensaba? Naa... Lo más seguro es que a pesar de estar convertida en muñeca podía verme e intuía mis movimientos…

De cualquier forma en la boda me comporté como un estúpido. Me dijo que se casaba conmigo porque yo había dicho que la quería y seguramente si se lo hubiera reconocido en ese momento ella también me lo habría confesado a mí y no habría salido con que lo hacía por mi cura… ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto Akane?

Bueno, al menos últimamente las cosas marchan muy bien. No hemos tenido ninguna discusión seria y apenas han sucedido cosas extrañas. Bueno, si que han ocurrido algunas cosas extrañas, después de todo esto es Nerima. Aunque según Akane antes de que yo apareciera esto era un barrio bien tranquilo… Naa, seguro que lo dice por fastidiar, Kuno, kodachi, los alumnos que la retaban todos los días al entrar en el insti. Esos ya estaban antes que yo… ¿Mmm?, Akane está llegando, a ver como tiene su resfriado… Esta chica es muy bruta a la hora de cuidarse.

Ranma se incorporó y efectivamente, cuando miró hacia abajo Akane estaba entrando en el jardín de la casa. Cuando Ranma la vio instintivamente supo que algo andaba mal.

-¡Akane!

-Mmm, ho-hola Ranma…

Akane aceleró el paso y entró rápidamente en casa. Su cara denotaba poca alegría. Le estaba evitando por alguna razón. ¿Se encontraba peor de su resfriado o tenía algún problema?. Bien, la conocía lo suficiente, si intentara hablar con ella en ese momento seguramente le evitaría, de modo que prefirió no hablar con ella hasta que pasase un rato. Rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el vestido de Akane estaba ligeramente mal colocado. Creía recordar que uno de sus hombros lo llevaba incluso un poco descubierto…

-¡Maldita sea, ha tenido una pelea!

Cuando la escuchó encerrarse en su habitación supo que ella lo estaba pasando mal. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación descubriendo que las cortinas estaban echadas.

-Mejor, si la pillo cambiándose me manda a volar, aunque quizás eso al menos le permita distraerse de lo que le esté haciendo daño...

Con cuidado golpeó en la ventana pero Akane no daba muestras de escucharle. Ranma insistió de nuevo. Akane habló con la voz afligida.

-Ranma, por favor déjame sola ahora…

Ranma dudó antes de hablar.

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo haré, pero ya sabes que más tarde o más temprano me voy a enterar de que es lo que te pasa. Akane, me gustaría ayudarte pero si no me lo cuentas…

-Es-espera un momento ¿vale?

-… Vale.

Ranma esperó pacientemente 5 minutos hasta que Akane le indicó que podía entrar. Cuando entró vio que Akane aún seguía con el mismo vestido y tenía pinta de estar peor de su resfriado. Pudo fijarse mejor en que su vestido tenía algunos descosidos, especialmente a la altura de su hombro izquierdo. Akane apartaba la vista de él, como sintiéndose avergonzada, sus ojos estaban visiblemente enrojecidos.

Ranma se acercó y le tocó con cuidado la frente. Estaba muy caliente.

-¡Te ha aumentado la fiebre Akane!

Akane seguía sin mirarle y apenas movió un solo músculo. Ranma se extrañó de que no le apartara su mano de su frente como solía hacer en estos casos, parecía que Akane se encontraba muy vulnerable en esos momentos.

-¡Akane, tienes que cuidarte más, seguro que no te has tomado las pastillas del resfriado en todo el día!

Akane por fin le miró.

-Soy muy débil ¿Verdad Ranma? No valgo mucho para las artes marciales…

Ranma se encontraba cada vez más preocupado. Estaba claro, algo muy malo le había pasado esta vez a Akane. Con toda seguridad habría tenido una pelea, seguramente con alguna de sus "prometidas". Parecía que en esta ocasión el simplemente no podía pelear con quien le había hecho daño a Akane.

-Akane… ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Kodachi? ¿Shampoo? ¿Ukyo?

-…

Ranma se encontraba en ese momento muy enfadado con sus "otras prometidas" y se sentía culpable de que alguna de ellas fuera la responsable de que Akane se encontrase en ese estado. Al ver que Akane no respondía e incluso tenía el gesto aún más miserable intentó animarla y hacer que recuperara su orgullo. ¿Quién de ellas habría sido tan cobarde para retarla cuando Akane no podía dar el 100%?

-No se quien de esas idiotas te ha hecho esto pero creo que la compadeceré cuando te recuperes de tu resfriado y la hagas pulpa.

Akane recuperó un poco el brillo y la fiereza de sus ahora apagados ojos mirando a Ranma con media sonrisa, pero inmediatamente, sus rasgos volvieron a tornarse tristes. Ranma sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla en ese momento pero pronto se quitó esa idea de la cabeza. Quizás eso era una mala idea y ella reaccionaría mal o se pondría aún más triste. Ahora tenía que ayudar a Akane pero desgraciadamente no sabía que hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor.

-No… no fueron ellas. Fueron otras chicas… Me esperaron y me tendieron una trampa para obligarme a pelear. Pero de todas formas me vencieron en un combate limpio.


	2. Miedo a perder

**Miedo a perder**

Ranma seguía mirando interrogante a Akane.

-Un par de chicas me retaron durante el recreo poco después de que te echasen. Acepté el reto y las cité en el dojo pero ellas querían que peleara en ese momento. Les expliqué que no podíamos pelear en el Furinkan por las nuevas normas pero ellas no querían escucharme. Se pusieron muy pesadas y terminé mandándolas al cuerno. Cuando acabaron las clases las encontré molestando y forcejeando con Yuka y Sayuri. Fui a defender a mis amigas y me volvieron a retar. El resto… Te lo puedes imaginar, me provocaron llamándome cobarde, yo acepté el reto y… Perdí.

-No fue justo Akane, eran dos contra ti.

-No Ranma, sólo peleó conmigo la más alta, la pequeña sólo se quedó mirando. El combate fue justo.

-¡Maldita sea, precisamente hoy me tienen que expulsar!... ¡Un momento!... No te han expulsado… ¿Verdad?

-…No, el combate duró poco y no se formó demasiado jaleo.

Ranma suspiró aliviado y miró a Akane más tranquilo. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez aquellas "amigas" que preguntaron por Akane a Kasumi se trataban de aquellas dos chicas. Sabía que esta vez no podía luchar por ella, no podía pelear contra esas chicas ni siquiera como Ranma-chan, eso no conseguiría que Akane recuperase su orgullo. Tenía que animarla a que ella volviera a retarlas, pero… ¿Y si Akane volvía a perder?... Perder de nuevo sería tal vez un golpe demasiado duro para ella.

¿Tan buenas eran aquellas chicas?... Ranma dudaba que existiesen en Nerima chicas mucho más fuertes que Shampoo o Ukyo. Akane podía arreglárselas bastante bien con ellas, quizás no era tan buena como para vencer a Shampoo, pero ni mucho menos se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Esas dos chicas le tenían intrigado.

-¿Quiénes eran esas chicas Akane? . ¿Son de por aquí?

Akane seguía muy deprimida y no tenía ganas de hablar más del tema.

-¡No lo se Ranma! Solo se que pertenecen a no se que dojo y que aseguran que no han perdido nunca un combate ¡Muy típico todo!

Ranma sonrió ligeramente, esta Akane furiosa seguro que sería más orgullosa que la Akane deprimida de antes.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo las vas a retar?

-…No… no creo que pueda…

Definitivamente Ranma se extrañó ante estos cambios de animo. Akane parecía ya rendida, no era normal, necesitaba enfrentarlas y superar su abatimiento.

-¡Claro que puedes! Akane, vas a vencerlas, ellas estaban en ventaja pero eso no se va a repetir.

Akane miro a Ranma con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ranma. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Mmm? . ¿Hacer que?

-Vencer siempre a tus enemigos, por muy invencibles que parezcan…

Ranma la miró pensativo y se quedó callado hasta que encontró una respuesta que le pareció adecuada.

-No rindiendome nunca... Intentándolo siempre hasta encontrar la forma de vencer sin imponerme ningún límite…

Akane lo miró sintiéndose orgullosa de él. Sabía que todo eso era cierto. Este era unos de los casos en que la testarudez de Ranma era implacable y se convertía en una cualidad. Finalmente salió de su depresión y habló con confianza.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, tengo que retarlas.

-¡Eso es Akane!

-Peeero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero tendrás que ayudarme con mi entrenamiento.

Ranma la miró sorprendido.

-Lo… ¿Lo harás?

Esta vez solo había una respuesta posible.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero solo a partir de mañana, hoy necesitas descansar y recuperarte del todo para que no vuelvas a recaer en tu resfriado.

-Sí, muchas gracias Ranma. Ranma… Yo…

-Un momento Akane.

Ranma de repente se levantó dejando extrañada a Akane. En un instante se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió cayendo a sus pies el señor Tendo y su padre. El resto de la familia parecía que se habían quedado al margen esta vez. Akane se puso furiosa al instante.

-¡Maldita sea! . ¿No nos podéis dejar tranquilos nunca? . ¿Conocéis el significado de la palabra intimidad?

-¡Lo siento Akane!, solo queremos lo mejor para vosotros. Estoy orgulloso de ti, se que vencerás este combate.

De un pequeño salto y con lágrimas en los ojos el señor Tendo se colocó en frente de Ranma tomándolo por los hombros y le habló aceleradamente.

-Ranma me parece estupendo que ayudes en el entrenamiento de mi niña podréis aprender mucho el uno del otro ¡tienes toda mi aprobación!

-¡Papa!

-Si perdona, ya nos íbamos.

Y eso hicieron. Mientras que los dos padres bajaban por la escalera Ranma pudo escuchar parte de su conversación.

-¿Cómo ha podido descubrirnos?, Genma, hemos ocultado totalmente nuestra presencia como dijiste.

-No debimos ocultarlas del todo Soun…

Ranma cerró la puerta de la habitación de Akane enfadado. Así que por eso esta vez había tardado tanto en descubrirlos… Bueno, el no estaba demasiado en guardia debido a su preocupación pero se hizo la nota mental de que la próxima vez sería más cuidadoso. Akane se encontraba aún enfadada.

-Akane ¿Sabes donde podemos encontrar a esas chicas?

La cara de Akane pasó del enfado al miedo.

-…No…No tengo ni idea…

Ranma se quedo pensativo un momento.

-Bueno, si dices que presumen de no haber perdido ningún combate y que van por ahí retando dojos seguro que volvemos a oír de ellas.

-Sí, es cierto.

Akane suspiró tranquila, Ahora nada más que pensaba en volver a retar a esas chicas y vencerlas. El no hacerlo ahora si que le sabía mal. Además le encantaba la idea de que Ranma la tomara en serio en su entrenamiento.

Al despertar al día siguiente Akane se levantó con energía. No le quedaba ningún síntoma del resfriado con el que llevaba lidiando aquella semana. Ranma no tendría excusa para no entrenar con ella. Muy animada se dirigió a levantar a Ranma y al rato estaban todos desayunando alegremente. Akane dejó bien claro en el desayuno que su resfriado era historia y que esta vez se encontraba lista para lo que fuera. Ranma, a pesar de que no paraba de engullir mientras que hablaba Akane entendió perfectamente a que se refería. Sin dejar de tragar asintió hacia Akane para indicarle que no se había olvidado de lo que hablaron el día anterior. Akane sonrió ante el gesto. Aunque aún continuaba con aquella extraña sensación, mezcla de depresión y enfado por haber perdido aquella pelea, tenía la sensación de que este podría ser un gran día.

Desgraciadamente, la mañana en el Furinkan fue bastante dura para Akane. Todos la miraban extraños con una mezcla de curiosidad y pena que no hacía más que hundir aún más su tocado ego. El hecho de que sus compañeras la intentaran animar hacía sentirla aún peor.

Akane intentaba mostrarse indiferente a lo sucedido el día anterior y pasar página pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía ocultar su enfado. Ranma pensaba que esto no era malo del todo. Si estaba más enfadada que deprimida quería decir que ni mucho menos se había rendido. Eso era lo único bueno que sacaba de esta situación, conocía las miradas que estaba recibiendo Akane, él ya había sido vencido en alguna ocasión y sabía lo mucho que dolía que te mirasen con lástima. Por esa razón siempre que hablaba con Akane o alguien de la clase lo intentaba hacer de forma natural, como si nada hubiese pasado, si alguien sacaba el tema primero intentaba ser indiferente y le restaba importancia si se ponían muy pesados. Pero la verdad era que el mismo no podía evitar pensar en el tema.

-¿Y si vuelve a perder?... Sería un golpe demasiado duro… Bueno, ella ya ha sido vencida otras veces y lo ha aceptado bien. ¡Mierda!, ojala pudiese yo pelear por ti… Bien, si pierde o gana da igual, estaré con ella igualmente.

Ukyo aunque estaba preocupada por Akane no insistió demasiado con el tema. Se dio cuenta de como Ranma estaba realmente preocupado por Akane y trataba de ayudarla como mejor podía. Y eso le partía el corazón. Cada vez le parecían más lejanos sus sueños de felicidad junto a su Ranchan…

Sayuri y Yuka se sentían culpables por lo ocurrido e intentaban animar a Akane.

-Lo sentimos mucho Akane, esas dos estaban preguntando por ti y les dijimos que tú aparecerías en cualquier momento pero se pensaban que estábamos ayudándote a escapar y se pusieron muy violentas…

-No pasa nada chicas…

¡Pero no me miréis así! . ¡Que esto parece un funeral! . En realidad lo que pasó ayer no es tan importante. ¡Esas dos no saben la que les espera cuando nos volvamos a retar!

Akane dijo esto con una risa cortante un tanto forzada que al menos contagió a sus amigas un poco de optimismo (también forzado).

-Claro que si Akane, ja ja ja.

A la hora del recreo escucharon que aquellas dos chicas estaban de nuevo en el Furinkan. Ranma y Akane no esperaban que tardaran tan poco en volver a aparecer. Al parecer Ukyo fue retada por ellas pero esta vez accedieron a luchar en un descampado y no en el Furinkan. Se habían enterado poco después de que se marchase Ukyo por lo que temieron que no pudieran dar con ellas. Ranma corría manteniendo el ritmo para que Akane pudiese seguirle.

-Akane, vas a perder clases, yo puedo retarlas en tu nombre.

Akane contestó con trabajo debido a la carrera.

-Ahh ¡Ni hablar!, ahh ¡Yo soy quién tiene que retarlas!

Ranma la miró sonriente, le gustaba esta Akane orgullosa.

-Es aquí Akane, es el mismo descampado donde hemos luchado muchas veces Ryoga y yo.

A pesar de que habían ido muy rápido la pelea ya había acabado pero por suerte las chicas seguían allí. Ukyo se encontraba de rodillas apoyada en su espátula, las otras dos chicas la miraban altivas.

-¡Ukyo! . ¿Estás bien?

-¿Mmm?, Ranma... Akane… lo, lo siento Akane, no he podido vengarte, soy demasiado débil…

Ranma miró a Ukyo preocupado y extrañado. ¿Cómo la podían haber vencido tan rápidamente? Al momento miró a las dos chicas para estudiarlas detenidamente. La dos llevaban el pelo corto y vestían el mismo atuendo, una especie de mono azul con la insignia de su dojo. La más alta, casi a la misma altura de Ranma, tenía un cuerpo muy atlético (parecido al de Shampoo) al contrario que su compañera que aunque no tenía ningún sobrepeso no tenía los músculos tan bien marcados. Ranma en principio no vio nada en ellas que le hiciese pensar que eran especialmente hábiles o peligrosas.

Las dos chicas miraron a Ranma y Akane primero sorprendidas y después totalmente confiadas. Primero habló la más alta.

-Tu debes ser Ranma Saotome el prometido de Akane! . ¿No es así?

Ranma vaciló pero afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Y vosotras?

-Mi nombre es Kokome y esta es Kikio, las dos pertenecemos al glorioso dojo Kokuto. Ranma las miró interrogante. Realmente no había oído nunca hablar de ese dojo pero prefirió no dejar constancia de este punto. Seguidamente habló Kikio, la más pequeña.

-¿Y este es el travestido?

Ranma se cayó de espaldas.

-Pues no lo parece, va vestido raro pero…

-¡Calla Kikio!

-Lo, lo siento, pero es que no esperaba que fuese un chico tan guap… este…tan… ¡alto!

El desliz verbal no pasó desapercibido para Akane e intervino rápidamente.

-¡Vosotras dos! . ¡He venido aquí para retaros!

Kokome respondió muy tranquila.

-Lo siento pero hoy nos íbamos de Nerima, tenemos una lista de luchadores que vencer y no tenemos tiempo.

Ranma intervino serio.

-¿Vais a marcharos sin permitirle la revancha?

Kokome miró con cuidado a Ranma, parecía que lo que se hablaba sobre su sexualidad quizás estaba equivocado pero no lo que se hablaba sobre su habilidad. Sabía de alguna forma que Ranma era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba. Había escuchado cosas increíbles sobre él que ahora pensaba que sí que podían ser ciertas.

-Nadie quiere nunca la revancha, después de que hemos vencido saben que no tienen posibilidades.

Akane se encendió.

-¡Muy bien, sí eso es lo que queréis pelearemos aquí y ahora!

-Espera, haremos una excepción y te daremos la oportunidad de pelear mañana. Tendrá que ser antes del mediodía.

-¡Muy bien, cuando vosotras queráis!

-Mañana nos pasaremos por el Furinkan a la hora del recreo, tendremos el tiempo justo para vencerte y pillar nuestro tren.

-¡Ya claro, mañana lo veremos!

-Adiós, mañana nos veremos Akane Tendo. Espero que cuando acabe el combate aceptes tu derrota.

-¡Adiós Ranma, hasta mañana!

Esto último lo dijo kikio demasiado felizmente para el gusto de una ya enojada Akane. Ranma estaba muy extrañado, por mucho que intentaron animar a Ukyo, ésta no podía dejar de estar profundamente deprimida. Algo raro pasaba con esas dos, seguramente eran más peligrosas de lo que Ranma se pensó en un principio.

Se fueron más tranquilos después de dejar a Ukyo en su restaurante con Konatsu ya que ésta al cabo de un rato se empezó a encontrar mejor. Físicamente se encontraba bien pero anímicamente se veía aún muy tocada. Como ya no les quedaba tiempo para llegar a la última clase del día decidieron volver a casa a entrenar y ni siquiera pasarse por el Furinkan. En el camino a casa Ranma cayó en un pequeño detalle.

-…¡Mierda!, Akane, el combate será en el Furinkan...

-¡Oh no! No había caído en eso. Y esas dos decían que tenían el tiempo justo… Seguro que no aceptaran que peleemos en otro sitio. ¡Maldita sea, tendrían que haber aceptado pelear hoy y punto!

-… Bueno, no pasa nada, así tendrás un día para prepararte. Akane, creo que es mejor que volvamos al descampado, allí estaremos más tranquilos para preparar la pelea.

-…Sí, tienes razón, allí creo que no nos molestará nadie, cuando oscurezca continuaremos en el dojo.

Conforme decía esto, el enfado de Akane se iba tornando en felicidad. Mientras llegaban al descampado Ranma se encontraba cada vez más ansioso pensando en el problema en que se encontraban.

-Vaya lío en el que me he metido. Ella confía en mí para vencer a esas chicas y no he visto un mal movimiento de ellas que me ayude a pensar cual es su estilo y como contrarrestarlo. Bien, esas dos tampoco me han dado la impresión de ser mejores que Akane. Akane estaba con fiebre, debió perder la concentración o se aprovecharon de algún punto débil suyo…

Ranma se paró serio al llegar.

-Bien Akane, antes que nada me gustaría que me explicases con todo detalle como fue ese combate. Dices que te enfrentaste a la más alta ¿No?

La cara de Akane fue pasando de alegría a preocupación y de preocupación al miedo. Ranma al ver que Akane no respondía y ésta perdía su confianza intervino rápidamente.

-Akane, necesito que me expliques como lucha esa chica para que pueda ayudarte a que mañana la venzas y le borres su estúpida sonrisa de la cara. Maldita sea Akane estoy aquí para ayudarte así que confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?

La cara de Akane recuperó un poco de su confianza y sonrió a Ranma. Era verdad, el siempre había rehusado a entrenar con ella en serio pero en este momento que lo necesitaba estaba con ella. Ranma se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada de Akane hasta que ésta comenzó a relatar su pelea. En ese momento comenzó a escuchar con atención.

-No… no duro mucho. Yo estaba confiada y solo pensaba en vencerla rápidamente para que no nos viera ningún profesor. Iba a atacar cuando sentí que ella era mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba. Intenté encontrar algún hueco donde atacar pero la defensa de la chica era perfecta. Me atacó con una patada alta y no pude hacer nada por esquivarla. Cuando me levanté ya estaba a mi lado. Intenté moverme y atacar lo más rápido que pude pero me hizo una presa, me volteó y caí de nuevo. Intenté moverme rápido para tomar la distancia pero fui muy lenta y no se que fue lo que me golpeó esa vez… No se muy bien que pasó entonces. Recuerdo que ellas ya no estaban y había un enorme grupo de alumnos mirándome… Hablé algo que no recuerdo con Yuka y Sayuri y me fui a casa.

¿De esa forma tan simple la vencieron? Ranma se encontraba incrédulo pero no dijo nada. Quizás el principal problema fue que Akane estaba demasiado preocupada por ser descubierta peleando en el furinkan y no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada, además de que aún no estaba recuperada del todo de su resfriado. La conclusión a la que llegó era prácticamente la misma antes de que Akane le relatara la pelea. Sólo por eso no se explicaba que pillaran a Akane con la guardia tan baja. Habló cuando vio que Akane no podría facilitarle más información.

-… Bueno, por lo que dices creo que el principal problema fue que abriste demasiado tu guardia… Bien entrenaremos eso de momento. Creo que contra esa chica lo mejor es tener paciencia y solo atacarle a la contra, esperando sus movimientos. Por lo que me dices debe ser demasiado rápida.

Akane escuchaba todo esto muy atentamente, Ranma podría ser un desastre para algunas cosas, pero para esto, no conocía a nadie mejor. Sabía de los muchos combates que casi había perdido pero que los supo ganar cambiando la estrategia según se desarrollaba el combate. Además lo que le decía parecía ser bastante obvio y esta vez no le sonó como un reproche. Ella debería haber cuidado más su defensa…

Cuando empezaron el entrenamiento su preocupación se desvaneció y fue recuperando su confianza, podía ganar ese combate y lo iba a conseguir con la ayuda de Ranma, estaba segura.

Ranma, comenzó realizando ataques sobre akane que previamente le explicaba como tenía que evitar y sobretodo como contraatacar. Aunque fue cuidadoso de no golpear a Akane si fue aumentando su velocidad conforme veía que Akane era capaz de evitarlo. Akane conocía muchos de estos movimientos, algunos supo rápidamente como contrarrestarlos pero ante otros cuya rapidez y combinación de golpes era más larga de lo que Akane estaba acostumbrada a defender, se veía desbordada e incapaz de seguir los movimientos. Al cabo de un par de horas Akane se encontraba jadeando. Ranma no la había golpeado aún, aunque estuvo cerca en alguna ocasión supo detenerse a tiempo y sólo marcarle el golpe o simplemente empujarla.

-Tienes que responderme cuando veas que bajo la guardia Akane.

-Ahh, No… no puedo Ranma, uff, ni siquiera soy capaz de esquivar del todo tus movimientos… Y no estás empleándote a fondo ¿Cierto?

-Akane, me da igual si se hace de noche, de aquí no nos vamos hasta que consigas responderme a todos los ataques que te estoy haciendo. Estás cerca, así que venga, vamos a empezar de nuevo. Ahora voy a hacerlos más lentamente y vas a responder en el momento que te he marcado.

-Uff. ¡Muy bien, me parece perfecto!

Poco después de anochecer, Ranma miraba orgulloso a su prometida mientras que se tocaba un hombro dolorido.

-Estoy impresionado Akane, has conseguido aprender a contrarrestar esos movimientos muy rápidamente.

-Ahh, ahh, uff, lo siento Ranma, te he golpeado de nuevo cuando ,ahh , tú… Sólo me marcas los golpes… Oye… Ya te lo he dicho, puedes golpearme, ahh. ¡Que no soy de porcelana!

Ranma no sabía como explicarle a Akane que simplemente se sentía incapaz de rozarle un cabello, que nunca podría hacerle daño a una chica y mucho menos a ella. Sufría mucho cuando sabía que le había hecho daño por algún malentendido o lo que fuese, cuando eso pasaba no estaba tranquilo hasta que ella lo golpeaba o lo perdonaba o, como normalmente sucedía, las dos cosas a la vez. Si le hiciera daño físico, el simplemente se odiaría a si mismo.

Akane al ver que Ranma no respondía cambió de tema.

-Ranma. ¿De verdad crees que podré ganar mañana?

-…Claro que lo creo. Mañana no pierdas la concentración. Durante el combate olvídate de todo lo demás y céntrate sólo en tu rival, si hay algún problema con los profesores yo me encargaré de que no os interrumpan.

-Ranma…

Akane regresó a casa muy cansada pero feliz en compañía de Ranma. Ellos ya llevaban algún tiempo sin que apenas tuvieran una discusión seria y además, Akane sabía que muchas veces era durante estas pequeñas crisis cuando su relación se estrechaba más aún. Era en estos momentos cuando veía que siempre podía confiar en él, bueno, eso era algo que sabía desde hacía algún tiempo. En el pasado, desde el día que lo conoció, siempre había desconfiado mucho de él. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, las voces que la hacían dudar y pensar mal de todo lo que él hacía las fue enterrando cada vez más profundamente.

En el camino de vuelta apenas hablaron hasta que llegaron a casa.

-¿Seguimos entrenando en casa?

-Mmm, mejor creo que no, cena rápido y acuéstate. Ya has aprendido lo importante y además ya es bastante tarde…

-Vale, como tú digas.

Akane dijo esto muy felizmente sin dejar de mirar a Ranma.

Al entrar en la casa rápidamente cambió la dirección de la mirada al sentirse observada.

-¡Akane, Ranma. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

Kasumi los miraba sorprendida pero sonriente como siempre.

-Os estábamos esperando, he tenido que apartaros la cena para que no se la comiese el tío Genma.

-Hola Kasumi… ¿Y los demás?

-Ya se han acostado, es un poco tarde. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de la hora que es?

Akane miró hacia el reloj de la entrada.

Vaya… si que es tarde. Lo siento Kasumi…

-No pasa nada Akane, solo que tendréis que cenar hoy solos.

Ranma se fue al cuarto de baño después de que Akane saliera ya duchada con su pijama amarillo de figuras puesto. Salió de la ducha vestido únicamente con sus boxer y camiseta con el pelo aún muy húmedo. Cuando se dirigió a cenar no se extrañó al encontrarse a Akane dormida sobre la mesa, sabía que estaba muy cansada.

Akane se encontraba con la cabeza boca abajo apoyada sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa. Se había terminado su comida pero seguía allí. Ranma se imaginó que quizás se quedó esperando a que él llegara y no pudo combatir el sueño. Al verla dormida tan indefensa no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Akane aún se notaba húmeda y olía a recién duchada.

-Maldita sea Ranma Saotome, contrólate, no hagas ninguna tontería o acabará odiándote…

Ranma pensaba esto mientras con cuidado se acercó a Akane y le habló un tanto nervioso.

-Ehh, Akane, despierta. Te dolerá el cuello como sigas mucho tiempo en esa postura.

-¿Mmm?... ¿Uhh? . ¡Ranma!... Vaya… Me he quedado dormida. Ehh… ¿No cenas?

-Si, ahora cenaré, pero tú deberías irte ya a…

-Sí sí, lo se... Sólo quería estar un rato más cont… err… concentrándome para el combate…

Ranma sonrió a Akane haciendo que ésta se sonrojara un poco. Estuvieron hablando tranquilos sobre todo de cosas sin importancia aunque Ranma aprovechó para darle a Akane algunos consejos para que no perdiera la concentración durante el combate y pusiera en práctica los reflejos que había adquirido. Poco después de que Ranma se terminó su cena (muy rápido como siempre), los dos se marcharon a dormir.

Al día siguiente los dos marchaban hacia el Furinkan. Akane no podía evitar estar nerviosa, tenía miedo de perder pero la confianza que destilaba Ranma la hacía sentirse más segura de si misma. Él confiaba en ella, seguro que podía vencer. Ranma a pesar de la confianza que mostraba, tenía miedo igual que Akane. Pero no podía mostrarlo. Realmente no estaba totalmente seguro puesto que apenas conocía a esas chicas pero algo le decía que tampoco eran tan peligrosas.

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente para ambos. Los compañeros se enteraron del combate y el rumor se extendió rápido. Poco antes del recreo Kuno se acercó muy seriamente a desearle suerte (a su manera) a Akane.

-Akane Tendo, ha llegado a mis oídos que hoy tienes un combate muy importante en el Furinkan. Yo, Kuno Tatemaki, estaré a tu lado animándote y apoyándote en todo y me encargaré de que no tengas ningún problema con los profesores cuando empiece el combate.

-Ehh… Gracias Kuno… Eres muy amable.

Akane sabía que a su manera, Kuno sólo quería ayudar.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el recreo un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Akane. Mientras que bajaban al patio Akane se preguntaba porqué este combate la hacía sentirse tan nerviosa. Era extraño, no recordaba encontrarse tan nerviosa antes de una pelea, no sabía por qué pero aquella chica la seguía intimidando aún cuando no estaba delante de ella.

Al llegar abajo se formó un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que sabían lo que iba a suceder. Kokome y kikio ya estaban esperando. Miraban fijamente a Akane y a Ranma sin desviar la mirada.

-Bien akane, tenemos prisa, si no te importa empezamos ya.

-… ¡Cuando quieras!

Kokome miró en ese momento seria hacia Ranma.

-Ranma, no interrumpas el combate. Este es un combate entre Akane y yo. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Ranma no va a interrumpir nada!

Akane se enojó repentinamente, esa chica parecía dispuesta a sacarla de sus casillas.

-Claro que no lo interrumpiré… Siempre que la pelea sea limpia claro.

Kokome sonrió rápidamente ante este comentario.

-Por supuesto que será limpia... Bien, lo siento, pero igualmente no te va a ser agradable ver como golpeo a tu prometida. Kikio apartate, voy a empezar.

-Ok, acaba pronto Kokome, hoy tenemos prisa…

Akane estaba aún más furiosa pero esta vez no dijo nada. Miró con descaro a Kokome, tensó su cuerpo colocándose en postura defensiva y se enfocó en una sola cosa, su rival.


	3. Miedo al fracaso

**Miedo al fracaso**

Ranma, kuno, Ukyo y Nabiki se encontraban juntos con la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase de Ranma y Nabiki a su lado sin perder ojo del combate.

Nabiki habló con Kuno y Ranma en voz baja.

-Akane se está arriesgando mucho con esto… Estaré pendiente por si viene algún profesor.

Ranma y Kuno vieron que esta vez Nabiki hablaba completamente en serio y preocupada por su hermana.

-Tranquila, nosotros nos ocuparemos, avísanos si ves algo.

Ranma dijo esto sin dejar de mirar el combate. No podía perder detalle.

De repente supo que algo estaba mal. El aura de ataque de Kokome era cada vez más alta, crecía más y más, demasiado para alguien como ella. Cuando se dio cuenta vio como su espíritu de combate había crecido hasta hacerlo gigantesco. Enseguida se acordó del primer combate serio que tuvo con Happosay en el que su aura de combate lo intimidó tanto que apenas podía moverse y luchar. El aura que estaba viendo ahora era casi de ese tamaño, era increíble que esa chica pudiera hacer algo así.

Inmediatamente miró hacía Akane y la vio como él estaba aquella vez, paralizada de miedo. Tenía que ayudarla a sacarla de ese trance o volvería a perder. Pero si esa chica realmente tenía esa aura, Akane no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ella… Mirando a sus lados podía ver como Ukyo, Nabiki, todos los alumnos e incluso Kuno estaban intimidados por el aura que desplegaba esta chica.

Kokome viendo que esta vez Akane ni siquiera intentaba atacar se abalanzó hacia ella. Ranma intervino gritando a Akane.

-¡Akane, no te dejes intimidar¡ . ¡No la mires directamente a ella, no te dejes golpear y espera su fallo!

Akane dejó de mirar a Kokome a los ojos y se sitió un poco liberada de la presión que la inmovilizaba. Cuando Kokome lanzó una patada alta a su pecho Akane pudo esquivarla por muy poco en el último momento retrasando un pie y arqueando un poco su cintura. Seguidamente Kokome golpeó con la otra pierna a la altura de la cabeza. Akane leyó perfectamente el movimiento y esta vez vio claro el hueco que había dejado Kokome.

Se notaba muy pesada y lenta al lado de Kokome pero intuía cuales eran sus movimientos con la suficiente antelación para esquivarlos. Esquivó la patada agachándose y dando un paso hacia delante al tiempo que golpeaba con su puño derecho el estómago de Kokome lanzándola varios metros hacia delante. Akane se dio cuenta que Kokome había visto su contra y casi la esquivó. Ella era demasiado lenta, si luchara contra ella al ataque no tendría nada que hacer, Ranma le había aconsejado la estrategia adecuada. Fugazmente lo miró sonriente para volver a mirar hacia su rival seria.

-Muy bien Akane eso es.

Kokome se levantó perpleja no sin dificultad.

-Vale, no se si has tenido suerte o que, pero si quieres jugar duro, se acabaron los miramientos. Voy en serio.

Kokome volvió a concentrarse y su aura volvió a crecer. Ranma no daba crédito a sus ojos. El aura de aquella chica era ahora tan grande como la de Hapossay cuando intimidaba a su padre, quizás más. Akane ahora estaba totalmente paralizada. Aunque saliera del trance no podría moverse correctamente, Ranma sabía que un aura así te intimidaba tanto que apenas podías coordinar los movimientos.

-Maldita sea, no puede ser cierto. ¿Es esta chica tan poderosa como Hapossay? Y la pequeña… ¿De que será capaz?... Un momento…

Ranma observó algo que le hizo enojarse, primero con aquellas chicas y después con el mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¡Malditas tramposas!

Kikio miró asustada como Ranma se acercaba a ella con el gesto muy serio.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-Ranma¿Que pasa?, no… ¿No animas a tu prometida?

En esos momentos Kokome estaba golpeando a Akane a placer cuando se extrañó de que su aura decrecía. Bien, no hacía falta ahora, Akane ya estaba paralizada. Kikio podía descansar ahora. Esta se encontraba ahora de hecho muy asustada mirando a Ranma suplicante, este, al ver durante un instante como golpeaban a Akane miró fijamente a Kikio.

-Deja de hacer eso o serás la primera chica que golpee en mi vida.

-Por favor, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, has dicho que no ibas a intervenir en el combate…

-No iba a intervenir en el combate siempre que fuese limpio y resulta que es necesario que pare a una tramposa que hace que otra tramposa parezca más peligrosa de lo que realmente es. ¿De verdad os sentís bien ganando de una manera tan patética?

-Ranma no te acerques más o me veré obligada a…

-Ni lo intentes, no servirá de nada conmigo.

-Mu… ¡muy bien!

De repente el aura de kikio se hizo gigantesca. Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse levemente impresionado, vale, era solo una ilusión, pero tenía merito lo que hacía esta chica. Podía competir en tamaño contra el espíritu de oso de su padre o el de Samurai del señor Tendo. De todas formas Ranma sospechaba que esto y poco más era lo que podía hacer esa chica, lo cual era ridículo para enfrentarse a él.

Tranquilamente dio un paso hacia delante haciendo que kikio cayera de culo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su tremendo aura-espíritu se desvanecía. Kikio cayó finalmente sobre todo su cuerpo jadeante, había consumido toda su energía intentando intimidar a Ranma y no había servido de nada. En ese momento Ranma miró hacia el combate, Akane aún se encontraba medio paralizada y apenas podía moverse correctamente ante los ataques de Kokome que una y otra vez golpeaban sobre ella mientras que Akane se los cubría a duras penas.

-¡Akane¡Sólo son dos tramposas, Kikio aumentaba el aura de Kokome para intimidar y ella se aprovecha de eso!

¡Solo es fachada Akane, tu eres mucho mejor que ella, mírala sin miedo!

Akane había escuchado esto pero no lo acababa de comprender. Ella estaba evitando mirar directamente a Kokome pues gracias a eso no se encontraba totalmente paralizada y Ranma le decía ahora que hiciese lo contrario…Aún así confió en Ranma y miró a Kokome directamente a sus ojos. Se esperaba caer totalmente intimidada y paralizada como al principio pero lo que vio le hizo entender lo que Ranma le acababa de decir. Kokome ahora no era más que una artista marcial media, más bien mediocre. Una artista marcial mediocre que se había reído de ella y la había dejado en evidencia delante de todos.

Akane empezó a tornarse de muy enfadada a más enfadada todavía. Kokome descubrió que una persona podía ser totalmente intimidante y paralizante sólo con su enfado, sin necesidad de que una amiga te haga parecer lo que no eres aumentándote tu aura.

Ranma se fue tranquilo y sonriente al lado de Kuno. Nabiki lo sorprendió preocupada.

-Ranma, vienen varios profesores hacia aquí ¡Van a descubrir a Akane peleando!

-Kuno ¿Has oído?, es nuestro turno…

-¿Uhh?, pero… ¿Y Akane?, esa chica es muy peligrosa, no puedo dejar sola a mi querida Akane en esta situación.

-Tranquilo, preocúpate más bien por Kokome…

Los profesores habían oído el jaleo abajo. Desde que se había puesto en vigor la nueva normativa los alumnos apenas daban problemas. Algunos alumnos problemáticos habían dado algo de ruido pero ante la amenaza de ser expulsados el Furinkan cada día se parecía más a un instituto normal. Este nuevo alboroto había que cortarlo de raíz para dar ejemplo y esta vez el castigo tenía que ser ejemplar. Cuando salieron a el patio encontraron una escena sin sentido.

Kuno y ranma discutían y peleaban por algo absurdo mientras que un grupo de estudiantes los ignoraba completamente. Esto primero los desconcertó, después los hizo sospechar. Cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe que no habían dado ni Kuno ni Ranma y vieron como algo volaba hacia el reloj de agujas de la torre del instituto, supieron que había algo más que la típica pelea de Kuno y Ranma.

Cuando vieron con los ojos como platos que lo que había golpeado al reloj y había caído bajo sus pies era una chica desconocida que hacía un extraño gesto con las manos (los dedos corazón y anular contraídos y sujetados por el pulgar y con el índice y meñique extendidos), enseguida pensaron en Akane.

-¡Dispersaos¡Quien anda ahí!

Ranma y Kuno se miraron y asintieron, continuaron con su parodia de pelea mientras que rápidamente saltaron al lado de Akane.

-Akane, rapido, mézclate con los alumnos o sospecharan.

-Pe...pero Ranma…

-¡Vamos!

Ranma la empujó al lado de Nabiki antes de que los profesores llegaran a ver a Akane.

Los profesores los miraban amenazantes.

-Muy bien ¿Quién o quienes son los que han empezado esto?

Ranma y Kuno dieron un paso rápidamente hacia delante.

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-… ¿Sólo vosotros?

-Sí.

-Así es.

-Muy bien, tenéis tres meses de expulsión.

Akane no pudo soportarlo más e intervino.

-¡Noo!, no es cierto, ellos no han hecho nada, la pelea ha sido mía.

-…¡Calla Akane!...No la escuche, solo trata de protegerme, la pelea a sido por mi culpa y de Kuno, Akane se ha visto involucrada en ella como siempre…

-…Así es…

-¡Noo, no es verdad!, ellos no tienen culpa de nada.

Al cabo de un rato de discusiones sin sentido, como no estaba claro lo que había pasado, los profesores decidieron repartir el castigo entre los tres. Fueron más permisivos de lo que pretendían en un principio ya que esta era la primera vez que castigaban a Akane. Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Ranma y Kuno caminaban juntos por este orden.

-Dos semanas expulsados… Nos perderemos algunos exámenes

-Bueno, después vienen las recuperaciones y los compañeros nos pasarán los apuntes…

Ranma intentaba ser optimista.

-Si Ranma, después vienen las recuperaciones, el problema es que esta expulsión quedará para siempre en vuestro expediente. Supongo que en unos días le llegará una carta a papá para citarlo acerca de la expulsión…

Nabiki intentaba ser realista.

-…

-Papá lo entenderá Nabiki, el ya estaba al tanto de lo que iba a pasar hoy.

-…

Ranma se sentía culpable de no haber podido librar de la expulsión a Akane. Que a él le expulsaran le traía sin cuidado, él ya tenía más o menos claro cual iba a ser su futuro: Continuar con las enseñanzas del clan Saotome, si todo salía bien desde el dojo Tendo o si no con su propio dojo de artes marciales (esta era su idea al principio pero desde que aterrizó en el dojo sentía que esa idea la tenía cada vez más abandonada) , el tener un expediente y unos estudios impolutos era algo secundario. Tampoco es que no quisiera ir al instituto, después de todo, quitando algunas clases no le desagradaba del todo.

Lo que le hacía sentirse culpable era lo que dijo Nabiki de que esa expulsión quedaría "para siempre" en el expediente. Solo deseaba que eso no afectara al futuro de Akane.

Akane rompió el silencio.

-¿Y Kokome y Kikio?

-Desaparecieron cuando vieron llegar a los profesores.

Nabiki estuvo atenta a ese detalle cuando los demás no miraban.

-¡Malditas tramposas!

-¡A mi me lo vas decir! . ¡Como las vea las haré pulpa!

Ukyo estaba que echaba humo. No solo estaba enfadada por la forma en que la habían ganado, lo que más le molestaba era el día de abatimiento que había pasado por culpa de la falsa aura. Era un truco que además de ayudar a ganar dejaba al rival abatido ya que esa aura atacaba en el ánimo de combate. Era un truco muy sucio.

-Bien, Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo… Ranma, supongo que nos veremos el lunes dentro de dos semanas, no me importa tener este castigo si con ello te he ayudado Akane Tendo.

-Gracias Kuno, siento mucho que también te hallan castigado por mi culpa…

-Jajaja, no tienes por que preocuparte querida Akane ¡Yo, Kuno Tatemaki defensor del…!

-¡Hasta el lunes Kuno, nos vamos por aquí!

A Ranma no le apetecía mandar a volar a Kuno en ese momento, después de todo hoy el chico se había comportado y prefirió intentar por lo menos cortarle su perorata antes de que intentara abrazar a Akane o algo similar. Kuno se marchó feliz por cumplido de Akane.

* * *

De vuelta al cine, una asustada Akane pensaba en la razón por que se encontraba tan asustada en ese momento. Vale, Ranma estaba a su lado y eso al menos le hacía que no huyera del cine, había visto películas terroríficas pero esta se llevaba la palma. Esta película no la habría visto nunca sola por nada del mundo. Después de una serie de truculentas escenas, llegó algo de calma, en ese momento aprovechó para mirar a su prometido y pensar en él.

-Míralo, ahí está tan tranquilo…

Ranma de hecho estaba disfrutando la película, las películas de terror aunque le gustaban siempre se las solía tomar a broma. Pero esta tenía algo que le hacía sentirse intranquilo. Aunque la historia era bien fantástica, los personajes y el realismo de las situaciones la hacían bastante creíble. Akane sonrió feliz al ver a su prometido. Sí, había merecido la pena venir al cine con él. No se arrepentía en absoluto.

Akane deseaba que ellos intimaran algo más en esta "cita", de momento no habían discutido que ya era bastante, aunque eso hacía tiempo que no era una novedad. Sería maravilloso si por fin dejaran atrás todos sus miedos y se sinceraran definitivamente el uno con el otro. De esta forma podrían pasar mucho más tiempo Juntos y que no les avergonzase el contacto físico y…

Una Akane muy roja miraba a su prometido y pensaba culpable y triste.

-Creo que tengo parte de la culpa de que él esté aterrado a la hora de mostrar cariño. Tuvimos muchos malentendidos e incluso le he rechazado alguna vez por el simple hecho de que me agarrase, aunque fuera por salvarme de algún peligro… Me temo que al principio de nuestra relación cometí muchos errores que han terminado afectándole mucho. Ranma… si estoy aquí contigo es por que quiero estarlo… Yo… solo espero que podamos avanzar definitivamente en nuestra relación sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Una esperanzada Akane recordó los sucesos que le habían llevado a esa situación.

Akane se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la casa mirando hacia el jardín pensativa. Había pasado un día desde la expulsión. Su mente estaba en ese momento recordando como había acabado el día anterior.

Ranma y Akane se acababan de despedir de Ukyo y Nabiki y llevaban caminando un pequeño rato en silencio. Akane rompió este silencio.

-No deberías haber dicho que tú eras el culpable de nada Ranma.

Lo dijo con mucho cuidado de que no pareciera un reproche.

-No es justo que te hayan expulsado esta vez.

Ranma tenía una expresión neutra.

-De cualquier forma he fallado, al final nos han expulsado a los dos. Akane, tendrías que haberme seguido el juego y no estarías en esta situación.

-Eso no habría sido justo Ranma. Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, de veras, pero no podía dejar que tú cargases con la culpa de aquello.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Ranma pensó en explicarle que no podía permitir que se manchara su expediente, que lo necesitaba para sus estudios, que para él una expulsión más no tenía importancia… Pero esa no habría sido la razón por la que lo hizo, no al menos la principal. Él lo había hecho porque desde hacía tiempo, inconscientemente, siempre estaba alerta a cualquier problema que ella tuviese. Por eso cuando ella estuvo en peligro de ser descubierta por los profesores no dudó en ponerse en su lugar. Era algo que hacía automáticamente, igual que cuando ella estaba en peligro por cualquier otra cosa y él actuaba sin pensarlo. Hacía tiempo que se comportaba así, no podía ni quería evitarlo. Pero esto era algo que en ese momento no sabía como explicar a Akane.

Akane solo vio como Ranma miraba hacia el suelo durante un pequeño rato con una extraña expresión. Había algo triste y a la vez ansioso en su mirada. Le pareció que él se guardaba algo para si mismo que no sabía como dejar salir. Ya cerca del dojo volvieron a hablar normalmente, Akane dejó de preocuparse por Ranma al ver que él estaba otra vez animadamente como lo solía estar. Él se encontraba bien. ¿No?...

De vuelta al día siguiente, Akane terminó de recordar aquella vuelta a casa con Ranma. Y se volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

¿Él está bien ahora?

Akane sospechaba que le debía pasar algo parecido a lo que a ella.

-Él seguro que también necesita que nosotros…

Ranma se encontraba en el dojo entrenando tranquilamente. Akane de momento desistió de la idea de ir a entrenar con él. Yuka y Sayuri vendrían pronto con los apuntes de aquel día pero seguro que también con muchas preguntas indiscretas. Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Akane aún se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, Ranma había sido expulsado por querer ayudarla… Bueno, al menos ella estaba compartiendo castigo con él y eso la hacía sentirse algo mejor. Estaba con esos pensamientos cuando aparecieron sus amigas.

-¡Hola Akane!

-¿Que tal, chicas? . ¿Cómo ha ido el instituto? . ¿Se ha dado algo importante?

-Naa, nada importante, de todas formas ¿Te parece bien si miramos los apuntes en tu habitación?

Akane sabía perfectamente a donde querían ir a parar sus amigas pero no se negó, de hecho esta vez incluso quería hablar con ellas de lo que siempre evitaba hablar. Después de repasar rápidamente los apuntes entraron en materia.

-Ranma estaba en el dojo entrenando ¿No?

-Sí…

-Akane ¿Pero que te pasa? . ¿Habéis vuelto a pelear?

-¿Eh?, no no, para nada… Solo es que me siento mal por él, nos han expulsado a los dos ¿O no os acordáis?

-¡Pero Akane!, no tendrías que estar deprimida por eso ¡todo lo contrario!

-Eso es, tómatelo como unas vacaciones y aprovecha para estar con Ranma.

-Es verdad Akane, de hecho esta es una situación que ya quisiéramos nosotras.

-…Supongo que tenéis razón…

-Claro que tenemos razón, él siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas, estos días no a dejado de estar preocupado por ti, por mucho que se hiciera el indiferente se le notaba un montón. Tenías que ver lo feliz que estaba cuando vio que ibas vencer a esas dos.

-Ahora podrás entrenar con él, iros de viaje, al cine, tener todas las citas que queráis…

Akane no podía evitar que su rostro se volviera cada vez más feliz delante de sus amigas.

-Es verdad, tenéis toda la razón… Ya conocéis a Ranma… ¿se os ocurre alguna idea para tener una cita con él?

Las amigas de Akane se sorprendieron de escuchar eso de Akane, nunca había sido tan directa reconociendo no solo que le gustaba Ranma, sino que además quería tener una cita con él.

-Mmm¿Por qué no vais al cine?

-Sí, están echando una de miedo que dicen que es terrorífica.

-… No es mala idea… pero no se como invitarlo y que se piense lo que no es…

-¿Lo que no es? Mmm... Bueno, podrías invitarle con la excusa de que tienes una entrada libre y que es una pena que se pierda y tal…

-… Chicas, creo que eso sería demasiado obvio…

-¡Claro que es obvio!, y eso es precisamente lo bueno. Él entenderá perfectamente el mensaje.

-…¿Sabéis que?, tenéis toda la razón. Lo voy a hacer.

-¡Estupendo Akane!

Ranma se encontraba jugando a la flamante SuperFamicon que Daisuke le había prestado para estos días. Akane hacía un rato que se había ido con sus amigas y no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba en ese momento ejecutando un shoryuken cuando le habló su madre.

-Cariño. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Uh?, claro…

Ranma dejó el juego en pause y se posicionó de rodillas frente a su madre la cual le imitó colocándose frente a él

-Verás, tu padre y yo hemos decidido pasar unos días solos de viaje…

-¡Eh!, eso es magnífico mamá.

Ranma estaba contento de que sus padres volvieran a parecerse a un matrimonio normal, hacía tiempo que estaba muy preocupado de que ellos pudieran no quererse.

-Os llamaremos a diario durante estos días. No me gusta que te hallan expulsado pero estoy feliz por el motivo que lo has hecho… Hiciste lo correcto hijo…

-Gracias mamá.

-Soun y Kasumi también estarán unos días fuera, van a ver a unos familiares…

-… Vaya, que casualidad…

Ranma dijo esto totalmente irónico.

-Jajaja, sí, tu padre y Soun seguro que maquinaron todo esto… Pero yo también creo que es una buena idea… Ranma, creo que unos días a solas con Akane pueden ser buenos para vuestra relación…

-…

-Ranma…¿No quieres estar con ella?

Ranma encontró el suelo sumamente interesante en ese momento.

-No, claro que quie… Yo… Sí, me gustaría que…

En ese momento sintió que su madre le cogía de la mano y la miró a sus ojos.

-Ranma, en el tiempo que os he observado me ha quedado claro lo mucho que os necesitáis el uno al otro. Estoy tranquila porque se que vuestra relación no corre peligro pero aún necesitáis dar un pequeño paso…

Ranma no hablaba pero se podía leer en su mirada que estaba de acuerdo con su madre.

-Llevaos bien y aprovechad para hablar de vuestras cosas, no habrá nadie que os moleste. ¿De acuerdo?

-…Sí mamá, eso haremos.

Ranma se tensó ligeramente al sentir que no estaba en total intimidad con su madre.

-Por cierto ¿y Nabiki?

-A mi me han asignado unos días en casa de una amiga, menos mal que también me han pagado bien.

Nabiki pasaba por ahí "casualmente" . Ranma puso cara de resignación y permaneció mudo.

-…

-Ranma os he preparado comida para estos días. También le he dejado escritas algunas recetas sencillas a Akane.

Kasumi apareció de ninguna parte. Definitivamente, unos días de intimidad no vendrían mal del todo, pensó Ranma.

Todos iban a marcharse y Akane no aparecía.

-Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos. Que no se preocupe Akane, la llamaremos cuando lleguemos.

-Pero señor Tendo¿por qué no le habéis contado nada de esto antes a Akane?

-¡Ranma, cuida de mi niña y llevaos bien! . ¿Me has entendido?

-Claro que sí, pero eso que tiene que ver con…

-Ranma nos marchamos ya, no podemos perder el tren.

Genma se encontraba ansioso. Nodoka se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó efusivamente, pasado un instante Ranma correspondió al abrazo.

-Mmm, te echaré de menos cariño.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Ranma se encontraba tirado a lo largo en el sofá del salón. Todo había sido demasiado repentino y no paraba de darle vueltas al tema. ¿Cómo le explicaría todo esto a Akane? . ¿Se lo tomaría mal? Probablemente…

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando sintió llegar a su prometida. A pesar de eso no cambió su postura.

-¡Hola Ranma!

-Mmm, hola Akane…

-Oye, esta noche… yo… ¿eh?...¿No hay nadie en casa?

-No.

-Que raro¿sabes donde están?

Ranma decidió que lo mejor era decirlo directamente y sin rodeos.

-… Han decidido dejarnos solos, mis padres están de viaje, tu padre y Kasumi creo que con tus tíos y Nabiki en casa de una amiga… Que "casualidad"¿verdad?

-…

Ranma se incorporó para ver mejor a Akane. Se sorprendió de no verla enfadada. De hecho parecía más bien todo lo contrario y si acaso sólo estaba con la lógica sorpresa.

-Vaya… Esos dos siempre igual. Kasumi habrá dejado mucha comida supongo.

-Mmm si…

Ranma prefirió no hablar de momento de las sencillas recetas que también había dejado para Akane. Si Akane hacía algo de comer probablemente pelearían de nuevo. Se sorprendió aún más cuando Akane lo invitó indirectamente a ir al cine.

-¿Uh? . ¿Al cine?

Ranma se encontraba demasiado sorprendido para responder otra cosa más elaborada.

-Sí, es para la última sesión, es una película de miedo y no me atrevo a ir a verla sola. Sayuri al final no puede venir a verla conmigo…

-…

-¿No tienes ganas?

Ranma vio en ese momento a una ansiosa Akane que le miraba esperanzada.

-Erh, mm, bueno… No es mala idea, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer ahora…

-¡Estupendo!, pues venga, tenemos que prepararnos para salir dentro de media hora, la sesión empieza ya mismo.

Ranma todavía estaba asimilando lo que acababa de suceder mientras que se duchaba. Había entendido la intención de Akane y tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal. Pero había que intentarlo… Akane estaba intentando avanzar en su relación y él tenía que hacer lo mismo. No podía fallarla. Dejó de momento esos pensamientos para enfrentarse a otro dilema. ¿Qué debería ponerse para salir con Akane al cine?

Cuando acabó de vestirse salió al salón para esperar Akane. Previendo que Akane tardaría aún un rato decidió sentarse y mirar la tele. Al cabo de unos minutos la escuchó bajar de la escalera. Rápidamente apagó la tele y esperó a que ella apareciera. Los dos se miraron o más bien estudiaron durante un breve instante.

Akane se había vestido de una manera informal pero al mismo tiempo elegante. Llevaba zapatos negros de tacón corto, medias oscuras, una falda gris-blanca y una camisa de extrañas figuras ligeramente escotada. El pelo lo tenía cuidadosamente peinado aunque manteniendo su propio estilo. Incluso se había maquillado, aunque muy ligeramente para que apenas se le notara. Akane pensó que esta podía ser una forma adecuada de arreglarse para salir con Ranma al cine. Como estaba haciendo cada vez peor tiempo decidió llevar a última hora un abrigo.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente, sin poder evitar que su corazón latiese muy deprisa. De todas formas no se sorprendía de encontrarla preciosa. Ranma iba vestido con sus mejores ropas chinas, pantalones negros con su gorra y camisa larga azul.

Akane sonrió al verle, le gustaba como iba vestido pero se hizo la nota mental de regalarle algunas ropas distintas cuando tuviese cualquier excusa para hacerlo. Las ropas chinas eran un distintivo de Ranma y le quedaban muy bien pero a Akane le gustaba también mucho como se veía las escasas veces que se había vestido de smoking o con ropa normal.

El camino hacia el cine fue tranquilo, apenas se encontraron con nadie. Akane notó que Ranma estaba un poco tenso. Bueno ella también lo estaba y era normal. Ranma de hecho estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que aparentaba.

-¡Maldición!, debería estar contentísimo con esto, de hecho lo estoy, pero no puedo evitar estar aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. Me cuesta creer que realmente esté saliendo con Akane. Estas situaciones me pueden. Seguro que al final aparecerá como siempre alguien a estropearlo todo... Calma Ranma Saotome, simplemente disfruta de la compañía de Akane. Esto no es ninguna clase de examen. ¿No? . Si llega el momento de hacer las cosas que suelen hacer las parejas lo sabremos en su momento. O eso espero...

Cuando entraron en la sala, ambos se sorprendieron mucho cuando encontraron el cine casi vacío.


	4. Miedo Literal

Hola, lo primero de todo muchas gracias a ranma.akaneforever por sus comentarios, de verdad que me halaga mucho que pienses que los personajes se parecen mucho a los de la serie. :)

**Nota importante**: Este capítulo se podría considerar un "semispoiler" de la película Phantasm. Hay algunas cosas alteradas y otras cosas que son exactamente igual que en la película. Cuidado que describo alguna escena desagradable de la película. Por culpa de este capítulo no tengo más remedio que subir a Rate T. Si alguien después de leerlo cree que es conveniente subirlo más, se cambia o censuro y sin problemas.

Quien haya visto la película o no piense verla o le importe poco los spoilers puede seguir leyendo con tranquilidad. A quien le moleste que le cuenten una película por favor que no lea este capítulo (aunque aquí solo haya fragmentos muy resumidos).

Sino se lee este capítulo tampoco pasa nada, principalmente sirve para explicar porqué Akane se encontrará tan asustada de una simple película en el siguiente capítulo (ya se que Akane se asusta fácilmente de las películas de terror pero es que esta le toca un tema muy sensible para ella y va a estar realmente asustada). Las modificaciones que he hecho de la película original van en ese sentido. He tratado de extenderme poco en este capítulo (obviamente no cuento la película completa) pero no he podido evitar escribirlo ya que creo que viene bien para entender lo que pasa después.

Bueno, pos ale, avisados quedáis. No doy más la vara :P, aunque en este capítulo Ranma y Akane salen poco espero que al menos no os aburráis demasiado si decidís leerlo.

* * *

**Miedo (Literal)**

Akane dio un grito entrecortado al asustarse por enésima vez.

Mientras que veía la película había tratado de recordarse a si misma porqué merecía la pena pasar ese miedo. A pesar de haber estado pensando en eso había seguido perfectamente el hilo de la película y se encontraba pasando más miedo que con ninguna otra película.

La película trataba de una familia en la cual acababa de fallecer la madre.

El padre y dos de sus hijas habían ido al entierro, no así la más pequeña, de 14 años. Ella era demasiado pequeña y desde que entendió que no vería más a su madre no había dicho casi ninguna palabra. Su estado era casi catatónico y su padre prefirió que no sufriese más en el entierro dejándola en la casa de sus tías.

Akane pronto se había sentido identificada con esta niña. La pequeña, finalmente, se dirigió decidida al cementerio. Tenía que despedirse de su madre. Cuando llegó al cementerio vio escondida como salían sus familiares y prefirió esperar a que salieran todos. Cuando pensó que no había nadie se dirigió hacia donde habían salido sus familiares pensando que allí se encontraría la tumba de su madre. Allí se encontró algo que la hizo paralizarla de terror.

Un hombre de aspecto siniestro y muy alto estaba excavando sobre una tumba. Con una facilidad inhumana cogió el ataúd y lo introdujo en un coche fúnebre. En ese momento pudo verle mejor su muy siniestra cara. Muy asustada se escondió un poco más sin dejar de mirar hacia allí. El hombre se dirigió con el coche al mausoleo que se encontraba al lado del cementerio.

La niña se dirigió asustada a aquella tumba profanada suplicando que no fuese la que ella temía que era. Cuando leyó el nombre que yacía en la tumba sus temores se hicieron realidad. Efectivamente, era la tumba de su madre.

Cuando sus músculos respondieron, se dirigió a toda velocidad a su casa. Al llegar, ya era de noche y su familia estaba muy preocupada al avisar sus tías de que no se encontraba con ellas. Cuando su padre se enteró de lo que había hecho primero se enfadó. Cuando le explicó lo de la tumba no dudó en dirigirse al cementerio. Allí no se sorprendió demasiado de encontrar la tumba de su esposa en perfecto estado. Su pequeña lo había pasado muy mal y se había imaginado cosas horribles. Con paciencia y con la ayuda de sus hijas mayores trataron de explicar esto a la más pequeña. Pero la pequeña estaba segura de lo que había visto.

Al día siguiente, sin decir nada a su padre, se dirigió decidida al mausoleo. Escondida vio aterrorizada como aquel hombre llevaba sin ningún esfuerzo otro ataúd al interior del edificio. Algo extraño pasaba allí estaba segura. La pequeña se introdujo al interior del edificio por una buhardilla que daba al sótano. La sala era una especie de almacén, estaba muy oscura y la decoración era macabra. La pequeña avanzaba muy lentamente mientras que la banda sonora ponía los pelos de punta en el cine. Por fin, tras subir unas escaleras salió a una sala mucho mas iluminada. Era un pasillo blanco e increíblemente largo, apenas se veía el final donde cambiaba de dirección. A izquierda y derecha del pasillo se encontraban los nichos. Vio con terror como algunos se encontraban medio abiertos.

Se paró en uno que se encontraba muy abierto. Vio asustada el apellido de su familia. Allí deberían estar sus abuelos. Muy lentamente terminó de abrir el nicho descubriendo aterrorizada lo que se temía. La tumba de sus abuelos también había sido profanada. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito y de repente escucho como algo se acercaba allí. Al ver que no había otro sitio donde esconderse en aquel maldito pasillo se escondió dentro de uno de los nichos profanados. Desde allí pudo ver desde un pequeño hueco como aquel hombre alto llegaba a su lado y simplemente miraba a otro hombre tan siniestro como él. Parecía que de alguna forma podían comunicarse sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra. Al cabo de un rato se marcharon.

La pequeña salio de su escondite decidida a irse de allí cuanto antes cuando un zumbido como el de una mosca pero amplificado 10 veces la sorprendió. Al final del pasillo vio algo brillar que iba zumbando directa hacia ella. Sin ningún tipo de reparo en no hacer ruido salió corriendo. Al girar el pasillo el hombre que acompañaba al hombre alto la sorprendió y la agarró. Lo que se dirigía hacia ella se estrelló contra la frente de aquel hombre descubriéndose la primera escena gore de película.

Lo que zumbaba era una especie de bola metálica con pinchos de unos 10 centímetros de diámetro que al clavarse en la frente del hombre comenzó a zumbar aún más fuerte saliendo de su interior lo que parecía la broca de un taladro. Llegado este momento Akane había cerrado los ojos, eso no le impidió escuchar claramente el ruido infernal de aquella cosa y los alaridos inhumanos de su victima. El director de la película no había escatimado en detalles. Por lo menos Akane no vio con imágenes aquella muerte horrible. Cuando Akane abrió los ojos vio como la protagonista estaba paralizada de miedo al lado del cadáver del hombre que antes la sujetaba el cual tenía clavado en su frente aquella máquina infernal. Un charco de un líquido amarillento pastoso en vez de sangre corría bajo sus pies. Akane ya sospechaba que aquel hombre no era humano.

De repente al otro lado del pasillo apareció el hombre alto, el cual se acercaba lentamente hacia la protagonista mirándola fijamente con una expresión neutra y macabra a la vez. Esta se encontraba paralizada por el miedo.

-¡Corre!, vete de ahí maldita sea. Pensaba Akane aterrorizada e igualmente paralizada.

La protagonista finalmente corrió produciéndose la típica escena en la que parece que una y otra vez la van a coger pero finalmente no ocurre al escaparse milagrosamente en alguna esquina. Esta vez la escena acaba cuando la protagonista cierra la puerta que da al sótano con el cerrojo quedándose jadeante de espaldas a esa puerta. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchan dos golpes, como si alguien estuviese llamando.

-¡Niña!

El hombre alto llamaría así siempre a la protagonista (de hecho sería de las pocas palabras que pronunciaría el siniestro personaje). Este iba a ser un distintivo de la película, cuando se escuchaban esos dos golpes el público del cine sabía que aquel hombre alto iba a aparecer o andaba cerca. Parecía como si este fuese el método por el que se podía aparecer en el mundo de los vivos, ya que si no se le abría la puerta no ocurría nada. Esto se le quedó muy marcado a Akane que cada vez que escuchaba esos dos golpes se trataba de preparar para siguiente cruenta escena.

De vuelta a la película la protagonista corría asustada hacia la buhardilla. Algo muy pequeño y fuerte la atacó en total oscuridad, tras muchos gritos y escenas confusas, finalmente, consiguió llegar a la buhardilla y sacar hacia el exterior del mausoleo medio cuerpo mientras que aquella cosa tiraba de sus pies fuertemente hacia dentro. De repente algo le agarró de sus brazos y la sacó del interior del sótano. Tras el susto inicial la protagonista descubre que es un amigo de su infancia la que tiraba de ella. Este se convertirá en el segundo protagonista de la película. Sin darle tiempo a hablar al muchacho lo agarra de la mano y salen corriendo de aquel sitio maldito.

El chico explica que por lo que le había contado el padre de ella se temía que ella estuviese en el mausoleo. Conforme avanza la película el único que cree a la protagonista es este muchacho y es el único que la intenta ayudar a desvelar el misterio.

Ranma había dejado atrás sus nervios, encontraba la película sumamente inquietante y de hecho se había llevado algún que otro buen susto. Miró divertido a Akane que tenía la cara descompuesta.

-Akane… Sólo es una película. Todo eso es ridículo. No puedes asustarte de lo que no existe…

-Y-ya, ya lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo…

Según se desarrolla la película, tras muchos sustos y escenas gore, los protagonistas descubren que en el interior del mausoleo están convirtiendo a los muertos del cementerio en unas especies de bichos deformes y enanos que parecen transportar a otra dimensión o a otro mundo, no queda suficientemente claro. Esto lo descubre la protagonista al descubrir que uno de los bichos que la había atacado era su propia madre (deforme y minimizada a un metro de tamaño). Akane se encontraba totalmente aterrorizada y no aguantaba más.

-Ranma, me voy, no aguanto más. Esto es demasiado para mí.

Akane se incorporó para marcharse pero Ranma le tomo la mano y suavente la encomendó a que se volviera a sentar.

-Espera Akane, si dejas así la película será peor, seguro que ya está acabando y finalmente todo se arregla.

-Sí… Si acaba bien quizás pueda dormir esta noche…

Akane apretó su mano con fuerza a la de Ranma y ya no la soltó durante toda la película.

Ranma tuvo razón en parte. En la casa de la muchacha estaban intentando encontrarle lógica a todo lo que estaba pasando. Su padre se acababa de marchar molesto pensando que lo que les acababan de contar aquellos críos era absurdo y decidió buscar a sus otras hijas para intentar hacer entrar en razón a su pequeña y a aquel muchacho con tanta imaginación. Los dos jóvenes estaban molestos de que no les tomaran en serio solo por ser niños. De repente llamaron a la puerta, dos golpes, La pequeña abrió rápidamente pensando que era su padre cuando se encontró mirando de frente a su peor pesadilla.

-¡Niña!

El hombre alto atrapó a la petrificada pequeña y de un golpe se deshizo del muchacho que intentó ayudarla sin éxito. El muchacho pudo ver a duras penas como se la llevaba en aquel coche fúnebre seguramente para convertirla en alguna criatura horrible. El muchacho corrió desesperado en su ayuda. Finalmente la pequeña logró escapar con el muchacho y tras varios sucesos inexplicables, al final, el espíritu de la madre ayudó a los protagonistas a acabar con el hombre alto.

Cuando llegó la escena en la que la protagonista se despide del espíritu de su madre, Ranma miró sonriente hacia Akane encontrándola ya más tranquila. Finalmente habría Happy End y Akane no tendría pesadillas. Akane estaba más relajada y había dejado de apretar la mano de Ranma. De hecho ahora inconscientemente estaba acariciándola suavemente con sus dos manos. Esto hizo que Ranma se pusiera ligeramente colorado y nervioso pero no dijo nada. Encontraba muy agradable la forma en que Akane tomaba su mano izquierda y pensó que al menos debía corresponder a sus caricias antes de que la película acabara. Momento que suponía que sería en breve

Pero la película continuaba. La protagonista se encontraba sola en su casa, se había despedido del muchacho que la había estado ayudando durante toda la película el cual, junto con su padre y hermanas insistían en que todo lo que había pasado era producto de su imaginación al haberlo pasado tan mal ante la muerte de su madre. La pequeña no lo tenía muy claro pero comenzó a aceptarlo. Toda aquella historia que tenía en su cabeza no tenía sentido, era bastante probable que aún no hubiese aceptado la muerte de su madre y se imaginara esas cosas horribles. Seguramente no eran más que pesadillas que había terminado creyéndose durante aquellos fatídicos días.

De repente sintió algo en su habitación. Dos golpes. Todos los que estaban en el cine sabían lo que eso significaba. Parecía que había algo que hacía ruido en el interior de su armario. Con cuidado abrió la puerta del armario y se empezó a ver reflejada en el espejo interior del armario. Cuando se abrió completamente la puerta vio que en el espejo, además de su forma se visualizaba también la del hombre alto, como si estuviese a su espalda. Al girarse levemente para comprobarlo el espejo se rompió saliendo dos brazos que la agarraron y tiraban de ella hacia el interior.

Akane había ido apretando la mano de Ranma cada vez más fuertemente. Fue apretando tanto que en el momento cumbre del final la apretó con sus dos manos MUY violentamente al tiempo que chillaba de terror. Ranma que debido a la fuerza de Akane no pudo poner en marcha su plan, ahogó un grito de dolor y un lagrimón le salió involuntariamente por su ojo izquierdo.

Finalmente la película no acabó bien del todo. Con toda seguridad habría segunda parte. Ranma miró a Akane y la encontró tan asustada como esperaba. De hecho él tenía que reconocer que había dado algún que otro respingo y no podía evitar estar algo inquieto con el final. Si él estaba así no se podía ni imaginar como estaría Akane… Estaban saliendo los títulos de créditos y Akane aún estaba rígida apretando su mano. Akane ya no tenía tan claro si había sido una buena idea ver la película.

Relámpagos de verdad se mezclaban con la tenebrosa banda sonora de los títulos de crédito, parecía que fuera del cine estaba lloviendo. Ranma se ayudó de su otra mano para soltarse del agarre de Akane. Akane en el momento que sintió que no tenía la mano de Ranma cogida lo miró con la cara descompuesta. Ranma intentó pensar en algo para tranquilizar a Akane y le habló despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, esa chica salió de situaciones peores en la peli, seguro que sale de esa, solo es un truco para colarnos una segunda parte…

Akane miró a Ranma un poco más tranquila pero aún nerviosa.

-Sí, je je, puede que lleves razón en eso.

-Seguro, todas las pelis de este tipo tienen un montón de continuaciones, imagino que ya estarán ideando nuevos sustos o incluso rodando la segunda parte…

Ranma sabía que a Akane la película le podía haber afectado más de lo normal por el tema de su madre. La condujo con cuidado fuera de las butacas hasta el pasillo del interior del cine. Al acercarse a la salida, Akane se colocó su abrigo al sentir que la noche era muy fría. Finalmente salieron a la calle y Ranma comprobó con alivio que apenas llovía, la tormenta debía estar lejos de allí y con un poco de suerte no se mojaría casi nada y podría llegar a casa sin cambiar. Las pocas personas que habían visto la película con ellos se alejaban lentamente por las solitarias calles mientras que comentaban sobrecogidos fragmentos de la película.

Al escucharse un trueno lejano Akane dio un respingo y se agarró al brazo izquierdo de Ranma. Ranma al ver lo muy asustada que estaba, esta vez no dudo en corresponder y le pasó el brazo por la espalda para cogerla por la cintura. Akane se tranquilizó un poco y tal como la tenía cogida Ranma le cogió y acarició la mano que la sujetaba mientras que le miraba ya más relajada.

-E-Estoy un poco asustada, ya me conoces… ¿Te importa si nos vamos a casa cogidos así?

Ranma, aunque nervioso la miró tiernamente haciendo que Akane se olvidara momentáneamente de lo que la asustaba.

-No, claro que no…


	5. Miedo a lo desconocido

**Miedo a lo desconocido**

Poco a poco Ranma se fue acostumbrando a el contacto de su prometida. Se fue relajando más y más disfrutando del contacto a la vez que de la compañía de Akane. La noche era muy fría y los dos agradecían el calor que se trasmitían a sus cuerpos. Akane se encontraba muy, muy feliz en ese momento. ¡Ranma la estaba cogiendo de la cintura! Eso ya era bastante más que cuando se cogieron de las manos en Ryukenzawa.

De hecho, ella se sentía con confianza para hacerle alguna pequeña caricia a la mano que la sujetaba mientras que recostaba ligeramente su cabeza contra el pecho de él. Apenas habían hablado desde que salieron del cine, pero eso no importaba nada en absoluto, estaban en un momento tan íntimo que casi se había olvidado de la película. Casi. De vez en cuando algún repentino relámpago le hacía recordar lo asustada que estaba.

En esos momentos Ranma lo notaba y estrechaba su medio abrazo para tranquilizarla. Finalmente Ranma terminó subiendo su brazo a la altura de los hombros de Akane y esta pasando su brazo por detrás de la cintura de Ranma. Los dos se encontraban muy felices, parecía que acababan de descubrir que el otro no se enfadaría o protestaría cuando se mostrasen un mínimo de afecto. Al menos no aquella noche.

-¿No te ha asustado la película ni al menos un poquito?

-¿Mmm? . ¡Naa!. Bueno hay que reconocer que esta peli era buena y tenía buenos sustos pero… ¿De verdad crees que después de los demonios, espíritus y bichos a los que me he enfrentado me iba a asustar de una película?

Akane sonrió al recordar algunos de los casos a los que se refería Ranma. Él realmente no se asustaba de nada, solo el espíritu del gato lo asustó. Igual que lo podría haber asustado cualquier gato normal y corriente. La fobia de Ranma a los gatos era algo extraño y sabía que era algo que Ranma odiaba. Pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto, de hecho cuando descubrió la fobia le pareció muy "mono" que Ranma tuviese ese pequeño punto débil. Sobre todo porque antes pensaba que Ranma era demasiado insensible y que nada parecía afectarle. Poco a poco fue descubriendo que esto no era así y que Ranma era mucho más sensible de lo que intentaba demostrar y de hecho en más de una ocasión necesitó de su ayuda. .

-Nos compenetramos muy bien… -Pensó feliz Akane-.

Al llegar a casa y entrar en el interior aflojaron su medio abrazo hasta separarse sonrojados. Al poco de entrar la lluvia comenzó a arreciar y pronto se escucharon grandes goterones en el tejado.

-Vaya, por una vez la lluvia me ha permitido no mojarme y se ha comportado…

Akane miró a Ranma divertida.

-Hoy parece que todo el mundo está de nuestra parte.

-Jaja, si… Mmm. ¿Cenamos?

-Vale.

Akane se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y Ranma se temió lo peor. Al entrar en la cocina se encontró de frente con Akane.

- Kasumi solo nos ha dejado la cena preparada. ¿Sabes cuando regresaran? . Mañana nos tendremos que hacer de comer…

-Creo que vendrán el lunes. Aún quedan 4 días.

Akane lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Nos tendremos que hacer la comida durante 4 días?

Ranma meditó antes de responder.

-Sí, eso parece, bueno, Kasumi te dejó unas cuantas recetas sencillas.

Akane comprendió que Ranma había rehusado hablar de ese tema pero finalmente se lo había dicho. Primero se enfadó con él por ocultárselo pero al momento pensó que después de todo ahora se lo estaba diciendo y simplemente no había dicho nada para no llevarse mal. Después de todo siempre que ella cocinaba terminaban peleando y tenía que admitir que el hecho de que su comida no fuese comestible hacía que Ranma tuviese sus razones para no comerla. Al momento se enfadó consigo misma por enojarse con Ranma por algo tan tonto.

-A veces soy demasiado irascible. Tengo que aprender a controlar eso… - Pensó Akane-.

Ranma la miraba extraño.

-¿Mmm? . ¿Akane?

-¿Oh?, bueno… Está bien, tendremos que hacernos la comida… ¿Me ayudaras en la cocina?, ya sabes que no es mi fuerte… Prometo ayudarte con tus estudios si me ayudas a cocinar. ¿Te hace?

Ranma la miró sorprendido, Akane sin duda estaba intentando evitar discutir con él y le estaba pidiendo su ayuda de una manera indirecta. De hecho su propuesta le pareció una buena idea. Él seguramente iba a necesitar su ayuda en los estudios durante esos días.

-Me parece perfecto Akane. Tenemos un trato.

Akane le sonrió feliz. Después de cenar se había hecho muy tarde y los dos se encontraban bostezando mientras que miraban juntos la tele muy cerca el uno del otro. Al momento la tele se apagó igual que todas las luces de la casa. Un fuerte relámpago se escuchó en la lejanía. El ruido de la lluvia al golpear sobre el tejado así como el fuerte viento se escuchaba ahora muy claramente.

Akane se agarró rápidamente a Ranma. De repente se volvió a sentir muy asustada. Ranma estaba un poco nervioso al sentir su contacto pero después de lo pasado esa noche estaba más tranquilo, sabía que Akane no lo iba a mandar a volar si le correspondía al abrazo. Iba a devolverle el abrazo cuando Akane se separó ligeramente de él.

-Se ha ido la luz… ¿Será general o habrán saltado los automáticos?

Ranma irguió su cabeza para poder ver mejor el exterior de la ventana. Pronto visualizó las luces de las casas vecinas.

-Los demás tienen luz Akane, han debido saltar los automáticos.

Diciendo esto se levantó para dirigirse a donde estaban los automáticos. Akane al sentir esto lo agarró rápidamente de la mano y se levantó con él.

-E- espera, voy contigo…

Al subir el automático se hizo la luz en toda la casa, aunque por alguna razón la televisión no se escuchaba.

-No se escucha la tele, debe haber sido el enchufe de la tele el que ha producido el corto o quizás al volver la luz se encuentra en stand by.

-Puede ser…

Sin el sonido de la televisión el silenció dentro de la casa sería absoluto sino fuera por el ruido incesante de la lluvia y el fuerte viento. Akane aún se encontraba sugestionada y estaba visiblemente asustada. Ranma la miró extrañado.

-Akane… No me digas que aún estás asustada por esa pel…

En ese momento se volvieron a apagar las luces al tiempo que se escuchaba un estruendoso relámpago. Akane tentó en la oscuridad asustada hasta que notó el cuerpo de Ranma y lo agarró por su camisa.

-¡Ranma sube de una vez esos malditos automáticos!

Akane escuchaba el "clic" al subir los automáticos pero la luz no se hacía.

-No va Akane, esta vez creo que es un apagón general.

La oscuridad dentro de la casa era absoluta.

-Akane¿Donde teníais las velas o las linternas? . ¿En la cocina?

-Eh… si vamos, yo las cogeré.

Al encender una vela Ranma vio el rostro ligeramente asustado de Akane que al momento se tranquilizó al mirarle. Ranma le sonrió ligeramente y acercó la vela al reloj de la cocina.

-Vaya, las 3:00, con razón tengo tanto sueño.

-¿Te vas a acostar ya?

Akane estaba un poco intranquila.

-Claro, ya es tarde… Mmm, sigues asustada por esa película ¿no?

-… Sí, un poco…

Después de hablarlo un rato Akane se encontraba en su habitación vestida con su pijama con una vela encendida y una linterna a su lado. Ella sabía que eso no la haría dormir tranquila, lo único que la tranquilizaba aquella noche era la presencia de su prometido y este se encontraba en el piso de abajo, en su habitación. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara con ella en su habitación pero finalmente no se decidió. Akane se maldijo a si misma por eso.

-¡Idiota!, seguro que habría aceptado… Hoy creo que incluso podríamos habernos besado… Le podría haber preparado un futón al lado de mi cama. Tampoco me habría importado que durmiese conmigo… En absoluto…

En ese momento se apagó la vela que iluminaba levemente su habitación. La casa seguía con los mismos ruidos, aunque había dejado de llover se seguía escuchando algún estruendoso relámpago ocasional, el fuerte viento que chillaba más incontrolado que antes, el crujir de las maderas, el golpear en la puerta de alguien que llama…

-¡Un momento! -pensó Akane-

-Nadie va a llamar a estas horas de la noche…

"Toc toc", escuchó Akane ahora más claramente.

Su cuerpo se inmovilizó al relacionar ese ruido con la película.

-No.. no puede ser, solo es mi imaginación…

"Toc toc"

Akane se levantó de la cama y se dirigió temerosa a la ventana. Se asomó ligeramente e intentó distinguir algo entre la oscuridad. Era una noche totalmente cerrada y no conseguía ver nada, apenas distinguía algo en el jardín. Un ruidoso relámpago la cegó momentáneamente y se le quedó en su asustada mente una imagen residual del hombre alto de la película. Como un resorte cayó de espaldas frente a la ventana. En medio de un ataque de nervios cogió la linterna y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose velozmente a la habitación de Ranma. Por el camino escuchó como si algo se moviera debajo del falso suelo. Esto la hizo tropezarse y caer al suelo. Su ruido al caer hizo que lo que estaba debajo del suelo se moviera y se escuchara más claramente aún. Realmente había algo debajo del falso suelo. Akane pronto recordó a los enanos deformes de la película que siempre estaban acechando desde cualquier rincón.

Rápidamente se levantó y continuó su carrera a la habitación de Ranma. Este se encontraba dormido a pesar de el ruido que hizo Akane al bajar rápidamente. Tuvo que agarrarlo con las dos manos por la camiseta interior y zarandearlo para que se despertara. Levemente… Ranma hablo con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado. Aunque la luz de la linterna no le alumbraba directamente a los ojos aún no estaba acostumbrado a la luz.

-¿Mmm, quepasakane?

-¡Ranma escucha!

Ranma al darse cuenta de la muy asustada cara de Akane se terminó de despertar y la miró serio.

-Escuchar que.

Akane le puso su dedo índice en la boca y le habló muy silenciosamente.

-Shiss, escucha por favor.

Al momento Ranma supo a que se refería Akane.

"Toc toc toc"

Se escuchó muy claramente esta vez para Akane. Sonaba como si el que estuviese fuera se empezara a impacientar. Ranma se asustó ligeramente pero enseguida supuso que habría una explicación racional. No pensaba para nada que el hombre alto de la película estuviese detrás de la puerta. Eso era absurdo.

"Pom pom pooom"

Sonó muy claramente, Akane se abrazó a Ranma y este la agarró con un brazo al momento que se levantaba con ella.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que es lo que está afuera…

-¡No!, Ranma, no sabemos lo que…

-No te preocupes, si fuera algo peligroso ya lo habría notado.

Akane se tranquilizó solo un poco, Ranma tenía un sentido muy desarrollado que le advertía del peligró. Como todo artista marcial de nivel alto que conocía. Ese sentido les advertía del peligro y les permitía reaccionar aún sin ver que es lo que les amenazaba. ¿Le funcionaría ese sentido en este caso o solo servía para evitar golpes e intuir el movimiento del rival?

"Pom Pom"

Ranma se encontraba, mirando fijamente la puerta principal al jardín que era donde se escuchaba el golpeteo.

-Akane, sigue alumbrando a la puerta voy a ver que es.

-Te- ten cuidado.

Ranma la miró con media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, dentro de un rato nos estaremos riendo de la tontería esta.

Akane sonrió ligeramente hasta que Ranma se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba tranquilo, nada le hacía sentir que hubiera peligró detrás de la puerta. Aún así agudizó todos sus sentidos. Al abrir la puerta no había nada extraño como el esperaba, ojeó a todos los lados y tampoco encontró nada. Aunque se extrañó de no encontrar nada que explicara ese ruido no le dio más importancia y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Akane.

-No hay nadie Akane, ya te dije que…

En ese momento sintió que algo le amenazaba. Rápidamente se puso en posición defensiva cubriéndose la cara y dándose la vuelta para ver que le atacaba. Al mismo tiempo se tiró hacia atrás para encontrarse con que algo le rozaba en la cara y en el brazo.

Akane vio como Ranma no terminaba de hablar cuando se giró en un instante y algo pareció golpearle y cayó hacia atrás quedando sentado en el suelo de espaldas a ella.

-¡Ranmaaaa!

Akane se dirigió hacia él sin pensarlo. Antes de que llegara hacia él, Ranma se levantó y cogió algo con una mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba la nariz.

-¿Ranma?

Ranma estaba sujetando algo que parecía un trozo de madera mientras que miraba arriba pensativo.

-Mmm, es solo un trozo de madera del tejado. Debe ser alguna de las que hemos utilizado para arreglar el techo y está sujeta arriba por puntillas. Con el viento se ha debido de caer de un extremo y se balancea golpeando contra la puerta.

Ranma la terminó de arrancar y se la mostró a Akane.

-Vaya, je je, eso lo explica todo.

Akane se tranquilizó al ver que lo que había causado todo era algo lógico y no una de esas bolas asesinas de la película de terror como su mente le había hecho creer. En ese momento se escuchó de nuevo aquel ruido debajo del suelo.

-…

Akane volvió a mirar a Ranma un poco asustada.

Ranma le devolvió la mirada confiado.

-Venga… Voy a ver que bicho hay debajo del falso suelo.

Los dos salieron al jardín, fuera había algo de luz gracias a la luna que en ese momento sobresalía ligeramente entre las nubes.

-Akane, pásame la linterna. Seguramente será el perro de los vecinos que se habrá escapado y estará abajo ocultándose de la lluvia.

Ranma se agachó mirando debajo del falso suelo y comenzó a iluminar en varias direcciones. Efectivamente, algo escuchaba que se movía abajo pero no podía ver que era. Metió su cuerpo totalmente y se introdujo más al interior con cuidado de no pasar por los pequeños charcos que se habían formado. Akane se encontraba en el jardín pendiente de lo que hacía Ranma pero tranquila, seguramente Ranma tenía razón y era el perro de los vecinos o quizás era algún gato callejero o… Un momento. ¿Gatos? Ranma podía estar en un serio aprieto.

-Ranma, déjalo, sal de ahí, no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada.

Ranma se encontraba en ese momento pasando a la altura del dojo casi en el centro de la casa.

-Ni hablar, voy a descubrir que es lo que hace ese ruido que si no seguro que no puedes dormir esta noche. Que te…

Ranma se paralizó. Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho… Ojos de gato le miraban fijamente y se le acercaban confiados. Estaban oliendo su terror y estaban dispuestos a echarlo de su refugio. Como si una señal invisible les hubiera avisado, todos empezaron a correr maullando hacia él al mismo tiempo que el chillaba paralizado de terror.

Akane, al escuchar el grito de Ranma y esos maullidos sabía exactamente que es lo que estaba pasando. Iba a entrar a ayudarlo cuando escuchó un maullido mucho más fuerte al tiempo que se escuchaba ruido de golpes y gimoteos.

Neko-Ranma se encontraba rodeado de gatos que estaban atacándole, en un instante sus pensamientos habían cambiado del terror a la ira. ¡Como se atrevían! . ¡No conseguirían asustarle y echarle de ese refugio! . Enseguida comenzó a quitarse de encima los gatos que le arañaban y los lanzó lejos con sus zarpazos. Unos cuantos para su suerte huyeron, otros, menos listos le hicieron frente llevándose un buen rapapolvo.

Akane veía como del interior del falso suelo salían más y más gatos. Algunos no salían por su propio pie sino que algo desde el interior los lanzaba como si batearan una pelota de béisbol. Cuando sintió que Ranma estaba dentro un poco más calmado lo comenzó a llamar.

-¡Gatito! . ¡Misi misi! . ¡Ven gatito!

Neko-Ranma se encontraba con el pelo aún erizado y con la espalda pegada al falso suelo (en su posición techo) al tiempo que enseñaba los dientes cuando oyó una voz familiar.

-¡Compañera!, pensó.

Neko-Ranma salió donde escuchaba esa voz tranquilizadora que le había permitido salir de su estado de nerviosismo. Akane vio salir a Ranma arrastrándose a cuatro patas, algo mojado y lleno de barro, sobre todo por sus extremidades. Cuando salió del interior del falso suelo y se incorporó (aún a cuatro patas) pudo verle mejor la cara. La tenía arañada y un poco ensangrentada pero la miraba contento, como si nada hubiese pasado. O más bien la miraba contenta.

-Debió cambiar al mojarse con algún charco. Pensó Akane.

Akane le acarició la cabeza y pronto notó que Neko-Ranma estaba ronroneando feliz.

-Vamos dentro de casa Ranma, tengo que curarte esos arañazos.

Akane se dirigió al botiquín para utilizar el desinfectante junto con unas gasas. Ranma durante el camino jugaba con ella cruzándose entre sus piernas mientras que Akane le reñía divertida.

-Jaja, Ranma, no hagas eso, estate ahí quieto.

Ranma la obedeció y momentáneamente se quedó quieto.

-Eso es, eres un gato muy bueno.

Akane al ver que tenía la cara llena de barro decidió limpiársela antes.

-Vamos gatito, digo…Ranma , sígueme por aquí.

Cuidadosamente limpió con agua caliente sus manos y su cara y todo el barro que había por su cuerpo. Al mojarle con agua caliente la cara, aunque no fue mucha cantidad, volvió a ser hombre. Akane pensó que eso quizás le sacaría del nekoken pero no ocurrió nada. Bueno, no pasaba nada. Ella le sacaría como solía hacerlo. Le quitó con trabajo la camiseta llena de barro que llevaba encima con mucha dificultad. Neko-Ranma se resistía a eso. Mientras que le limpiaba Akane no pudo evitar ruborizarse al mirar (y tocar) su torso desnudo.

Neko-Ranma la miraba inocente. Su compañera le estaba limpiando y haciendo mimos y estaba encantado. Lo único que le molestaba es que tenía algo de frío pero no le importaba. A pesar de eso estornudó. Akane al ver que Ranma tenía frío lo cubrió con una toalla y lo acercó y abrazó ligeramente contra ella.

-Shiiiss, tranquilo gatito, termino de curar tus heridas y ahora te visto.

Neko-Ranma ronroneó gustosamente mientras que se frotaba contra el pecho de Akane. Eso hizo que Akane lo separara bruscamente de él. Neko-Ranma la miró interrogante.

-Tran- tranquilo gatito, ven.

Al momento Akane tenía a Ranma de nuevo entre sus brazos mientras lo secaba.

-No sabe lo que hace… El no tiene la culpa de nada. No pasa nada si me roza un poco…

Después de secarlo, Akane dejó que Neko-Ranma apoyara su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras que le curaba los arañazos de la cara. Akane sabiendo que a Ranma en ese estado no entendería que el yodo aunque le picara era necesario para sus heridas lo tranquilizó y acarició todo lo que pudo para que aceptara su cura.

A Neko-Ranma efectivamente no le gustaba nada ese líquido amarillento que compañera le echaba sobre sus heridas, olía raro y picaba mucho pero la mirada de súplica de ella le hizo resistir la molestia. El confiaba en compañera, si le echaba eso es porque era algo bueno.

Después de curarlo, se dirigió con él a su habitación. Akane pronto encontró una de sus camisas e intentó colocársela para que no tuviese frío. Pero Neko-Ranma se pensó que Akane trataba de jugar con él con esa cosa flexible que tenía en su mano. Pronto comenzó a jugar con Akane quitándole con la mano a modo de zarpa la ropa que Akane trataba de colocarle. Akane intentó colcársela de nuevo.

-¡Ranma, deja que te ponga esto!

Neko-Ranma se revolvió y le quitó la camisa y se puso a jugar con ella como si fuera un gatito jugando con un ovillo. Akane trató de quitarle la camisa pero Neko-Ranma se la escondió en el último momento y se dirigió con la camisa hacia el comedor. Akane fue corriendo tras él y le reprendió cuando se lo encontró haciendo trizas la camisa.

-Ranma deja eso. ¡la estas rompiendo!

Ranma dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Akane sin entender que era lo que hacía que la enojaba. Al instante Akane lo miró tiernamente y le acarició la cabeza con una mano al tiempo que le pasaba la otra por la espalda. Esta estaba muy fría. Neko-Ranma estornudó y se dejó caer sobre Akane. Se sentía muy a gusto abrazado a compañera, sentía un calor agradable cada vez que la sentía cerca y notaba cada vez más sueño.

Akane casi se cayó de espaldas al sentir el peso de Ranma pero se agarró a él y mantuvo el equilibrio. Neko-Ranma estaba ronroneando y quedándose dormido entre sus brazos.

-Ranma… No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Akane vió a su derecha el sofá frente a la mesa-camilla y se dirigió hacia allí con un cada vez más somnoliento Neko-Ranma. Primero se sentó en el sofá pero pronto se dejó caer a lo largo cuando Neko-Ranma se dejó caer sobre ella. Neko-Ranma se encontraba recostado sobre ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sus piernas cruzadas con las de ella. Con el brazo que tenía libre por encima de Neko-Ranma tiró de las enaguas de la mesa-camilla y las utilizó para arroparle por la espalda. Este recibió gustoso la fuente de calor y al instante estaba ronroneando y durmiendo en el abrazo de Akane. Akane se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, debían de ser las seis y media de la mañana y aún no habían dormido nada. Akane pensaba adormilada.

-¿Está bien si nos quedamos así? . ¿Se lo tomará mal mañana si se encuentra así? . No, no tiene por qué, las otras veces que se ha encontrado en el nekoken también lo he tenido así hasta que ha recuperado el sentido. Aunque nunca en esta postura… Mmm, bueno, da igual. Hoy creo que hemos perdido el miedo a… contactar entre nosotros… No hay nada malo en que estemos así, yo me encuentro muy a gusto abrazada a mi prometido y estoy segura que él también. Tenemos que perder el miedo que nos impide estar juntos…

Una somnolienta Akane estrechó su abrazo sobre Ranma y le besó tiernamente en su cabeza.

Al instante estaba soñando felizmente con su prometido.


	6. Miedo al cambio

Hola, lo primero, gracias por los comentarios, de verdad que animan a continuarlo. Decir que si he actualizado tan rápido es porque el fic ya está terminado, lo que pasa es que al subirlo he aprovechado para revisarlo y modificar pequeños detalles. No así con este episodio que ciertamente he modificado un poco más y sobre todo añadido bastante.

En principio este es el final. Aquí acaba todo. El caso es que tras rehacerlo se me han venido nuevas ideas y lo mismo lo continúo pero vamos, sería a largo plazo y en principio creo que está bien como final.

Saludos y suerte a tods.

* * *

**Miedo al cambio**

Hacía un sol radiante. Era un día calido y agradable en el que se escuchaban sólo sonidos de la naturaleza como el ligero silbido de alguna brisa ocasional, el cantar de los pájaros o el murmullo del arroyo que pasaba cerca de ellos. Ranma recordó como echaba de menos estar en contacto con la naturaleza de vez en cuando.

Habían llegado poco después de la hora comer. Ranma se conocía bastante bien esta parte del bosque y enseguida llegaron al lugar que buscaba. Era un lugar en el que ya había acampado otras veces cuando había salido de entrenamiento. Le gustaba principalmente porque había un pequeño arroyo que era perfecto para conseguir agua y que además había formado un pequeño lago. Este lago, del tamaño de una piscina aproximadamente, era perfecto para lavarse después de entrenar e incluso buscar la cena entre los peces que allí había.

Después de llegar y desempacar comieron ligeramente y prepararon la tienda mientras que hablaban animados. Akane nunca había salido tan lejos pero Ranma vio en sus ojos que había sido una buena idea traerla a este lugar.

-Realmente este sitio es precioso, ha merecido la pena andar tanto, se respira aire puro y como dijiste este lago es magnifico pero… Ranma, lo siento, es una lástima que yo no pueda…

-No digas tonterías Akane, el lago es perfecto para que aprendas a nadar, es imposible que te pase nada. Como mucho puede cubrirte al fondo del lago en la zona que desemboca el arroyo pero por todos los demás sitios es imposible que te ahogues…

-… No estoy segura, en el instituto ya lo intenté en la piscina y…

Ranma la miró divertido.

-Akane, era el tarado del director quien te intentaba enseñar, eso no cuenta.

Akane sonrió al instante.

-Bueno, está bien. Voy a la tienda a ponerme el bañador.

Ranma aprovechó para hacer lo propio y la esperó en el interior del lago. Estuvieron toda la tarde en el lago. Akane primero chapoteaba con dificultad pero Ranma se sorprendió de que con su ayuda pronto estuviera haciendo grandes progresos y al poco tiempo era capaz de sostenerse en el agua sin que él la sujetara.

Ranma la sujetaba de la cintura mientras que le indicaba como tenía que mover las piernas y brazos. Akane se sentía segura con Ranma a su lado y no tenía ningún atisbo de nerviosismo. El agarre de Ranma era cada vez más ligero y Akane por momentos notaba que era ella la que nadaba. Hubo un momento en el que Ranma la soltó completamente y Akane nadó ya sin su ayuda.

El agua del lago estaba más calida de lo que Ranma recordaba y se estaba muy a gusto pero aún así le sorprendió lo feliz que se encontraba Akane en el agua. Hasta aquel día, nadar era algo de lo que Akane recelaba y sin embargo ya había pasado casi una hora desde que Akane entró en el lago y todavía seguía con ganas de estar en el agua.

Ya hacía rato que se permitía el lujo de nadar sola, aunque a su estilo claro. Ranma por su parte había perdido su miedo a mostrar afecto por Akane por lo que la última media hora que estuvieron en el lago la pasaron principalmente nadando juntos, jugando y principalmente disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos mientras que se rozaban o abrazaban de vez en cuando. Se encontraban abrazados mientras que se miraban el uno al otro con el agua a la altura de sus cinturas cuando Akane habló susurrándole.

-Ranma… vamos, sabes que ya no tenemos porqué cohibirnos.

Akane cerró sus ojos y acercó su cara a la de él. Ranma se inclinó ligeramente para estar más cerca de su rostro. Cerró también sus ojos y la besó estrechando cuidadosamente su abrazo. Su brazo izquierdo lo extendió sobre la espalda de Akane y ahondó en el beso mientras que acariciaba el pelo de su prometida con su mano derecha. Al cabo de un tiempo se separaron ligeramente abriendo los ojos sin saber realmente cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Se miraron los dos felices con la respiración entrecortada y se prepararon para besarse de nuevo cuando se escuchó un fuerte timbre. Ranma miró a todas partes mientras que sujetaba a Akane sin ver nada extraño. Akane se separó de Ranma buscando también que era aquel ruido.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que está sonando? . Estamos muy adentrados en el bosque, aquí no puede haber máquinas que hagan ese ruido. ¿Qué crees que puede ser Akane?

El timbre volvió a sonar por todas partes dejando a Ranma aún más confundido. Notó que Akane se había marchado de su lado al no notar su calidez y la buscó con la mirada.

-¿Mmm? . ¿Akane, donde estás?

-¿Sí? . ¿Quién es?

Ranma la visualizó alejarse de él en dirección al arroyo. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Akane! . ¿Has visto a alguien?

-Ahh, hola papá. ¿Qué tal estáis?

-¿COMO? . ¡Pero que dices! . ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Ranma se puso muy nervioso instantáneamente. Al llegar al lado de Akane descubrió al señor Tendo que estaba a pocos metros de Akane. El señor Tendo se encontraba llorando. Llorando mucho. Llorando mucho incluso para alguien como él. De hecho estaba llorando tanto que a Ranma le parecía que el arroyo estaba aumentando su caudal.

Akane continuó hablando con su padre.

-Si, bueno, estaba todavía dormida, me acosté ayer muy tarde.

Ranma no entendía nada, sólo sabía que estaba aterrado. Ni siquiera a kilómetros de la casa de los Tendo, perdidos en el bosque, podía librarse de ese hombre. La sobreprotección de Soun hacia Akane le estaba resultando algo más que agobiante. ¿Qué le estaba preguntando a Akane? . No podía entender lo que decía entre tanto llanto…

Akane continuó hablando.

-Bueno, vimos una película de terror en el cine y llegamos un poco tarde a casa.

Ranma miró a Akane totalmente descolocado.

-¿Película de terror?, un momento…

Ranma se encontró en el sofá del salón comedor de la casa de los Tendo medio arropado por las enaguas de la mesa camilla. ¿Que hacía allí?, no recordaba nada.

-No papa, no hemos discutido, estamos los dos muy bien…

Ranma miró hacía donde provenía esa voz y descubrió a Akane hablando por teléfono. De repente todo cobró sentido, el sueño, la absurda conversación que tuvo con Akane antes de despertarse… Bien, vale… Pero ¿qué hacían allí y no en sus respectivas habitaciones? . Akane también parecía recién levantada…

Se terminó de incorporar sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hablaba Akane intentando ver algo que le hiciera recordar que había pasado aquella noche. Al incorporarse del todo descubrió que estaba con el torso desnudo, igual que en el sueño sólo que en vez de bañador llevaba boxers. Recordaba el sueño muy claramente, tan claramente como si lo hubiese vivido. Nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan real con Akane. Al buscar sus ropas descubrió su camisa hecha jirones. Un Ranma con los ojos muy abiertos miró a Akane con sorpresa. Akane le sonrió mientras que seguía hablando con su familia. Ranma no acababa de entender muy bien que quería decir esa sonrisa.

-Acaso anoche acabamos… No, no puede ser, lo recordaría claramente.

Ranma seguía mirando interrogante a Akane sin saber que pensar.

-Hola Tía Nodoka, sí todo muy bien. Sí ayer lo pasamos muy bien. ¿Que tal vosotros?. Aha, así que ahora os vais Genma y tu solos de viaje… Eh… Sí, anda por aquí, espera, te pongo con él.

Akane sujetó los auriculares del teléfono con las manos y habló suave a Ranma.

-Es tu madre, venga ponte.

Ranma cogió el teléfono en un gesto automático con la expresión aún perdida.

-Hola mamá. Sí, muy bien todo. ¡Ah!, eso… Bueno, eso bien también… Creo…

Ranma miraba a Akane interrogante mientras que decía esa última frase.

Akane asintió como indicándole que todo estaba bien. Parecía que había entendido lo que estaba hablando con su madre en ese momento.

-Si, tranquila, pásalo bien con papá. Vale…venga, adiós.

Ranma colgó cuidadosamente el teléfono y miró a Akane interrogante.

-Yo… bueno… Lo siento pero no recuerdo…

Akane le miró alegremente.

-Tranquilo Ranma, anoche caíste en el nekoken, por eso no recuerdas lo que pasó.

-¿Uh?... ¡Pues claro!, ahora lo entiendo todo. Fueron los malditos gatos que estaban debajo del falso suelo . ¿No?

Akane se había ido ruborizando mientras que hablaba con Ranma. Debido a la oscuridad el día anterior no pudo visualizar de forma adecuada todo su convenientemente musculado cuerpo. Ahora podía verlo en todo su esplendor y aún recordaba su fragancia masculina tras haber estado junto a él durante horas. Ya lo había visto de esta manera en otras ocasiones pero en ese momento, después de haberlo tenido toda la noche entre sus brazos sentía que la atraía más que nunca.

-Sí… Lo siento Ranma, todo pasó por mi culpa…

-…No… Tranquila, la culpa fue mía por no imaginarme que podía haber gatos allí abajo. En ese momento yo solo quería que tú…

Ranma se interrumpió él solo y se puso de repente muy colorado. Su prometida estaba muy cerca de él y lo miraba dulcemente.

-Lo hiciste para que pudiera dormir tranquila. ¿Verdad?

Akane miró a Ranma con más determinación. El chico tenía el pelo alborotado, las mejillas enrojecidas y la expresión que tendría un cachorrillo indefenso.

-… Sí, bueno, quiero decir, yo…

Ranma no pudo terminar porque los labios de Akane se habían juntando con los suyos al tiempo que le pasaba sus manos detrás de su cuello. Ranma, rojo como un tomate, podía ver los ojos cerrados de su prometida mientras que le besaba. Sólo duró unos pocos segundos pero para Ranma parecieron minutos. Akane se separó de él un poco aunque sin quitar sus manos detrás de su cuello mientras que le miraba tiernamente.

Al ver que su prometido estaba aún confuso Akane temió por lo que acababa de hacer. Poco a poco fue bajando sus manos. Se había dejado llevar. No había podido evitarlo y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Ranma. Ayer estuvieron tan bien juntos… ¿Volverían hoy a las desconfianzas de siempre?

Ranma vio como la expresión de Akane cambiaba y entendió lo que ella pensaba en ese momento.

-Maldición, ella ha tenido el valor de hacerlo y yo aquí parado… No puedo ser menos. Tengo que demostrarle lo mucho que me importa.

Sin permitir que su cerebro comenzara a dudar sobre si era una buena idea o no, Ranma se inclinó hacia Akane y la besó mientras que la sujetaba con cuidado de una manera similar a como la besó en el sueño. El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco al sentir esto y comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Igual que el de Ranma que desde que le besó Akane latía como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Al poco tiempo se separaron ligeramente. Akane momentáneamente tuvo una sensación de deja-vu que la dejó descolocada, por alguna razón, recordaba esta forma de besar de Ranma. Bueno, aquello no tenía sentido, Ranma era el primer chico que la besaba, seguramente ese beso le recordaba a alguna película romántica. Pero el caso es que le parecía haberlo vivido y además muy recientemente…

Ranma miraba a Akane un tanto nervioso, Akane tenía una extraña expresión que no lograba descifrar. Se tranquilizó rápido cuando el gesto de Akane cambió y vio la tierna mirada que le lanzaba. Akane acariciaba el cabello de Ranma mientras que seguía mirándole fijamente feliz

Todo estaba bien. Las cosas iban a cambiar un poco. A mejor. Estaban seguro de ello.


	7. Miedo al Cambio 2

Hola, lo primero disculparme por haber tardado tanto. ¡Lo siento!

Pensaba escribir un fic nuevo o una segunda parte pero hasta que no me he decidido finalmente a empezarlo no me he dado cuenta de que lo que tengo pensado está demasiado relacionado con lo ocurrido en este fic y no merece la pena empezar otro de cero, es mucho mejor continuar este. Decir que si no fuera por los comentarios nunca me habría animado a continuarlo. ¡Gracias!

Espero escribir al menos 3 o 4 capítulos más y subir como mínimo uno por semana.

* * *

**Miedo a el cambio 2**

Los dos se miraban ya más tranquilos.

Akane se encontraba tan feliz en ese momento que no le importaba haber dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

-Ranma…

En ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

Los dos se separaron ligeramente y dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y esta vez además escucharon claramente unas voces femeninas. Akane se tensó poniéndose muy nerviosa y Ranma se apartó del todo de Akane mirando en todas direcciones. Akane escucho con más atención y descubrió que eran sus amigas quienes estaban detrás de la puerta.

-Ranma, son Yuka y Sayuri, seguramente nos traen los apuntes de hoy. Nos hemos levantado muy tarde, debe haber terminado el instituto hace poco.

Ranma resopló sintiéndose aliviado. Akane en ese momento entendió que su nueva relación con Ranma ni mucho menos iba a ser un camino de rosas.

-Ranma voy a abrir, estaré con ellas tomando los apuntes. Después hablamos ¿Vale?.

-…Vale. Yo… de mientras iré a entrenar.

-Vale, pero vístete que como te vean estas así...

-Ya ya.

Ranma se dirigió a vestirse para entrenar y Akane abrió a sus amigas, estas la estudiaron con detenimiento.

-Vaya Akane, que bien vivimos, aún con el pijama ehh…

Akane ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Buff, terrible, hoy han avanzado mucho en Matemáticas y en Física. Nos están preparando para el control de la semana que viene.

-Bueno, y ¿tu que tal?, ¿Como fue todo ayer?.

Akane las miró entre resignada y divertida.

-Vamos a mi habitación anda…

La cabeza de ambos era un torbellino de ideas en ese momento. Especialmente la de Ranma que se encontraba solo entrenando después de vestirse rápidamente.

Habían dado un paso que implicaba muchas cosas y que traería consecuencias.

Estaba preocupado pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Preocupado porque si reconocían que estaban juntos sus padres los casarían ipso facto, daba igual que tuvieran sólo 17 años, pero, ¿Realmente era eso su mayor preocupación? No, lo peor era que a saber como reaccionarían sus otras prometidas, Ryoga, Kuno y demás. Por otra parte estaba feliz, muy feliz. Ya no había dudas, Akane le correspondía y su relación con ella había mejorado espectacularmente.

Akane por su parte se encontraba en el mismo estado de alegría-preocupación que Ranma pero mientras trataba de entender los complicados apuntes que sus amigas le habían traído se pudo distraer un poco del tema. Después de haber tomado los apuntes (hoy si le había costado más trabajo entenderlos) lidiaba con sus amigas que querían enterase de absolutamente todos los detalles.

Akane sabía que sus amigas eran bien intencionadas y se alegrarían muchísimo si les contara todo pero de momento prefirió no hablar de todo lo que pasó, principalmente les comentó que todo había ido muy bien con Ranma. Confiaba en ellas y les estaba agradecida por la ayuda que le prestaron pero de momento prefería no hablarles de nada comprometido. Antes tenía que hablar con Ranma de todo lo que había pasado. Tenía la intención de ser sincera con él, seguro que ahora no haría falta tener la defensa alta, el día anterior la había bajado casi por completo y todo había salido maravillosamente bien.

Las amigas de Akane se daban perfectamente cuenta de que Akane se encontraba muy feliz y sin duda tenía que ver con lo que había pasado el día anterior. Las dos estaban muy contentas por Akane y decidieron no insistir más con sus preguntas. De todas formas Sayuri se había fijado en la camisa hecha jirones de Ranma cuando subieron a la habitación de Akane. Viendo la feliz expresión de Akane y utilizando su imaginación, había pensado ya en varias explicaciones posibles. Bien, cuando se despidieran de Akane se lo contaría a Yuka y entre las dos seguirían deduciendo. Por otra parte Yuka había visto de reojo a Ranma correr por el pasillo con lo mínimo puesto. Akane algún día les contaría lo que pasó con más detalles pero con lo que habían observado ya iban a llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

Akane bajó de su habitación con sus amigas pensado en como podría hablar con Ranma todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Mientras que Akane estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Yuka y Sayuri se dirigían al dojo. Estaban escuchando entrenar a Ranma y lógicamente tenían que ser educadas y saludarlo. Por supuesto. Ser educadas. Y bueno, de camino ver su reacción y sacar más conclusiones.

Ranma había estado entrenando muy preocupado y perdido en sus pensamientos. Los últimos días habían sido decisivos para bien en su relación con Akane. ¿Seguirían así más adelante o volverían a sus peleas habituales?

Por alguna razón apenas discutían últimamente y había conseguido no hacer enojar a Akane como muy a menudo hacía en el pasado. No es que antes siempre la hiciera enojar a propósito pero se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente el mismo se había propuesto llevarse mejor con Akane tras lo pasado en la boda fallida. No recordaba haber hecho ningún comentario fuera de lugar como a veces hacía cuando perdía los papeles. Akane seguramente también habría puesto de su parte, al principio ella se enojaba con muchísima más facilidad, ahora notaba que ella confiaba más en él. Sabía que muy poco a poco su relación con Akane iba a mejor pero no hasta el punto de lo ocurrido aquellos últimos días. Tras repasar mentalmente cuando recordaba que las habituales peleas dejaron de ser habituales para pasar a ser esporádicas y luego casi nulas entendió la razón de que se llevaran tan bien en ese momento.

-Está claro, desde lo de Jusenkyo confiamos más el uno en el otro. No tenemos la necesidad de estar a la defensiva, además de que al menos últimamente las demás prometidas casi han dejado de comportarse como… Ejem, como prometidas…

En ese momento Ranma escuchó como Akane y sus amigas bajaron de su habitación. Oyó los pasos acercarse pero siguió moviéndose realizando automáticamente los movimientos que conocía de memoria hasta que sintió que estaban detrás de él. Paró sus movimientos y las miró intentando mostrarse lo más casual posible.

-¡Hola Ranma! Entrenando como siempre ¿no?

- ¿Te gustó la película? Al final no pude ir con Akane.

Ranma pensó en lo mal que mentía aquella chica.

-Hola, bien, bien. La verdad es que estuvo bien. Me gustó.

Ranma había contestado automáticamente y al momento pensó en que nunca habría tenido un recuerdo tan bueno de aquella película de casi serie B si no fuera por la compañía de Akane y todo lo que sucedió después. Siempre que la recordara en el futuro tendría buenos recuerdos de aquella película. Mientras que pensaba en todo eso no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo felizmente . Yuka y Sayuri sonrieron ante la contestación de Ranma. Sayuri lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pues nada nosotras nos vamos, os dejamos solos que tenéis mucho que estudiar.

Se despidieron dejando a la pareja un tanto colorados mientras se alejaban animadas.

-Esta vez creo que sí.

-Seguro jaja, ¿Has visto lo feliz que ha respondido Ranma?

-Sí sí, se les nota a los dos que ha pasado algo…

-Seguro, por cierto, ¿Te fijaste en Ranma entrenando?

-Uff, como no… No tiene mal gusto Akane no…

-Se merecen estar juntos…

-Si, creo que nunca he visto a Akane tan feliz. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando siempre se peleaba con los chicos en la entrada del instituto? Parece como si siempre hubiese estado esperándole…

Akane se encontraba preocupada, Ranma la miraba un tanto nervioso y ninguno de los dos sabía por donde empezar, tras un corto silencio Ranma por fin dijo algo.

-Espero que tus amigas no se hayan ido pensando cosas raras…

-¿Cosas raras?

Akane se decepcionó levemente al escuchar eso, de repente le entraron otra vez dudas. ¿Qué quería decir Ranma con eso? Estuvo a punto de contestarle decepcionada pero esta vez contó hasta tres antes de decir nada y pronto volvió a confiar en él conforme leyó su expresión y entendió lo que le quería decir.

-Quiero decir que espero que no cuenten por ahí nada, porque… creo que no nos vendría bien precisamente ahora que supongo que estamos, quiero decir ahora que por fin, estamos… estooo… ahora que de verdad nosotros, erhh…

Ranma se puso rojo como un tomate al intentar explicarse con Akane, estaba demasiado nervioso para poder simplemente decir que quería estar con ella y no quería que nadie estropeara lo que había entre ellos. Aunque le gustaba lo que escuchaba, Akane prefirió ayudar a Ranma a terminar con la frase que le costaba finalizar.

-¿Te refieres a que crees que lo mejor es que hagamos como que no ha pasado nada?

Ahora fue el turno de Ranma de preocuparse al no entender a que se refería Akane exactamente. La tomó por los hombros y la miró serio.

-¡No!... No quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado, lo que quiero decir… es que ya sabes, las otras prometidas, Kuno, Cologne y demás… No se como reaccionarán, probablemente muy mal, pueden intentar estropearlo todo y nuestros padres van a querer casarnos al instante y sólo tenemos 17 años. No estoy seguro, pero creo que de momento lo mejor es… Ocultarlo… Porque lo que….Akane quiero que tu y yo… quiero que… Uff. que…

Akane lo miró feliz pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

-¿Te cuesta ser romántico ehh?

Ranma momentáneamente se sintió mal por el comentario. Porque seguramente Akane tenía razón. Pero no le dio tiempo a molestarse cuando al instante la sintió abrazándose contra él y sintió su calor cuando le hablaba pegada a su pecho.

-Es broma tonto, por favor no te enfades, me gusta como eres… Sí, quizás tienes razón… Somos muy jóvenes para casarnos y cualquiera sabe lo que podría pasar si Shampoo, Ukyo o los demás se enterasen… Es un problema decirlo, pero también ocultarlo… Ranma… No se que es mejor pero seguro que me va a costar ocultarlo cuando estemos cerca…

Ranma no pudo responder otra cosa más que corresponder al abrazo, Akane se separó ligeramente para mirarle feliz y profundamente. Ranma se perdió en la mirada de Akane y la acercó más contra él. Akane se elevó ligeramente de puntillas para poner su cabeza más cerca de la altura de Ranma. Se miraron fugazmente para cerrar sus ojos y acercar sus rostros más aún.

En ese momento se escuchó llamar a la puerta por segunda vez en el día. Akane abrió de nuevo sus ojos sorprendida, estaba sólo a milímetros de los labios de Ranma, cuando volvieron a llamar más impetuosamente. Esta vez Ranma no se encontraba asustado como antes, estaba más bien molesto por la interrupción, seguramente el día anterior que fue tan relativamente tranquilo no se repetiría y hoy sería uno de esos días extraños en lo que todo salía al revés. Sujetó a Akane volviéndola a acercar más a él, quién estuviese fuera seguro que podría esperar un minuto. Acercó de nuevo su cara a ella cuando de nuevo aporrearon la puerta más impacientemente.

Ranma miró en dirección a la puerta enojado. Akane le miró sonriéndole, encontró graciosa su expresión pero ella también pensaba lo mismo de aquellas interrupciones. Decidió ignorarlas momentáneamente y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

-HOLAAA!, ¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?

Ranma y Akane abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos cuando entendieron quién era el dueño de esa voz.

-¡¡¡Ryoga!!!

Los dos fueron rápidos a abrirle, cuando abrieron la puerta se lo encontraron tirado con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Disculpen, ¿Podrían decirme dónde se encuentra el dojo Tendo?

Tras unos segundos de silencio al levantar la mirada Ryoga descubrió como Ranma y Akane le miraban estupefactos.

-¡Ranma, Akane!, ¿Qué hacéis en…? Vale… Estoy en el dojo Tendo, ¿No?

Ranma y Akane asintieron al unísono con una expresión neutra. Pasados unos minutos, tras sentarse y beber todo el agua que le pedía el cuerpo, Ryoga se encontraba mucho mejor. Akane se dirigió a buscarle algo para comer dejándolo solo en compañía de Ranma.

-Tío, esta vez has tenido una entrada espectacular…

-Piérdete Ranma.

-Já, buen chiste. No, en serio, hacía tiempo que no te veía en tal mal estado. ¿Has tenido alguna pelea? Debías de estar bastante mal para no darte cuenta que estabas en el dojo Tendo.

-… ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

-Muy bien, no digas nada, supongo que simplemente has estado perdido como otras veces…

-No, no es eso, había quedado con Akari hace una semana. Ranma, ¡Hace una semana que busco su casa! Debe estar enojadísima conmigo y con razón.

Ranma pensó en como Ryoga primero le había negado haber estado perdido para después confirmárselo. Estuvo a punto de bromear sobre esto pero al ver a Ryoga tan deprimido se le quitaron las ganas de seguir bromeando.

-Ryoga…Akari ya conoce tu sentido de la orientación, seguro que no está enfadada y lo entiende…

-Ojala sea así…

-Seguro, bueno, te llevo a su casa y ya verás como llevo razón.

Ryoga miró a Ranma sorprendido.

-¿Mmm?, ¿De verdad que harías eso por mí?

Ranma le sonrió.

-Si vamos rápido estarás en menos de media hora con ella.

Ryoga cambió su estado de ánimo rápidamente.

-Ranma, realmente eres un buen…

Akane interrumpió la conversación sonriente dejando un plato con comida para Ryoga. Ryoga debía estar hambriento por lo que poco a poco le trajo toda la comida preparada por Kasumi que aún les quedaba.

Ryoga miró a Akane agradecido con una sonrisa un tanto forzada para mirar después hacia la comida con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos. Hizo el gesto de empezar a comer hasta que vio que Akane se marchaba a por más comida. Miró a Ranma nervioso sin saber que decir. Ranma le habló tranquilo.

-Lo preparó ayer Kasumi.

-…Ah…

Ryoga de repente descubrió que estaba hambriento y comenzó a devorar toda la comida que le traía Akane. Ranma miraba con algo de envidia como Ryoga acababa con las pocas existencias que les quedaban. Mientras comía, Ryoga cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraban solos en la casa, le explicaron la situación y Ryoga esperó a estar a solas de nuevo con Ranma para dejarle las cosas claras. Antes de volver con Akari quería asegurarse de que Ranma trataba bien a Akane. Y más en esa situación. Aún no podía dejar totalmente de lado los fuertes sentimientos que había tenido por Akane.

-Ryoga, cuando quieras te llevo.

El comentario le sacó de sus pensamientos y Ryoga se enojó instantáneamente, odiaba su sentido de la orientación pero odiaba aún más cuando Ranma le hablaba de esa manera. Ese "te llevo" le sonó más a burla que a otra cosa. Ranma lo miraba extrañado. Realmente no lo había dicho con la intencionalidad que le presuponía Ryoga, esta vez no.

-Espera… Ranma, prométeme que tratarás bien a A…

Ryoga interrumpió su frase al ver llegar cerca de ellos a Akane que se había preparado para acompañarlos. Se retiró con la excusa de ir al baño. Odiaba su sentido de la orientación pero aún odiaba más que se burlaran de él, más aún si este era Ranma. El problema de Ryoga era que cuanto más se enojaba por su sentido de la orientación, más posibilidades tenía de perderse. Su sentido de la orientación era su punto débil pero vaya punto débil, ya prácticamente conocía mejor la casa de los Tendo que la suya propia. Se dirigió creyéndose seguro de si mismo al cuarto trastero pensando que se trataba del baño. Tras salir de aquel cuarto de baño tan estrecho se dirigió hacia donde estaba seguro que se encontraba el salón. Pronto se encontró en la parte trasera de la casa.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su situación hasta que se encontró de frente a una fachada en principio parecida a la de la casa de los Tendo. Tras ponerse nervioso miro repetidamente en todas direcciones descubriendo que ya no tenía claro de dónde venía. Se asustó ligeramente pero desechó la idea de llamar a Ranma o a Akane, iba a ser ridículo si lo hacía. No pasaba nada. Ya conocía el barrio de Nerima tan bien como el suyo. Por eso cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba perdido en las calles de Nerima. Igual que le pasaba cuando a menudo se perdía al salir de su propia casa.

Ranma y Akane pronto entendieron lo que había pasado.

-Pobre Ryoga… Ranma, ahora que íbamos a llevarlo con Akari…

-No te preocupes, tiene que estar cerca, si me doy prisa y rastreo rápido en círculos lo encontraré. Ya me encargo yo de llevarlo. Si vamos rápido le llevaré en muy poco tiempo y no tardaré nada.

Se despidió de Akane sonriente y esta le respondió con otra sonrisa. Ranma pensó que de camino aclararía con Ryoga a solas eso que le quería decir tan importante. Aunque más o menos ya sospechaba de que quería hablar su amigo-rival. Tras localizarle totalmente despistado preguntando por enésima vez por el dojo Tendo le encomendó a que lo siguiera. Ryoga se sorprendió de la velocidad a la que Ranma marchaba mientras que saltaba por los tejados. Ja, no lo iba a dejar atrás ni mucho menos. Al poco tiempo Ranma se paró súbitamente indicándole a Ryoga que habían llegado. Le señaló donde estaba la casa de Akari pero cuando reanudó el paso, Ryoga se paró indicándole a Ranma que hiciera lo mismo mientras que le miraba profundamente a los ojos. Ranma entendió que Ryoga quería hablar con él, con toda seguridad sobre Akane.

Ranma le miró fijamente con un aire serio al mismo tiempo que tranquilo.

-Dime, ¿De qué querías hablar Ryoga?

En ese instante, sin saber muy bien por qué Ryoga recordó súbitamente el momento en que en Jusenkyo Ranma se había quedado en estado catatónico al pensar que Akane había muerto. También recordó como Ranma había vuelto a su estado normal cuando entendió que aún había posibilidades de salvar a Akane y como luchó posteriormente con toda su alma por salvarla.

Ryoga seguía queriendo ser mejor que Ranma, era su Némesis y ambos se ayudaban mutuamente a ser mejores, pero entendió que la lucha que tenía con él por Akane ya no tenía ningún sentido. Se ahorró casi todo lo que tenía pensado decirle y le respondió mucho más escuetamente de lo que pretendía.

-…Nada… Sólo que… Cuida de ella…

Ranma le miró muy serio asintiendo ligeramente y antes de que pudiese decir nada Ryoga ya caminaba en dirección a la casa de Akari. Vio desde lejos como Akari recibía a Ryoga afectuosamente. Antes de entrar en la casa Ryoga miró con media sonrisa a Ranma y este le respondió imitándolo. Cuando Ryoga se perdió de su vista hablo para si mismo.

- Suerte Ryoga… Espero que os vaya bien y nos veamos pronto…

Más animado hizo el camino de vuelta de nuevo muy rápidamente.

Cuando llegó, Akane sabiendo la distancia a la que estaba la casa de Akari se sorprendió de lo poco que había tardado. Tras comentar entre ellos lo bien que había acabado el reencuentro de Ryoga con Akari, Ranma redescubrió que estaba hambriento.

-Akane tengo hambre, ¿No queda nada de lo que dejó Kasumi?

-Nada, Ryoga estaba hambriento y ha comido por cuatro.

-Mmm, ¿Te ayudo a hacer de comer y "desayunalmorzamos"?

Akane sonrió, Ranma no se había olvidado de lo que habían acordado el día antes.

-Vale, pero después de comer vas a estudiar conmigo, están apretando mucho en el instituto y no quiero verte en vacaciones lamentándote porque no has trabajado lo suficiente.

-¡Ehh!, que hasta ahora siempre he pasado de curso.

-Tú lo has dicho, hasta ahora. Por lo que he visto en los apuntes no va a ser un paseo como antes, vamos a sudar para poder aprobar todas este año.

Se dirigieron a la cocina hablando animadamente. Ranma comenzó a leer para si las recetas que Kasumi había dejado para Akane y tras leer algunas entendió que la hermana de Akane ciertamente se había preocupado de que no tuvieran ningún problema digestivo.

RECETA Nº1: FIDEOS INSTANTÁNEOS

-LLENAR UN CAZO CON MEDIO LITRO DE AGUA.

-CALENTARLO HASTA QUE HIERVA EL AGUA (TEN CUIDADO DE NO QUEMARTE AKANE)

**-MUY IMPORTANTE:** APAGAR EL FUEGO.

-AÑADIR TODO EL CONTENIDO DEL SOBRE DE FIDEOS INSTANTÁNEOS EN EL CAZO.

-CERRAR LA TAPA, ESPERAR 3 MINUTOS Y LISTO PARA COMER.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: NO HACE FALTA QUE AÑADAS SAL, AZUCAR, PIMIENTA, MAHONESA, ETC…

Ranma comenzó a leer la siguiente receta pero vio que era similar a la primera y prefirió dejar de leer. Miró a Akane y volvió a mirar a las recetas con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Kasumi realmente había escrito todo eso en serio? Vale que cocinar desde luego no era el punto fuerte de Akane pero esto ya le parecía demasiado.

En ese momento se acordó de aquella vez que Akane intentó calentar unas albóndigas de pulpo y casi acabó con la cocina ardiendo o aquella vez que convirtió un filete de ternera en lo que parecía tanto por forma, tacto y olor la suela de un zapato o aquella vez que... Ranma prefirió dejar esos pensamientos antes de que Akane pudiera leerle la mente y le atizara con lo primero que pillase a mano. Entonces intentó comprender ese punto débil de Akane. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como Akane, que aprobaba sin dificultad y sacaba buenas notas tuviera dificultad con algo tan simple?

Bueno, aquello no tenía sentido pero pensó que tampoco era muy lógica la desorientación de Ryoga y su terror a los gatos. La volvió a mirar de reojo y se fijó en como miraba nerviosamente los utensilios de cocina. Parecía como si les tuviese miedo y esperara que alguno de ellos la fuera a atacar en cualquier momento. Bien, eso explicaba todo un poco, parecía que por alguna razón se encontraba demasiado ansiosa cuando cocinaba y eso la hacía fracasar en todos sus intentos.

Mirando otra vez las "recetas" de Kasumi pensó que aunque saliera bien, intentar algo así tampoco iría muy bien para la confianza de Akane por lo que decidió apartarlas de momento, las utilizarían en caso de emergencia si le fallaba lo que estaba pensado. Cogió el libro de recetas de cocina y buscó algo que pudiesen hacer fácilmente pero fuera medianamente elaborado. Finalmente se decidió por un plato que podían hacer con los alimentos que disponían, que sabía que le gustaba a Akane y no parecía complicado.

-Mmm, Akane, hoy comemos Nikujaga (NDA: Guiso de ternera con patatas y salsa de soja).

Akane de lo nerviosa que estaba ni se dio cuenta de que Ranma no estaba leyendo de las "recetas" que había dejado Kasumi.

Tras una breve explicación comenzaron cortando los ingredientes. Ranma cortaba las cebollas mientras que Akane se peleaba con las patatas. Vio como las pelaba de una manera no muy ortodoxa pero de momento no lo hacía mal. El problema era que poco a poco se iba poniendo más nerviosa y se lo tomaba como si estuviera en un combate o algo parecido.

-Akane estoy seguro de que si agarras esa patata con menos fuerza no se va a escapar ni a morderte ni nada de eso.

-¡Ja!, muy gracioso…

El comentario tuvo el efecto contrario que esperaba Ranma, en vez de relajarla la puso aún más nerviosa. Akane continuaba con la mirada fija en la patata que la retaba mientras que la cortaba con golpes cada vez más secos y menos certeros. Ranma temió que Akane pudiese cortarse si su nerviosismo aumentaba.

-Akane córtalas más lenta… ¡Akane para! ¡PARA!

Le tuvo que agarrar la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo y la instó a que se relajara sujetándola también de la otra mano. Cuando vio que dejaba de resoplar y estaba más tranquila el que se empezó a poner nervioso fue él al darse cuenta de cómo la estaba sujetando. Se encontraba detrás de Akane cogiéndola de las manos con su cuerpo pegado a la espalda de ella. No se había dado cuenta pero casi la estaba abrazando por la espalda en su intento de que no se hiciese daño a si misma. La sensación del cuerpo de Akane junto a él le dejó su mente en blanco hasta que Akane le sacó de su ensimismamiento y se separó de ella.

-Lo, lo siento Ranma, me he emocionado demasiado…

-…Akane, intenta no tomarte esto como un combate, creo que para este plato no importa que estén cortadas de manera perfecta, es solo un guiso…

Akane lo miró sonriente y reanudó más animada su tarea.

Sin querer Akane usó un sobre de especias equivocado para hacer el caldo dashi. Ranma al ver el sobre que había utilizado Akane entendió que era normal que se hubiese equivocado, el sobre ya había sido abierto y era casi idéntico en tamaño y color al que debía utilizar. El mismo podría haberse equivocado, únicamente se dio cuenta del error porque se había fijado que estaba escrito en chino. Bueno, Kasumi ya lo había utilizado antes y el caldo sabía bien así que supuso que esa era la especia china equivalente a la que buscaban por lo que no le dio más importancia.

El plato continuó con Ranma muy pendiente de realizar los pasos exactamente igual a como se indicaban en el libro, Akane ya se encontraba más relajada pero Ranma estaba pendiente en todo momento de lo que hacía aunque ya parecía que no hacia falta seguir observándola. Akane se sentía más segura con Ranma a su lado, esta vez estaba sintiéndose diferente mientras que cocinaba. Se estaba divirtiendo, por primera vez no estaba cocinando con miedo a que todo saliera mal.

Finalmente acabaron el Nikujaga. Akane miraba el guiso desconfiada, vale, olía bien e incluso esta vez tenía buen aspecto, pero la experiencia le decía que aún así no se podía fiar. Ranma se notaba más confiado.

-Hemos seguido todos los pasos al pie de la letra, tiene que estar bien a la fuerza.

Probó un pequeño trozo de carne del Nikujaga mientras que Akane lo miraba impaciente. Ranma la miraba muy serio sin apenas cambiar su expresión.

-Vamos Ranma, ¿Esta bueno o no?

Ranma no pudo aguantar durante más tiempo su expresión seria y comenzó a sonreírla. Akane lo miro entre divertida y enfadada probando rápidamente otro trozo.

-Está buenísimo. ¡Esta buenísimo y lo hemos hecho nosotros!

-Pues claro que sí, ¿Qué te esperabas acaso?…

Akane miró a Ranma divertida. Había reprimido las ganas de abrazarse a él. Por alguna razón aún le costaba habituarse al giro que había dado su relación. Pensó para sí que la próxima vez no reprimiría sus impulsos.

-Maldito tramposo, me estabas haciendo dudar.

Tras comer alegremente se notaron muy adormilados pero Akane estaba dispuesta a cumplir la otra parte del trato y no dejó que Ranma se quedase dormido. Ya era un poco tarde y si dormían la siesta se les haría de noche y ya no podrían estudiar. Intentó dar ejemplo reprimiendo sus ganas de bostezar. Akane le encomendó a que le siguiera a su habitación mientras que Ranma sí que bostezaba abiertamente. Mientras que Ranma había llevado a Ryoga a la casa de Akari Akane había estado preparando como enfocar la tarde de estudio con su prometido. Conociendo las notas de Ranma se centró en las asignaturas que sabía que más le costaban.

Akane disfrutó enseñando a Ranma. Antes había comprobado con él sus conocimientos básicos y comprobó que algunas cosas las comprendía perfectamente pero en otras no tenía ni idea. Entendió que eso seguramente se debía a las clases completas que se perdía cuando muy a menudo abandonaba el instituto por una razón u otra. Después de explicarle unos conceptos básicos que no entendía, Ranma pudo empezar a enfrentarse con dificultad a los mismos problemas complejos que Akane estaba resolviendo, con su ayuda poco a poco comenzó a resolverlos.

Akane pensó que ciertamente si no sacaba mejores notas era además de por su ajetreada vida porque no ponía demasiado empeño. Ranma miraba a Akane furtivamente de vez en cuando, le gustaba la expresión calmada que tenía Akane cuando estaba atareada con algo. Le estaba costando reprimir sus impulsos y concentrarse en los problemas.

Mientras que miraba a Akane , después de todo lo que había pasado, no eran ganas de estudiar precisamente lo que más tenía pero igualmente se contuvo, tenía que cumplir su parte del trato y pensó en que Akane quizás se enfadaría si le bromease o intentara contactar con ella o algo más. Estaba realmente somnoliento pero aguantó como pudo el no quedarse dormido. En una de las miradas furtivas a Akane vio como ella también luchaba por no quedarse dormida. La miró aún más fijamente y pensó que si se quedaba dormida la podía llevar a su cama que estaba al lado de ella.

Akane finalmente se despejó y lo miró sorprendida pero sonriente.

-Dime, ¿Hay algo que no entiendes?

Ranma se puso colorado al instante dejando todos los pensamientos que tenía con Akane y comprobó que después de todo sí que tenía algunas dudas con ese problema que se le resistía. Vale. Estudiar, sólo estudiar, después intentaría algo con Akane…

De cualquier forma, el hecho de estar con Akane le ayudó a que se tomase un poco más en serio el instituto. Pensaba que aquel día estaba avanzado muchísimo solamente porque era Akane quién le explicaba, si hubiese estado en clase seguro que le hubiese costado mucho más trabajo. Por otra parte ella parecía conocerlo bien y utilizaba un lenguaje más claro que el que utilizaban los profesores.

Tras unas horas de estudio al ver que Ranma estaba ya un poco cansado Akane decidió poner fin comentándole que al día siguiente continuaría ayudándolo. Estaban saliendo de la habitación de Akane cuando escucharon abrir la puerta principal para al momento oír como un grupo de personas hablaban a voces. Ranma y Akane se miraron entre sorprendidos y extrañados mientras que bajaban al salón.

Nabiki sorprendió a Ranma y a Akane cuando la descubrieron en el salón con un grupo de amigas y compañeros de clase que traían todo tipo de cosas.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal todo?

Akane estaba perpleja.

-Nabiki qué… ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Mmm, el qué?

Ranma se enojó, odiaba cuando Nabiki jugaba con ellos de esa manera.

-¿Qué va a ser?, se supone que ibas a quedarte en casa de una amiga.

-Oh, ¿He interrumpido algo? ¿Querías estar solo con mi hermana?

Ranma automáticamente se calló fulminándola con la mirada.

-Es broma tonto, es sólo una pequeña fiesta, más que nada es por vosotros, así os animáis por lo del otro día.

Akane se acercó a Nabiki y le habló de manera que sólo ella pudiera escucharla.

-Por nosotros… Claro y de camino te sacas unos yenes con todo esto ¿No?

-Que malpensada eres Akane, a vosotros os saldrá más barato que a los demás por supuesto…

-¿Ah si? podríamos hablar con Papa a ver que piensa de esta fiesta.

-Ja ja, ¿Por qué estás tan agresiva? A papa seguro que no le importa, no te pongas así, ya verás como es una buena idea, van a venir las amigas de tu clase, las acabo de invitar...

Akane pensó que después de todo, quizás no era una mala idea, pero en ese momento precisamente…

Pasado un rato Ranma y Akane estaban cada vez más incómodos con todo el jaleo que se estaba formando con los preparativos por lo que se buscaron una excusa para salir a dar un paseo.

Al poco de que salieron Nabiki se fijó en el Nikujaga que había sobrado. Lo miraba curiosa, tenía que reconocer que tenía buena pinta. No lo iba a probar, por supuesto, pero tenía que reconocer que se veía que le habían puesto empeño. Seguro que o lo había hecho Ranma o lo habían hecho entre los dos, no creía a Akane capaz de hacerlo sola. En ese momento se sintió un poco culpable. Tal vez el plan de sus padres esta vez había funcionado y esos dos cabezotas habían dado ya ese pequeño paso que les faltaba. Quizás por eso habían reaccionado de esa manera… Bueno, ya indagaría más adelante. Por si acaso les dejaría la casa para ellos solos una vez acabada la fiesta. Sólo duraría unas horas, tampoco les iba a robar mucho tiempo.

Ranma caminaba visiblemente contrariado.

-Nabiki siempre igual…

-Bueno, quizás no sea una mala idea, esta vez no tiene porque salir mal. Me ha dicho que Hiroshi y Daisuke también vendrán.

-Ja, seguro, esos dos no se pierden una fiesta por nada del mundo.

Akane lo miró sonriente y contuvo el deseo de pegarse más a él, si alguna prometida los viera en ese estado seguro que habría problemas.

-Vaya, que atardecer más bonito. Lo malo es que aquí en Nerima no se pueden ver tan bien como en campo abierto…

-Bueno, eso es porque estamos en una zona muy baja, en Nerima también hay sitios con muy buenas vistas…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde has encontrado tú tan buenas vistas?

Ranma se paró y miró hacia arriba. Akane se fijo que Ranma se refería a uno de los edificios que estaban construyendo en la zona más alta de Nerima.

-Aha ¿Y como piensas subir si…?

Akane se interrumpió sola y lo miró sonriente, en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hablando con Ranma Saotome, capaz de escalar lo que hiciera falta en segundos dando saltos inverosímiles además de muchas otras cosas.

Ranma la miró divertido.

-¿Quiere subir la señorita?

Akane rió y se acercó más a él.

-¿Y por qué no?

Muy sonriente se cogió a él de manera que pudiera llevarla cómodamente. Akane vio como de un potente salto el suelo se alejaba rápidamente para poco a poco sentir que perdía velocidad y un instante después otra vez volvía a recuperar el impulso. Muy rápidamente estaban al lado del edificio para esta vez sentir que se impulsaban hacia arriba.

Si no conociera a Ranma estaría muy nerviosa al sentir como cada vez que sentía un nuevo impulso se encontraba a una altura cada vez más peligrosa. Pero se encontraba tranquila. De hecho estaba disfrutando el "viaje" y se encontraba muy relajada con él en ese momento. Casi no notaba cada nuevo salto que Ranma daba para volver a impulsarse. Cerró sus ojos no por miedo sino por sentir como parecía estar volando con él. Abrió sus ojos al sentir que el "viaje" había terminado. La había subido rápidamente pero sabía que Ranma lo podía hacer mucho más rápido. Secretamente agradeció que "el paseo" hubiera durado un poco más de lo esperado.

Ranma no quería que la experiencia para Akane fuese negativa por lo que la había subido con cuidado, de manera continua pero suave. Cuando al llegar arriba la encontró con sus ojos cerrados se acordó de aquella vez que Akane había perdido la memoria por culpa de Shampoo y la obligo a ir con él. Aquella vez estaba muy asustado de que Akane no se volviese a acordar de él y la hizo pasar un mal rato mientras que la llevaba muy asustada sujetada con un brazo de tejado en tejado en busca de Shampoo.

Cuando Akane abrió sus ojos mirándolo felizmente le pareció que esta vez no la había asustado durante el trayecto pero aún así no estaba seguro.

-Lo siento… ¿He sido demasiado brusco?

Akane apoyó su cabeza contra él mientras que lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-En absoluto… De hecho no estaría nada mal repetirlo.

Se sentaron mirando el atardecer. El sitio sería perfecto si no fuera por la fría brisa que al instante hizo estornudar a Akane. Ranma rápidamente la acercó más a él pasándole su brazo por la espalda.

Akane se apoyó contra Ranma mientras que miraba claramente como poco a poco el sol iba desapareciendo en el horizonte.

-¿Tienes frío?

Akane apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma recostándose en una posición más cómoda mientras que miraba feliz al horizonte.

-Ahora no.

Akane pensó adormilada en si recordaba algún momento mejor que este. No consiguió recordar ninguno antes de quedarse dormida.

Ranma sitió como Akane se había ido quedando dormida pero no hizo nada por despertarla, sabía que estaba muy cansada y además le encantaba mirarla cuando dormía. Mientras que la miraba pensó que se podría quedar horas viéndola dormir plácidamente.

Ranma hacía esfuerzos por no acompañar a Akane en los brazos de Morfeo, se estaba quedando también dormido cuando se sorprendió de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, ya estaba empezando a anochecer, lo odiaba pero tenía que despertar a Akane. Le extrañó el trabajo que le costó despertarla. Cuando por fin Akane despertó le miró aún adormilada felizmente.

-Que sueño más raro, soñaba que estábamos aquí y… Es extraño, soñaba estar aquí dormida contigo…

Ranma sonrió.

-No te has perdido nada, eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado.

-Soñé que me mirabas…

Inmediatamente Ranma se puso colorado

-…Eso también ha pasado…

Akane acercó su cara aún más a la suya mirándolo feliz. Ranma no suprimió las ganas de estrechar su abrazo y cuando Akane lo miró directamente a sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los suyos tampoco suprimió su deseo de besarla. Poco después Ranma la bajó muy suavemente y al tocar el suelo Akane le miró felizmente a sus ojos, aún no tenía ganas de separarse de él.

De repente vio algo en la cara de Ranma que no le gustó.


	8. Miedo a la realidad

Hola, me alegra que a pesar de que ya están juntos (era el final de hecho) os sigan gustando los pequeños avances que hay entre ellos. Decir que lleváis razón en lo de cómo he dejado el final de capítulo anterior xdd. ¿Qué por qué lo he dejado así? Pues como bien habéis dicho, porque soy "mala". Pero vamos, creo que este va ha finalizar con menos "suspense".

Y bueno, que conste que realmente no soy mala, soy malo, sin la "a".

* * *

**Miedo a la realidad**

Se encontraba un tanto incomoda, no lo podía describir, era una sensación muy extraña. Había terminado el trabajo pero sentía que quizás había algo que tenía que hacer aún. ¿Se le había olvidado alguna tarea?

No, seguro que no, tenía buena memoria y además estaba segura de que no era eso. Últimamente su cabeza era un torbellino, no podía evitar darle vueltas a los acontecimientos recientes. Seguramente se había obsesionado demasiado y no era para tanto. Sí, seguro. Aquello que vio en Jusenkyo no quería decir nada…

Shampoo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba volviendo a hacer, se estaba mintiendo a si misma de nuevo. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Ya había terminado con el reparto pero no tenía ganas de volver a casa todavía. Se había quedado un rato sentada disfrutando del atardecer mientras que miraba hacia el río. Los barcos cargueros navegaban lentamente en frente de ella para perderse de su visión al pasar debajo del puente. Era un buen lugar para estar sola y aclarar las ideas. Conocía bien este sitio. Lo conocía bien porque allí había visto a Ranma en varias ocasiones. Cuando tenía problemas al chico le gustaba estar allí solo.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio en aquel lugar, estaba molesto por algo, con el ceño fruncido. Después de observarlo furtivamente durante un rato, iba a saludarlo cuando de repente se le iluminó la cara y dio un potente salto para salir a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo a poder decirle nada siquiera. Parecía haber encontrado la solución a su problema y se le veía muy seguro de si mismo. Lo conocía bien, siempre se fijaba esos pequeños detalles que mostraba de vez en cuando. En un principio fue una simple atracción pero conforme lo iba conociendo le gustaba más y más lo que descubría.

Ya hacía tiempo que no trataba de hacer ninguna estratagema para conquistarlo porque además de que sabía que no iba a servir para nada y él incluso la rechazaría más, ella misma quería demostrarle con hechos y no con engaños que era la mejor. En Jusenkyo dominada por Kima intentó de nuevo que fuese suyo a cambio del agua del manantial que necesitaba para salvar a Akane. No sirvió de nada por supuesto. Si no hubiese estado controlada por Kima seguramente no habría intentado nada de eso, hacía tiempo estaba claro que sí. Pero ya no pensaba de la misma forma que antes.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo mucho que había cambiado. Sí, echaba de menos su pueblo pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba donde se encontraba ahora y se había acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar donde las leyes ancestrales que la perseguían carecían de sentido. Ranma y aquella ciudad extranjera la habían cambiado, estaba claro. Pero no se arrepentía del cambio. El problema era que cada vez veía más difícil estar con él. En Junsenkyo lo vio claro. Ranma amaba a Akane con todas sus fuerzas y habría hecho lo que hiciera falta por ella.

Al principio una de las cosas que le sorprendía de Ranma era lo mucho que ocultaba su fuerza y se contenía a menos que fuese necesario. Podía mostrarse altivo y arrogante pero no era su estilo hacer una demostración de fuerza gratuita. En el orgulloso y competitivo pueblo de las amazonas lo normal era demostrar siempre tu fuerza para humillar al rival y mostrar a todos donde está tu nivel. En Nerima era distinto, la mayoría de las personas no sabía nada de artes marciales y Ranma incluso parecía tener miedo de que lo rechazaran y tomasen por un monstruo. Al principio Shampoo pensó que aquello era una tontería pero poco a poco ella misma se dio cuenta de que ya no rompía muros, puertas y lo que hiciera falta tan frecuentemente. Sonrió para si misma ante aquel pensamiento. Sí, definitivamente había cambiado.

Shampoo se levantó y se dirigió al Nekohanten pensativa. Si Saffron no fuese inmortal habría muerto en la lucha con Ranma. Esta fue la única ocasión en que vio que a Ranma no le importaba matar a su rival, la vida de Akane estaba por delante todo, incluso de sus principios. Ella estaba preparada para matar si fuese necesario, era parte de su cultura y en alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero ya era algo que le repugnaba y por suerte para ella nunca lo hizo, ahora no podría soportar si hubiese matado a alguien por alguna ley estúpida.

Recordó en ese momento cuando se enteró de la boda de Ranma y Akane. Lo aceptó, le dolía muchísimo pero ella misma había ido perdiendo la esperanza y se intentaba hacer a la idea. Pero la boda no se consumó y la esperanza volvió a emerger. Tal vez, sólo tal vez Ranma y Akane no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Puede que ahora se llevasen mejor pero quizás Ranma se cansaría de los continuos celos y reproches de Akane. Por otra parte Akane seguro que no estaba preparada para estar con alguien como Ranma, él siempre estaba en problemas y Akane no podría soportar eso mucho tiempo, además de que seguro que no entendía tan bien a Ranma como ella. Si lo conociera tan bien como ella seguro que ya estaría casada con él desde hacía tiempo…

Se encontraba más animada con estos pensamientos cuando se encontró de frente con la realidad. Shampoo lo vio totalmente claro en ese momento, no había nada que hacer. Los miraba seria sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro. Sólo se movían las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

En ese momento Akane se giró para descubrir a shampoo y entendió el cambio de la expresión de Ranma. Shampoo por fin habló.

-Se acabó, ya no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Verdad?

Akane se posó de nuevo en el suelo pero sin soltarse de Ranma mirando a Shampoo muy seriamente a la vez que con preocupación. Ranma no sabía que hacer, el daño ya estaba hecho y ya daba igual que dijese. Miraba a Shampoo con la mirada triste y sintiéndose culpable de hacerle daño.

-L…Lo siento Shampoo.

Shampoo simplemente mirándole entendió como se sentía, entendió que Ranma ya nunca iba a renegar de Akane, que no iba a negar que quería a Akane para no hacerle daño a ella. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y llorar más claramente. Ranma sintió la necesidad de consolarla, odiaba verla sufrir de esa manera pero sentir a la chica que tenia agarrada a su brazo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Por fin estaba de verdad con Akane, ya no había ningún acuerdo de por medio entre sus familias. Estaban juntos porque los dos querían y eso para él era inquebrantable ahora. Ranma maldijo para si mismo, era imposible que ninguna de sus prometidas saliese herida. Ranma continuó intentando mirar a shampoo con la mirada seria y firme pero no podía evitar mostrarse más bien triste y preocupado.

Shampoo, por fin abrió los ojos y se acercó a ellos. Era extraño pero no parecía enojada, incluso parecía forzarse a si misma por sonreír. Era una sonrisa triste pero al mismo tiempo parecía sincera.

-Ya casi lo había aceptado, después de enterarme boda… En el fondo yo ya sabía… Últimamente yo no podía pensar en otra cosa…

Tras una pausa, Shampoo continuó pero siguió costándole recobrar del todo su voz.

-Tráta…lo… Cuídalo bien Akane… ¿Sí?

Akane asintió y miró a Shampoo sorprendida, parecía que esta vez la amazona sí que lo había aceptado. Ranma la seguía mirando triste, Shampoo podría haber sido muy pesada, le podría haber metido en innumerables problemas, pero daba igual, no podía evitar que le cayese bien aquella amazona orgullosa y problemática, había sido parte esencial en su vida. Por otra parte Shampoo no había dudado en ayudarlo en muchas ocasiones, la más reciente en su último viaje a china. Realmente le tenía cariño a la amazona, pero sólo eso, no podía darle nada más. Le iba a doler mucho si como se temía no iba a verla ya nunca más.

-Adiós… Nunca olvidarte Ranma…

Akane entendió que probablemente Shampoo iba a marcharse para siempre.

-Shampoo… ¿Te vas de Nerima?

-… No lo se, quizás… Vuelva a mi pueblo…

Ranma no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que le podía pasar.

- Shampoo… ¿No tendrás problemas si vuelves a China por culpa de esas leyes amazonas?

Shampoo sonrió levemente mirando a Ranma un poco más alegre.

-Es fácil engañar leyes amazonas… Pero… La verdad es que estoy bien aquí, incluso a Mousse le gusta Nerima… Mousse alegrarse cuando sepa lo vuestro…

Shampoo se alejó un poco de ellos más tranquila pero triste y sonriente al mismo tiempo.

-Ya nos veremos… Cuidarse ¿Si?

Ranma y Akane se despidieron de ella más animados pero sobre todo sorprendidos por como lo había encajado la amazona. Akane pensó que la próxima vez que la viese quizás sí que podrían tratarse como amigas y no como rivales. Ranma por su parte estaba muy confuso.

-¿Crees que se irá?

-Lo dudo…

-¿Será verdad que no tiene problemas para engañar a las otras amazonas con lo de esas leyes?

-Ranma, si Shampoo te perseguía ya poco tenía que ver con las leyes amazonas, seguro que sólo son importantes para lo que les conviene.

Ranma pensó que seguramente Akane estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

Kuno se encontraba paseando altivo por las calles de Nerima. El mundo estaba agradecido por su presencia, podía ver como los transeúntes admiraban su porte y las chicas hacían esfuerzos por no declarársele e intentar tener citas con él.

Yuni, iba acompañada de dos amigas con varias "invitaciones" que les había dado Nabiki para la fiesta en la casa de los Tendo. Al girar una esquina pudo ver a Kuno y rápidamente lo comento a sus compañeras.

-Ehh, mirad, ahí está el tarado ese. ¿A él también hay que invitarle?

-Buff, me temo que sí. Nabiki dijo que invitáramos a todos los de segundo y tercero que nos encontráramos…

-De hecho precisamente especificó con Kuno, ya sabes el dinero que siempre le saca Nabiki.

-Yuni, esta vez te toca a ti…

-… Vale, está bien…

Kuno vio como tres hermosas jóvenes hablaban entre sí mientras que le miraban fijamente y una de ellas se acercó a él. Pobrecilla, no podía evitar ser encantador y que las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

-Hola Kuno, esta noche hay…

-Lo siento mucho pequeña, entiendo tus sentimientos pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña y…

-¡Kuno es una invitación para ir esta noche a casa de los Tendo!

La cara de Kuno continuaba seria. Bueno, realmente no había mostrado ningún cambio desde que salió de entrenar de su dojo. Los registros de Kuno casi se podían limitar a tres, Kuno serio, Kuno con risa exagerada y Kuno enojado. Ahora tocaba el primero.

-Oh, entiendo que insistas pero… Mmm casa de los Tendo.

El cerebro de Kuno se tomó un respiro y dejo de pensar egocéntricamente para pasar, aunque fuera durante un momento, de su mundo imaginario a la realidad. Leyó en voz alta la invitación y miró de reojo a Yuni.

-… Sólo 2000 yenes, Nabiki no ha pedido mucho. Aunque después de lo ocurrido la ultima vez no me extraña… Hay ciertas personas que si nos arrimamos somos como agua y aceite…

Yuni se sorprendió por el cambio de Kuno, el chico ciertamente de vez en cuando parecía hasta normal. Lo miró esta vez sonriente, ahora parecía dispuesto a entablar una conversación lógica.

-La invitación es sólo para los alumnos del Furinkan, creo que la excusa de la fiesta es para animar a Akane por lo que pasó el otro día y hacer un poco de fuerza común contra lo estrictos que están últimamente en el instituto, ya sabes…

Al escuchar la palabra Akane el cerebro racional de Kuno se apagó dejando de escuchar todo lo demás y tomó el relevo su cerebro más "imaginativo".

-¡Oh!, querida Akane, no te aflijas, yo te consolaré para que no sufras.

Toma los 2000 yenes pequeña y… Lo siento, no puedo salir contigo, espero que lo entiendas…

Kuno vio como su compañera de clase se marchaba triste por su rechazo, pobrecilla, pero aquella chica tenía que seguir adelante y entender que el corazón de Kuno ya tenía dueña, o más bien dueñas. Yuni habló con sus amigas con consternación mientras éstas la miraban divertidas.

-Ya esta, ya me ha pagado, esta noche viene fijo…

-¿Ha tardado mucho en rechazar tu amor?

-…

* * *

Akane y Ranma se sorprendieron al llegar a casa. Aún antes de entrar se escuchaba la música y un jaleo bastante considerable en el interior. La fiesta ya había comenzado.

Aún estaban asimilando lo que había pasado con Shampoo cuando nada más entrar sus compañeros les reprendieron amistosamente por llegar tarde y les animaron por lo ocurrido en el instituto. Tras un rato sin saber dónde meterse estaban charlando más animadamente. La fiesta se había preparado en el dojo y allí se situaron junto a sus compañeros de clase. Hiroshi y Daisuke hablaban más animados que de costumbre con Ranma mientras que este no acababa de ver la gracia a las ocurrencias que sus compañeros encontraban tan divertidas.

-Tienes que probar esto Ranma, esta buenísimo.

-¿Mmm?, ehh… Quizás más tarde, creo que prefiero no beber alcohol…

-Vamos Ranma, esto no es como aquella vez que Kuno te hizo beber una botella de Sake de un tirón…

-Es Sangría Ranma.

*****NDA1: _No es broma, en algún sitio leí que la sangría también se vende en Japón aunque apenas tiene alcohol y es más bien un refresco, ni siquiera es de color rojo. Vamos que parece ser que se llama igual pero no tiene demasiado que ver con la sangría que conocemos…_

-¿Sangría?, que yo sepa la sangría prácticamente no tiene alcohol.

-Claro que no, prueba prueba, ya verás que buena está.

Ranma bebió ligeramente y después de saborear miró a Daisuke extrañado.

-¿Seguro que esto es Sangría?

-Bueno, la compró Hiroshi, estaba todo cerrado y sólo encontramos abierto un centro de importación, es sangría extranjera. Esta buena, le ha gustado a todo el mundo.

*****NDA2: _Esta sí que tiene alcohol._

-Sabe distinta a la sangría de aquí pero sabe bien.

Ranma continuó sirviéndose tranquilo. Aquella bebida entraba bien y no parecía tener alcohol. Por alguna razón y conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez encontraba más divertidos los absurdos comentarios de Hiroshi y Daisuke, para finalmente troncharse con ellos con cada tontería que decían. Akane también encontró a sus amigas más animadas de lo normal pero no le dio importancia. Al rato estaba riendo con ellas mientras que también bebía aquella bebida extranjera que sabía tan bien. Nabiki estaba de grupo en grupo como buena anfitriona mientras que también bebía de aquella roja bebida. Por alguna razón hoy Kuno le parecía más normal, incluso interesante, bueno, interesante no pero quizás menos tonto de lo normal, que ya era mucho.

Kuno nada más ver entrar a Akane la había saludado efusiva pero correctamente, no trató de agasajarla ni de molestarla. Nabiki le había advertido de que si por su culpa la fiesta se echaba a perder no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. ¡Por quién le tomaba!, Kuno Tatemaki nunca haría nada parecido… Mientras que reprimía las ganas de declararle su amor a Akane logró razonar que quizás sí que era capaz de iniciar una buena trifulca si no se contenía.

Nabiki le vio mirar de reojo a su hermana mientras que no prestaba atención a lo que hablaban sus compañeros. Decidió entablar conversación con él para ver si dejaba de lado un rato a su amor imposible.

-¿Que tal todo chicos?, ¿Necesitas algo Kuno?

-¿Uhh?, eh, no, realmente no. Bueno, habría estado bien si también estuviera la chica pelirroja. ¿Vendrá quizás más tarde?

Nabiki, rió un tanto molesta y estuvo a punto de decirle que si quería podía conseguirle a la chica pelirroja por 5000 yens pero tras ver a Ranma y Akane que hablaban divertidos (sus grupos se habían unido) decidió que no era el mejor momento.

-No te puedo conseguir eso Kuno, si necesitas algo más real estaré por aquí.

Diciendo esto se marchó. Kuno se quedó pensativo mientras que volvía a llenarse otro vaso de esa bebida extranjera.

Pasado un rato el grupo de chicos de Ranma se había vuelto a separar del de Akane y Hiroshi y Daisuke mostraban evidentes signos de embriaguez. Ranma empezaba a notar que también le costaba pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Raaunma, Raanma. RANNNMA

-SIII, que no estouy sordo tío, te lo llevo diciendo toda la noche…

-Raaanma que suerte tienes tío… Akane es genial y…

-Ya, ya me lo has dicho, no me lo repitas más…

-Me aleugro por ti de verdas, yo estoy enamoraudo de Yuka y no me atreuvo ni a mirarla, dime tío ¿Cómo lo haces?

Daisuke agarró a Ranma de la camisa y le observó con la mirada perdida. Hiroshi imitó al instante a su compañero agarrando los dos a Ranma.

-Yo estoy por Sayuri… Míraula, diome que no es guapísima…

-Chicos, de verdad que no soy quién para dar consejos.

--¡Mauldito seas Ranma, no seas egoísta, cuéntaunos tu secreto!

Ranma vio como el grupo de chicas de Akane miraba entre extrañas y divertidas hacia ellos. El grupo de "chicas" no era realmente tal pues además de Akane, Yuka, Sayuri y Ukyo también incluía a Konatsu pero ciertamente cualquiera que "las" viese seguiría pensando que era un grupo integro de chicas. Ranma se zafó del agarre de sus amigos y los miró inquisitivamente.

-Si queréis perder la timidez con las chicas me parece que ya habéis bebido de sobra. Dejar de beber cerveza o lo que seua y haced como yo que sólo bebo sangría.

-¡Sí sólo bebemos sangría!

Ranma no pudo evitar reírse y les golpeó amistosamente por la espalda para que se movieran.

-Ya claro, venga, vamos con las chicas.

Nabiki se encontraba extrañamente eufórica con sus amigas. Se aseguró de abrir sus propios envases de sangría pues sospechaba que alguien podría estar saboteando las bebidas para emborrachar a todos. Estaba conversando con sus amigas más animada de lo normal cuando vio a su izquierda como el grupo de Akane y Ranma se volvían a unir. Ranma estaba contando algo y al momento se rieron todos para después hablar animadamente. A su derecha Kuno estaba extrañamente tranquilo mientras que hablaba calmadamente con un grupo de su clase. Se acercó a él extrañada y pudo comprobar que Kuno con unas copas de más era más normal que el Kuno sobrio.

-Estupenda fiesta Nabiki, creo que nos ha venido a todos muy bien para olvidarnos por un día de los problemas del instituto.

Nabiki miró a Kuno estupefacta para después mirar a una compañera que estaba con Kuno que simplemente se encogió de hombros como diciendo "yo tampoco lo entiendo". Aquello le cogió por sorpresa, se esperaba un "El vino plebeyo me sienta mal" o "Sin mi diosa de la trenza pelirroja no tiene sentido que esté aquí" o alguna tontería por el estilo, no una conversación normal. Quizás Kuno era más recuperable de lo que se pensaba…

Más tarde el grupo de Akane y Ranma se volvió a separar, Ranma convenció a Akane para dejar solos a sus amigos con las amigas de Akane. Se buscaron una escusa y subieron al piso de arriba. Ranma descubrió que estaba algo mareado igual que Akane por lo que la convenció para tomar algo de aire en el tejado. Pensó que quizás la falta de sueño les estaba jugando una mala pasada y por eso estaban tan mareados. Estuvieron juntos mirando las estrellas durante un rato muy juntos el uno del otro. Era una hermosa noche en la que las constelaciones se podían divisar muy claramente. Akane se tiró sobre su espalda y Ranma la imitó para también disfrutar de las estrellas. Al rato dejó de mirar a las estrellas y se giró para mirar la pacífica cara de Akane. Se fijó en todos los detalles; como le caía el cabello rebelde por su frente y se movía ligeramente con la brisa, su graciosa nariz, el ligero reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, su tranquila expresión, sus hermosos ojos café que miraban hacia ninguna parte…

Ranma miraba furtivamente a Akane pero no se atrevía aún a decirle lo que pensaba en ese momento, sí, definitivamente el romanticismo no estaba hecho para él, no era capaz de decirle que la encontraba preciosa a la luz de luna, que amaba cada pequeño gesto que mostraba, que quería besarla pero la respetaba tanto que nunca lo haría hasta asegurarse de que ella estaba de acuerdo, que la quería con toda su alma… Todo eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero no era capaz de decirle ni una pequeñísima parte.

Akane cambió su expresión cerrando los ojos para finalmente estornudar y elevar su espalda hasta estornudar de nuevo. Sintió como suavemente Ranma le pasó su brazo por detrás de sus hombros mientras le miraba colorado como esperando su aprobación. Akane le sonrió y se recostó sobre él a la vez que tomó su otro brazo y le acarició su mano. Ranma se tranquilizó pero aún le daba vueltas a su deseo de besarla y decirle que la amaba. Quería hacerlo pero su subconsciente aún temía que Akane le rechazara. Pensó que eso ya no tenía sentido y era un cobarde en este asunto pero le daba demasiado miedo estropear todo con Akane. La miró de nuevo como estaba recostada contra su pecho mientras que mostraba una expresión feliz. Suficiente. La tenía entre sus brazos y eso ya era un regalo para él. Ya habría otras oportunidades.

Se encontraban muy somnolientos y estuvieron a punto de quedarse dormidos apoyados el uno en el otro. Decidieron bajar ya que entendieron que se podían quedar dormidos sin darse cuenta en cualquier momento. Al bajar descubrieron que la fiesta estaba en su punto cumbre y muchos estaban bailando totalmente desinhibidos mientras que otros encontraban divertido mirar al techo o hablar con las macetas.

-¡Ehh, ahí están Ranma y Akane! Por fin aparece la paurejita de homenajeados, no os escapéis todavía que la fiesta es principalmente por vousotros, la mejor pareja de toudo Nerima...

Uno de los compañeros de clase de Nabiki que ya había bebido más que suficiente les gritó esto totalmente desinhibido, los compañeros a excepción de Kuno que se quedó terriblemente serio aplaudieron divertidos. Ukyo había visto como llegaban Ranma y Akane mirándose felices el uno al otro y como ahora estaban totalmente colorados pero sin negar nada. Entendió perfectamente sus miradas pero no le sorprendió. Para su sorpresa tampoco le dolió, no demasiado al menos. Era algo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo, podía verlo en el instituto a diario y cada vez era algo más claro. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando ligeramente hasta que notó algo húmedo bajar por sus mejillas. Sorprendida se limpió las lágrimas y esbozó su mejor sonrisa para no preocuparlos.

Decidió aparentar que no había pasado nada y comentó con ellos las anécdotas que habían ocurrido en su ausencia. Por fin lo había visto claro, no le hacía falta verlos besándose para entenderlo, la mirada que tenían al bajar juntos era suficiente para aceptarlo completamente. Descubrió un poco aliviada que al menos por una parte se había quitado un peso de encima al terminar de aceptarlo. Se marchó más tranquila con Konatsu hacia el grupo de amigas de Nabiki que en ese momento hablaban animadas con Kuno y otros chicos.

Ranma y Akane se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Hiroshi y Daisuke se habían animado a bailar con Yuka y Sayuri que para su sorpresa aceptaron con mucho gusto el ofrecimiento. Ranma y Akane conversaban solos muy juntos el uno del otro. Parecía como si los demás compañeros les estuvieran dejando solos a posta. Decidieron ignorar el "incidente" y comentar como se estaba desarrollando la fiesta.

-Vaya con esos dos, espero que no se caigan o aulgo porque en el estado que están…

-Jiji, Tampoco te creas que Yuka y Sayuri están mucho mejor…

-Uff, estaría bien que se juntaran, a ver si tienen suerte, ya te habrás dado cuenta pero están bien pillados por tu amigas…

-Quizás tengan más posibilidades de lou que se creen…

Ranma vio como una pareja de un curso superior al suyo se besaban en una esquina. Era una pareja que llevaba poco tiempo pero en el instituto ya sabían que estaban saliendo. Ranma en ese momento volvió a recordar lo cobarde que era cuando se trataba de besar a Akane, no podía ni imaginarse una escena parecida con ella en la fiesta. De un trago se tomó su bebida y se echó otra, Daisuke e Hiroshi estaban de nuevo con él, las chicas se habían marchado juntas pero vendrían pronto. Hiroshi aprovechó para explicar sus avances con Yuka y Daisuke hizo lo propio con Sayuri. Cuando llegaron las chicas Hiroshi y Daisuke tomaron a Yuka y sayuri de la mano y aprovecharon para separarse de los demás.

Ranma pensó que estaba bastante bien eso de poder estar con tu chica sin tener que ocultarse de los demás, tal vez besarse delante de todos como la pareja de tercero no, pero al menos serviría para evitar definitivamente los malentendidos. Ranma se enojó cuando en frente de sus ojos encontró un ejemplo de lo acababa de pensar en ese momento. Kuno había conseguido separar a Akane que estaba visiblemente afectada por el alcohol de su grupo de amigas. Le estaba recitando poesía barata mientras que le entregaba una rosa roja. Akane no sabía donde meterse y no sabía como rechazar a Kuno. Kuno le había ayudado recientemente y aunque era el Kuno de siempre, esta vez se estaba comportando más o menos correctamente y no quería mandarlo a volar. Al menos no estaba intentando abrazarla como hacía en otras ocasiones. Pero Kuno continuó atosigando a Akane con sus poesías declarándole que nadie en el mundo la amaba más que él.

Ranma se bebió su vaso de nuevo de un trago y se dirigió hacía Kuno con sus ojos clavados en él. En ese momento le daba igual reconocer lo que sentía por Akane, estaba cansado de este tipo de situaciones, no le importaba decir a todos que la amaba, que estaban saliendo juntos y nadie tenía porqué insinuarse a Akane… Y no sólo no le importaba, lo iba a hacer. Kuno vio como Ranma se le acercaba muy serio mirándole fijamente a los ojos y probablemente después de haber bebido bastante. También vio como Akane miraba hacia Ranma preocupada pero a la vez ¿Orgullosa de él?

Entender la expresión de Akane le dolió profundamente y por una vez fue Kuno quién intentó evitar la pelea al intuir lo que Ranma iba a hacer. Guardó su rosa y se rió falsamente.

-Olvida lo que he dicho Akane Tendo, perdóname por molestarte con mis versos, no es momento para esto.

Kuno se dirigió al grupo de Nabiki y la conversación se reanudó de nuevo como si nada. Nabiki, Ukyo y algunos compañeros fueron muy conscientes de que el cambio de Kuno se debió a la llegada de Ranma. Éste todavía tenía la expresión enojada en su rostro. Ranma finalmente se contuvo y poco a poco volvió a recuperar su estado normal. Akane rápidamente se había dirigido hacia él y al rato estaban hablando de nuevo animadamente sin dejar de mirarse a sus ojos. Ranma tenía dudas sobre si había sido una buena idea no decir nada finalmente pero tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido el comportamiento de Kuno.

Kuno había perdido su sonrisa, se encontraba en ese momento ausente, parecía totalmente abatido. Pasado un rato algunos compañeros se recogieron para sus casas, Nabiki aprovechó para intentar entablar conversación con Kuno, éste se encontraba solo. Kuno había estado toda la noche especialmente comunicativo pero desde que dejó a Akane no había dicho palabra.

-Kuno… ¿Todo va bien?

-Me temo que nunca será el momento adecuado…

-¿Cómo?

-Tu hermana… Da igual lo que yo sienta, definitivamente no hay sitio en su corazón para mi…

-… Creo que es lo más inteligente que te escouchado en mucho tiempo.

Kuno la miró un tanto enojado pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

-Se supone que ahora es cuando tú deberías consolarme por mi perdida o algo así ¿No te parece?

Nabiki sonrió abiertamente. Kuno estaba mostrándose enojado y divertido al mismo tiempo, increíble, dos expresiones a la vez, y encima parecía estar por una vez con los pies en el suelo y no en su mundo de fantasía. Continuó teniendo con él una conversación sincera descubriendo que Kuno era mejor muchacho de lo que se pensaba. Definitivamente, Kuno con algunas copas de más era una caja de sorpresas.

Akane y Ranma estuvieron juntos el resto de la noche. Gracias al alcohol estaban más desinhibidos y sin darse cuenta, aunque ni mucho menos hicieron lo mismo que la pareja de tercero, no pudieron evitar mostrar evidentes signos de complicidad entre ellos. Se dieron cuenta de que algunos compañeros se habían percatado de su situación. Nadie decía nada pero algunos intuían lo que podía pasar entre ellos, pronto habría rumores en todo el instituto. Estaban preocupados pero al menos parecía que Kuno y Ukyo no iban a montar ninguna escena.

La fiesta continuó durante más tiempo pero poco a poco todos se fueron marchando. Los amigos de Akane y Ranma se fueron acompañándose entre ellos. Kuno y algunos amigos de la clase de Nabiki continuaron hasta el final. Estaban sentados en círculo en el suelo mientras que Kuno que se había abandonado definitivamente a la bebida y que cada vez tenía más dificultad para el habla contaba historias de Samuráis. Algunos compañeros estaban en pésimo estado y se reían continuamente sin venir a cuento. Estaban malentendiendo a Kuno ya que no se enteraban de la mitad de lo que decía y pensaban que estaba contando alguna clase de chiste especialmente largo. Otros en mejor estado encontraban esas historias extrañamente fascinantes a pesar de que tampoco entendían muy bien lo que a Kuno le costaba vocalizar, Nabiki estaba en este último grupo pero casi acabo en el otro.

Finalmente se quedaron solos con Nabiki que no se veía con fuerzas para ir hasta la casa de la amiga donde se había quedado a dormir esos días. Los tres habían acusado los excesos y estaban visiblemente afectados.

-Ha siodo todo realmente sourprendente… Incluso Kuno esta noche paurecía… Eun fin, hausta mañana parejita…

Nabiki se despidió de ellos giñándoles un ojo.

-…Haustamañana Nbiki.

Ranma acompañó a Akane a su habitación y después de despedirla sonriente se dirigió a la suya muy somnoliento.

Se encontraba muy cansado después de todo lo que había pasado. Al instante de arroparse de cualquier manera ya estaba durmiendo muy profundamente.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba con su padre viajando para un nuevo entrenamiento.

Se sorprendió de que su padre le llevara de nuevo a la ciudad en vez de a las montañas como solían hacer pero no discutió nada. Confiaba en su padre, todo lo que sabía sobre las artes marciales se lo había enseñado él así como casi todo en la vida. Su padre lo era todo para él. Ranma hacía rápido amistad con sus compañeros de clase pero en realidad no tenía demasiados amigos, no le daba tiempo y los pocos que hacía los perdía cuando su padre se marchaba con él a un nuevo entrenamiento. Esto hizo que Ranma tuviese muchos momentos de relativa soledad en la que perderse en sus pensamientos. Genma era, además de su padre, su mejor y realmente único amigo.

Genma se paró y miró a Ranma con una expresión seria. Ranma se sorprendió al verle el gesto, parecía que el entrenamiento de hoy sería muy importante.

-Ranma, ha llegado el día, llevo pensando en este entrenamiento desde hace tiempo pero creo que ahora es el mejor momento para enseñártelo.

Ranma se mostraba ilusionado, aunque era cierto que a veces su padre le hacía discursos parecidos y después su entrenamiento resultaba ser una tontería o un engaño tenía mucha curiosidad por ver en que consistía esta vez su entrenamiento. Un Ranma de 10 años miró sonriente a su padre sin saber que le esperaba.

-¿Estás preparado para aprender el puño del gato?

-¡Claro que sí Papá!

Genma siguió mirándolo serio y comenzó a sacar algo de su mochila.

-Perfecto, lo primero será colocarte estas salchichas de pescado por tu cuerpo.

Ranma no entendía nada pero no discutió, aunque alguna vez le había decepcionado confiaba en su padre. Le dejó hacer y al poco tiempo estaba cubierto de salchichas y oliendo a pescado.

-Vale ¿Y ahora qué?

-Mira hacia ese agujero.

-¿Mmm?, Vaya, está lleno de gatos… ¡Eyyy!

Ranma sintió como le empujaba su padre y caía en el agujero lleno de gatos. Algunos de estos gatos se enojaron cuando cayó sobre ellos con la aparente intención de de atacarles, otros estaban hambrientos ya que llevaban varios días encerrados desde que los capturó el humano gordo de gafas gruesas y al oler el pescado corrieron a probar su primer bocado desde hacía tiempo. De cualquier forma todos entraron en frenesí y corrieron a hacia Ranma para arañarlo y mordisquearlo.

Ranma trataba de defenderse pero cada vez estaba más aterrorizado y no pudo evitar que aquellos gatos le atacaran a su antojo. Notaba que cada vez perdía más el control de la situación y le pareció que aquellos gatos podían realmente devorarlo como siguiese más tiempo allí. No lo hacía desde hacía mucho pero llamó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas pidiéndole ayuda. Su padre era la única persona que podía ayudarle.

-¡Papá, sácame de aquí!

-¡Ranma si te ayudo esto no servirá de nada! ¡Tú eres el único que puede encontrar el camino para aprender el puño del gato!

Ranma intentó comprender lo que le decía su padre, pero el miedo que le atenazaba era cada vez mayor, se encontraba en un peligro muy real y su padre no le ayudaba. No sabía que clase de enseñanza podía sacar de un grupo de gatos furiosos. Intentaba quitárselos de encima pero estos no le tenían ningún miedo y cada vez le atacaban mordiéndole y arañándole con más saña. Ranma pronto perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo atacado por aquellos gatos. Se encontraba semiinconsciente sintiéndose cada vez más débil e indefenso. Cuando sintió que le abandonaban las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban se limitó a hacerse un ovillo esperando que aquello acabara cuando antes.

Estaba perdiendo la consciencia pero aún así pudo escuchar como si su padre dijese algo, escuchó poco después un ruido extraño y que algo más grande había entrado en el agujero. Podía sentir como algunos gatos se le quitaban de encima. Aún así había muchísimos gatos que seguían arañándole por lo que no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y ver que estaba pasando, seguramente su padre por fin le estaba ayudando. Un pequeño grito entrecortado seguido de múltiples ruidos de patitas que se alejaban de él le hizo entender que realmente había entrado su padre. Se encontraba muy lastimado y sentía que apenas podía mover un solo músculo pero hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos. En ese momento no sentía ningún gato en su cara, sólo notaba como cuatro o cinco gatos continuaban mordisqueándole cerca de donde aún tenía sujetas las salchichas. Aún abriéndolos no veía más que una especie de mar rojizo. Entendiendo que era su propia sangre se limpió con una mano y poco a poco empezó a distinguir algo con trabajo debido a la oscuridad del agujero y a que en ese momento veía todo muy borroso.

En ese momento pocos gatos le prestaban atención a él, unos pocos se encontraban comiendo las salchichas que se le habían caído y la mayoría atacaba al que había entrado al agujero que ahora no reprimía sus gritos al encontrarse con que más y más gatos se le echaban sobre su cuerpo. Estuvo tentado de saltar del agujero y dejar a su padre dentro pero rápidamente abandonó esa idea cuando vio que a Genma comenzaban a flaquearle las fuerzas y tenía casi todo su cuerpo cubierto de gatos, en poco tiempo se encontraría como estaba él antes de su ayuda. Rápidamente fue hacia allí y los pocos gatos que aún le mordisqueaban y le clavaban las uñas se le comenzaron a caer. Ranma comenzó a quitarle los gatos que estaban a su altura, estaba claro que su padre era mucho más alto que él y tendría que idear algo para llegar hasta más arriba.

Sabiendo que los gatos más peligrosos eran los que estaban a la altura de su cara comenzó a saltar para llegar a su altura e intentar quitárselos. Viendo que así no avanzaba mucho ideó un nuevo plan, apoyándose en los gatos subió hasta la altura de los hombros y comenzó a quitárselos de la cara con las manos mientras que al mismo tiempo le quitaba gatos con las piernas. Ranma notó que su padre comenzó de nuevo a luchar con más energía al sentirse ayudado y se comenzó a quitar gatos con más rapidez. El problema de ese plan era que los gatos que le quitaba comenzaron a atacarle a él de nuevo más enojados aún. La esperanza que tenía en salir de allí se fue desvaneciendo cuando sintió que de nuevo le empezaban a flaquear las fuerzas y no pudo evitar empezar a caer y clavar sus rodillas en el suelo. De nuevo los gatos le arañaban y clavaban sus uñas por todo su cuerpo.

Estaba nuevamente perdiendo la consciencia cuando sintió que su padre le agarró y de un salto lo sacó de aquel infierno de gatos. Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo escuchar los lastimosos maullidos de gatos que habían salido del agujero agarrados a ellos y ahora su protector se encargaba de ahuyentar. Sintió como se subió el brazo que lo cogía por su cintura y con el otro le sujetó las piernas y lo acercó a su cuerpo sosteniéndolo con cuidado. Por fin aquella pesadilla había acabado, le daba igual mostrarse débil ante su padre, esa enseñanza de que no podía mostrar nunca ninguna debilidad a menos que fuera para engañar al enemigo le importaba poco en ese momento. Sintió como le acomodaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Un pecho femenino sin ninguna duda.

Muy sorprendido abrió los ojos con curiosidad y vio como Akane le miraba dulcemente mientras que parecía acariciarle su rostro.

-Descansa ahora Ranma, no dejaré que nada te haga daño.

Ranma entendió por primera vez que aquello era un sueño, recordó como llevaba años soñado lo mismo y siempre acababa una y otra vez en el agujero de los gatos. Prácticamente igual que como pasó en la realidad, eso era lo terrible de la pesadilla. Una pesadilla que rara vez la recordaba. Por el terror que le producía la escondía en lo más profundo de su mente. Pero esta vez, por alguna razón la recurrente pesadilla había acabado de la mejor forma posible.

Vale, era un sueño, ¿Y qué?, no quería despertarse. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que de alguna manera aquel sueño se sentía demasiado real. No tenía ganas de despertarse pero tampoco creía que pudiera hacerlo cuando en ningún momento le pareció estar soñando. Dejó esos pensamientos y de alguna manera creyó dormirse dentro de su propio sueño en el regazo de Akane.


	9. Miedo a despertar

**Miedo a despertar**

Ranma se encontraba profundamente dormido cuando le pareció escuchar una conversación que iba subiendo el tono hasta que casi lo despertó. Se encontraba en un estado semiinconsciente pero especialmente cómodo y tranquilo, ni siquiera consiguió abrir sus ojos. Le había parecido escuchar a su padre pero se encontraba tan a gusto que inmediatamente volvió a caer profundamente dormido. Al momento su padre le gritó y esta vez sí despertó inmediatamente.

* * *

Akane se encontraba somnolienta, en breve estaría en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando en ese estado de duermevela recordó el sueño que había tenido el día anterior. El día había sido tan agitado que apenas había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo. Aquel sueño con Ranma en el lago aprendiendo a nadar y besándose había sido maravilloso además de por alguna razón, muy real. En breve estaría totalmente dormida y con suerte tendría un sueño parecido al del día anterior. Cuando cayó dormida se olvidó de todo y simplemente vio normal como se encontraba de paseo por un barrio que extrañamente no conocía.

Era un día muy soleado y caluroso, iba vestida con su uniforme de instituto pero no recordaba que fuera o viniera del Furinkan. De hecho aquel barrio no le parecía el suyo, estaba perdida sin duda. Debía de ser más del medio día y apenas había gente por las calles, hacía demasiado calor. Se encontraba paseando intentando encontrar algo que la situara, ya fuera algún lugar que conociera o alguna cara conocida pero no encontró nada de eso . Finalmente le llamó la atención una niña que miraba hacia los televisores que se mostraban en la vitrina de una tienda de electrónica. Parecían televisores de segunda mano en muy buen estado. Vio con curiosidad que lo que estaba mirando aquella niña era un capítulo de Heidi. Akane sonrió para si misma mientras que asimilaba lo que veía. Parecía que habían repuesto la serie por enésima vez.

Cuando miró a otro televisor dejó de sonreír. Estaban echando un programa infantil que recordaba de cuando era pequeña. Era extraño que repusieran aquel programa pero no le dio más importancia y continuó caminando. Poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar. Era una zona por la que no acostumbraba a salir ya que estaba bastante lejos de su casa. Lo que le extrañaba es que aunque conocía aquel sitio de alguna manera parecía distinto a como lo recordaba. Había un sentimiento que la estaba invadiendo y finalmente logró descifrar. No entendía el porqué pero por alguna razón se sentía melancólica.

Se encontraba con estos pensamientos cuando escuchó el grito de un niño que pedía ayuda a su padre. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí y se encontró con una escena que hasta ese momento sólo conocía de lo que le habían contado Genma y Ranma. Cuando al acercarse vio que el padre que no prestaba ayuda a su hijo era Genma recordó y entendió lo que estaba pasando en aquel agujero. Se enojó al instante al presenciar como Genma no sólo no ayudaba a su hijo sino como además le llamaba cobarde por no enfrentarse a aquellos gatos que lo iban a marcar psicológicamente de por vida. Al acercarse a ellos pudo escuchar el apagado sollozo de Ranma, esto hizo que además de encogérsele el corazón Akane realmente estuviera viviéndolo. El hecho de que se encontrara tan enojada y preocupada ayudaba a que no pudiera razonar en ese momento que aquello no debía ser más que un sueño.

Sin mediar palabra mandó a volar a Genma de una patada y se tiró sin pensarlo en el agujero. Cuando vio entre una maraña de gatos a un pequeño Ranma gimoteando en posición fetal mientras que estos le atacaban cubriendo todo su cuerpo su corazón se le hizo un puño.

Comenzó rápido quitándole tres gatos que arañaban a Ranma en su cara mientras que este a duras penas podía cubrírsela con sus manos. Continuó quitando más y más gatos que al momento empezaron a atacarle a ella. Akane nunca había visto gatos tan furiosos, Genma sin duda los había preparado a conciencia para que fueran especialmente fieros. Por mucho que Ranma a su edad fuese un fuera de serie no podía enfrentarse a algo así. Ni siquiera ella era capaz como desgraciadamente empezó a comprobar. Apenas había sitio para moverse y aquellos hambrientos gatos no tenían ningún temor en atacarla. No tenían nada que perder, después de aquellos días encerrados no les quedaba mucha cordura gatuna.

Akane comenzó a entender el pánico que Ranma tenía a los gatos. Estos la estaban atacando por todo su cuerpo, se encontraba totalmente asustada y estaba empezando a perder la esperanza cuando escuchó como el pequeño Ranma gritó y empezó a ayudarla a quitarse gatos de encima. Esto le infundió ánimos y volvió a sentirse con fuerzas para enfrentarse a la situación

Cuando vio como Ranma volvía a pasar apuros y de nuevo los gatos se ensañaban con él empezó a quitar de ambos a aquellos malditos gatos con más determinación. Akane no era especialmente buena saltando pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor para salir de allí. Se agachó ligeramente y tomó a Ranma cogiéndole por la cintura con un brazo y protegiéndole sus ojos con la otra mano. Hasta aquel entonces nunca había dado un salto como el que pretendía y menos sujetando a alguien pero había que intentarlo.

Puso toda la fuerza que le quedaba en sus piernas y para su sorpresa pudo saltar lo suficiente para salir de aquel maldito lugar. Algunos gatos que habían salido agarrados a ellos corrieron de allí y se esfumaron pero otros dos aún les atacaban enojados. Akane fue bastante convincente con estos gatos que enseguida corrieron despavoridos, pronto habían entendido que se les había acabado su ventaja y de Akane sólo podían esperar mucho dolor.

Se tranquilizó cuando vio que por fin se habían librado de todos los gatos y comenzó a estrechar a Ranma contra ella mientras que inspeccionaba preocupada las heridas que tenía por su pequeño cuerpo. Ranma se encontraba aún temblando con los ojos cerrados. Era normal después de todo lo que había pasado y más siendo aún un niño. Con cuidado le colocó su cabeza contra su pecho y le cogió de manera que se sintiera más seguro mientras que le limpiaba con cuidado la sangre y lágrimas que tenía en su rostro. Se sintió más tranquila cuando Ranma abrió los ojos y la miró con curiosidad sin saber quién era ella realmente.

-Descansa ahora Ranma, no dejaré que nada te haga daño.

La mirada de Ranma cambió. La miró feliz y poco a poco se fue quedando apaciblemente dormido. De alguna manera parecía haberla reconocido. Pero… ¿Cómo podía reconocerla si no la iba a conocer hasta 7 años después? Bien y entonces ¿Qué sentido tenía que ella estuviera…? Vale, por fin se había dado cuenta. Todo aquello no era más que un sueño. Y ahora que lo sabía seguramente iba a despertarse en breve… No. Ni hablar. No quería despertarse en ese momento.

Aunque temió despertarse no pasó nada, seguía allí, con Ranma. ¿De verdad que aquello era realmente un sueño? Akane se encontraba entre confundida y aliviada mientras sostenía a un pequeño Ranma de apenas 10 años en su regazo. El pequeño estaba plácidamente dormido y tenía una expresión un poco más tranquila en su rostro. Pensó que si aquello era un sueño era demasiado extraño. Bien, de cualquier forma lo único que tenía sentido era que estaba soñando pero por otra parte todo había sido demasiado real. La pelea que acababa de tener le había dejado secuelas y aún le dolían los arañazos y pequeños bocados que tenía por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que realmente estaba allí, sentada al lado de una casa que desconocía. Se irguió para mirar mejor y vio con todo detalle donde se encontraba. Si miraba arriba podía ver un cielo azulado totalmente despejado con un sol radiante que la cegaba. Tenía incluso bastante calor, algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta la época del año en la que realmente se encontraba. Al mirar a Ranma volvió a olvidarse un poco de la situación al preocuparse por él, podía ver que aún tenía una expresión ligeramente asustada.

-Ranma… ¿Y pasaste por esto tres veces?, una vez ha sido horrible, tres veces tuvo que ser… Maldita sea, ¿En qué pensaba tu padre?

Se incorporó con cuidado y se fue con Ranma hacia el lado de la fachada de la casa que proyectaba sombra. Al sentarse se fijó en él y vio a un niño que efectivamente parecía Ranma con 7 años menos. La brisa que corría a la sombra los refrescó rápidamente, Akane acarició a Ranma con su mano libre por la espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza y sonrió al sentír como éste se estrechaba contra ella y esta vez sonreía plácidamente en sueños. Visualizó todos los detalles del pequeño que descansaba en su regazo entendiendo que nunca un sueño podría sentirse tan real. Entonces, ¿De verdad era Ranma ese pequeño que tenía en sus brazos?

No, no podía serlo, simplemente todo lo que había pasado sólo debía ser un sueño, todo producto de su mente. Pero al mirarlo de nuevo no le pareció nada de eso. Se asustó ligeramente al no comprender que estaba pasando cuando Genma Saotome apareció para seguir confundiéndola.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres jovencita?

Akane lo miró aún más confusa.

-Me has pillado desprevenido, no esperaba un ataque como ese. No parecías querer hacer mucho daño, sólo mandarme lejos ¿Por qué razón me has atacado?

-¿Qué por qué le he atacado?, ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre hacerle algo así a su propio hijo?

Akane miró hacia Ranma fijamente con preocupación. Lo encontró especialmente adorable en ese momento, Ranma se movió ligeramente, las voces que estaba dando Genma lo estaban despertando pero Akane lo meció ligeramente e inmediatamente respiraba de nuevo suavemente mientras que mostraba un apacible gesto al dormir, sí, sería un sueño pero Ranma ahora sólo era un pequeño que estaba descansando plácidamente en sus brazos. Le sonrió y lo estrechó suavemente un poco más contra ella mientras que le acariciaba el pelo de su cabeza. Mientras que hacía esto ignoró a Genma pensando que éste quizás desaparecería si lo ignoraba pero Genma no la ignoró a ella.

-Es parte de su entrenamiento, tengo que ser duro con él si quiero que me supere algún día y... Oye, que me lo estás ablandando… ¡RANMA, VAMOS DESPIERTA MALDITO HOLGAZAN, EL ENTRENAMIENTO NO HA HECHO MÁS QUE EMPEZAR!

Ranma se despertó como un resorte pero Akane le siguió sujetando suavemente contra ella. Akane entendió que no iba a ser todo tan sencillo.

-Déjelo descansar, ¡No se si lo sabe aún pero Ranma acaba de pasar por una situación traumática!

Al despertar Ranma se sorprendió de que seguía en ese extraño sueño y aún tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 10 años. Cerró los ojos con la vana esperanza de despertar pero al volver a abrirlos comprobó que seguía allí. Miraba a ambos adultos intentando comprender que estaba pasando, esperaba haber despertado en su habitación pero seguía en ese sueño que se sentía tan real. Si no fuera porque era imposible pensaría que realmente tenía 10 años y había viajado en el tiempo con la compañía de Akane que seguía aparentando tener 17 años. Al darse cuenta de donde se había quedado dormido entendió porque se encontraba especialmente cómodo hacía un momento en su sueño. Inmediatamente se ruborizó. Todavía estaría soñando pero la sensación de vergüenza que sintió en ese momento era absolutamente real.

-Mi hijo necesita este entrenamiento, le ayudará a ser más fuerte.

-No, a lo único que le va a ayudar es a tener una fobia irracional a los gatos.

Y a que en situaciones límites pierda la consciencia y se crea uno, pensó para si Akane.

-No se quién eres jovencita pero obviamente no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas. Esto es un entrenamiento legendario de probada eficacia que…

-…Que sólo un idiota enseñaría a otro idiota, mírelo, lo pone en el mismo libro en que lo ha leído.

-¿Eh?... Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil encontrar el libro del que estoy hablando, en fin. Ranma levántate y ven aquí, las salchichas han sido ineficaces, ahora tenemos que probar con pescado salado.

Ranma estaba en silencio mientras que continuaba expectante entre divertido por la situación e impresionado por como Akane lo defendía. Admitió para si mismo que no le importaba seguir donde estaba, no sólo tenía el cuerpo que había tenido con 10 años, por alguna razón se volvía a sentir como un niño y por muy ruborizado que se encontrara se sentía especialmente bien al estar protegido en el regazo de Akane. La opción que le ofrecía Genma de volver al agujero con los gatos ciertamente no le apetecía nada en ese momento. Muy colorado Ranma permaneció en silencio esperando acontecimientos. Akane lo acercó más contra ella y continuó espetando a su padre.

-¿Y por qué no pruebas antes tú mismo la eficacia del entrenamiento?

-¿Estás loca?, es un agujero lleno de gatos, ¿Por quién me tomas?

Akane sintió en ese momento la necesidad de estrangular a Genma.

-Claro, mejor que lo pruebe antes Ranma, ¿No?

-Ranma lo hará bien, estoy seguro y si falla lo sacaré y seguiremos probando.

-No te veía antes muy dispuesto a meterte en el agujero y sacarlo.

-Claro. Como que es un agujero lleno de gatos. Lo iba a sacar pasándole una cuerda por el cuerpo.

Los ojos de Akane se quedaron como platos mientras que miraba incrédula a Genma Saotome dudando entre mandarlo a volar o a clavarlo en el suelo con su mazo. En ese momento pensó que demasiado bien había salido Ranma con el padre que lo había educado. Dudaba que las virtudes que tenía Ranma se las pudiese haber enseñado alguien como Genma.

Akane dejó a Ranma en el suelo irguiéndose ella y este adivinó que Akane ya había hablado lo suficiente con su padre y lo iba a mandar a volar de nuevo en breves instantes. La agarró de la mano e hizo que lo mirara.

-Espera Akane.

Desde su altura le guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia su padre. Akane se quedó de nuevo extrañada al ver como Ranma conocía su nombre e incluso parecía conocerla perfectamente a ella.

-¿Conoces a esta chica Ranma?

-Si papa, es mi prometida, Akane Tendo.

Akane miró sorprendida hacia el pequeño.

-… ¿Cómo conoces tu ese…?, ¡Eso es imposible! Soun aún no… Ranma explícame de que va todo esto.

-Te reto a un combate papá, te lo explicare todo si me vences…

-¿Qué me retas?... ¿Y piensas que puedes vencerme? Vaya día estamos teniendo hoy… Muy bien Ranma, te venceré como siempre, esta jovencita se marchara y nos dejará entrenar en paz y finalizaras el entrenamiento del puño del gato. ¡En guardia jovencito!

-Venga papa, ataca.

Recuérdame como atacabas hace 7 años, pensó para sí.

Genma atacó confiado, su hijo estaba haciendo grandes progresos, incluso había conseguido golpearlo en alguna ocasión. Pero Genma nunca había mostrado toda su fuerza contra él por supuesto. De vez en cuando le daba esperanzas y le hacía creer que podía ganarle pero sólo era una estratagema para que Ranma intentase superarse día a día. Genma sabía que tenía un diamante en bruto que tenía que pulir y hoy tenía que demostrarle que aún estaba a años luz de él.

Pero pronto se quedó sorprendido, Ranma le evitaba sus golpes, a duras penas pero conseguía esquivarle, y eso a pesar de que él no estaba conteniéndose en absoluto. Los movimientos de Ranma eran perfectos, no mostraba en ningún momento ninguna abertura y si no fuese una locura pensaría que el que quizás estaba conteniéndose era más bien su hijo.

A pesar de todo, tras varios amagos e intentos fallidos, Genma consiguió fintarle una patada alta con su pierna izquierda que hizo que Ranma perdiese la posición ventajosa en la que estaba y utilizando toda su velocidad consiguió dejarle sin espacio. Genma lanzó sin contenerse para acabar pronto el combate una tremenda patada tras giro que sabía que era imposible que Ranma pudiera evitarla. Ranma efectivamente entendió que en la posición en la que estaba su única posibilidad era cubrirse lo mejor posible y eso hizo.

El tremendo golpe desplazó a Ranma varios metros pero consiguió caer bien y aparentemente no tenía ni un rasguño. Genma tras sentir como conectaba la patada pensó que el combate había terminado pero se quedó incrédulo al ver como su hijo lo miraba desafiante.

Ranma comprobó que su padre en ese momento era mucho más fuerte que él, incluso más rápido. Pero eso era algo que ya sabía antes del combate. El golpe que le había propinado Genma, a pesar de habérselo cubierto, le había hecho más daño de lo que aparentaba. Sabía que si no se lo hubiese conseguido cubrir el combate habría terminado, su padre quería acabar pronto y no se estaba conteniendo así que decidió que el utilizaría también todos sus recursos disponibles. El problema era que sabía que no tenía la velocidad necesaria para poder conectar algún golpe claro y mucho menos la fuerza suficiente para realizar algo de daño sin recibir una contra letal por parte de su padre. A partir de este momento no tomó ningún riesgo y no trató de golpear a Genma hasta que no estuviese completamente seguro de que su padre no le podría responder.

Genma pronto estaba cometiendo fallos ante la desesperación de que su hijo esta vez le esquivaba todo e incluso alguna vez conseguía conectarle algún golpe, aunque por supuesto estos golpes no conseguían hacerle apenas daño. Genma se enfureció pero al mismo tiempo ideó un plan para tomar ventaja.

-Vamos Ranma, así nunca vas a hacerme nada. Vamos ataca, no voy a defenderme, no tengo miedo de tus débiles golpes.

Ranma sabía que era una trampa pero aún así fue directamente a por su padre, tenía curiosidad por ver que le preparaba. Saltó y atacó cargando toda su fuerza en su pierna derecha, esta vez iba a depositar toda su fuerza en ese golpe. Genma se sorprendió cuando entendió que esta vez se le venía encima un tremendo golpe, se preparó para recibir el impacto y fue desplazado varios metros hacia atrás. Era increíble la fuerza que aquel crío había conseguido sacar de su pequeño cuerpo pero ahora Genma lo tenía donde quería.

Tirado en el suelo y levemente dolorido pero sonriente Genma sujetaba a Ranma de la pierna.

-Ya eres mío. ¡Prepárate Ranma!

Ranma de repente tuvo un escalofrío, algo iba mal, no le gustaba lo que iba a pasar. Sabía que su padre era capaz de improvisar e inventar nuevas técnicas si la situación lo requería, algunas podían ser estúpidas e inútiles pero otras podían ser realmente ingeniosas y efectivas. Pronto entendió que iba a ser algo similar a la técnica de la "Cuna del Infierno" que su padre inventaría 7 años después.

Pero antes de atacar Ranma ya había intuido lo que podía hacer su padre. Cuando Genma efectivamente intentó reducirle un temeroso Ranma no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de utilizar una de sus mejores técnicas.

-¡ Mouko Takabisha!

Una bola de ki golpeó a Genma desplazándolo varios metros haciendo que soltara a Ranma de su agarre. Sin entender muy bien como aquel crío se había soltado de su agarre fue a por Ranma más enojado aún.

Esta vez Ranma lo vio claro y no le permitió a su padre más oportunidades. Quizás con 10 años no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerle suficiente daño pero ahora sí tenía más recursos.

-Adiós Papa, ya me has estropeado bastante mi sueño.

-¿Mmmqué?

-¡HIRYUSHOTENHA!

Genma salió despedido por el huracán y se perdió de la vista de Ranma.

Ranma estaba jadeante pero sonriente, ni se acordaba de que estaba soñando y no era un combate real. Pero lo cierto es que le pareció absolutamente real. Vale, estaba soñando, no había otra explicación, pero también estaba sediento. Cerró sus ojos e intentó pensar en que quería una jarra de limonada bien fría. Cuando los abrió vio decepcionado que no apareció nada. Si estaba soñando desde luego no tenía ningún tipo de control. Akane había visto todo el combate incrédula de lo que estaba pasando. No entendía nada. Todo era muy extraño pero a la vez real para ser un sueño, ya no estaba segura de nada. Se acercó a Ranma y lo miró extrañada.

-Realmente pareces Ranma, pero esos golpes no los vas a aprender hasta dentro de 7 años…

Ranma la miró divertido.

-Tú también pareces realmente Akane, tienes el mismo aspecto que tendrás dentro de 7 años pero no te comportarás tan bien conmigo hasta que llevemos casi un año juntos.

-Ranma… ¿De verdad eres tú?

En ese momento Genma cayó al lado de ellos inconsciente.

Ranma miró serio a su inconsciente padre para mirar después con preocupación a Akane. Ésta le había hecho la misma pregunta que se hacía él con respecto a ella. ¿De verdad era Akane? Se asustó ligeramente al sentir lo real que parecía esa Akane pero razonó que probablemente no era real y sólo era la Akane que se estaba imaginando en su sueño. Eso era lo que le decía la lógica, era lo único que tenía sentido si como todo apuntaba estaba soñando. Pero le daba miedo que la chica que tenía frente a él desapareciera si se despertase. Por mucha lógica en la que pensara lo único que sabía era que deseaba que la chica que tenía frente a él realmente fuese su Akane.


	10. Miedo a despertar 2

Hola, decir que es normal que os enredéis :). De hecho en parte es lo que quiero que pase ^^. Bueno, en este capitulo va a continuar todo muy raro de nuevo pero creo que ayudará a que intuyáis por donde tira la cosa. En el siguiente capítulo al menos habrá explicación para todas las cosas extrañas que están pasando y ya acabará el fic definitivamente (esta vez sí).

* * *

**Miedo a despertar 2**

Ranma miraba a Akane sin saber cómo enfrentarse a una situación tan confusa. Aún con cierta duda decidió que ahora que sabía que estaba soñando podía intentar convertir su recurrente pesadilla en algo divertido o al menos poner a prueba lo que aparentemente era un sueño. Aunque de momento de lo único que estaba seguro era que estaba sediento. Akane por su parte decidió que de momento no indagaría y quedaría expectante para ver hasta qué punto era real el sueño.

- Uff, estoy sediento, ¿No tienes sed?

-La verdad es que sí…

-La puerta principal está abierta... Ven akane, dentro deberíamos de encontrar agua.

Akane estaba aún extrañada de todo pero asintió y le siguió. Tras entrar descubrieron confundidos una casa absolutamente real. Bebieron todo lo que necesitaban y salieron al exterior. Se habian acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la casa y al salir de nuevo les cegó el radiante sol. Ranma se acercó a su padre y lo encontró aún inconsciente. Volvió a intentar autoconvencerse de que todo aquello no podía ser real pero sueño o no, no pudo evitar asustarse al pensar en que quizás se le había ido la mano en la pelea. Pero al acercarse más y fijarse mejor vio que su padre estaba perfectamente, sólo inconsciente.

Por supuesto, era Genma Saotome después de todo. Lo miró muy serio. Su padre siempre fue una montaña imposible de escalar para él, aquel joven Genma era un luchador fuera de serie e incluso mejoraría algo más con los años. Hasta los 14 no empezaría a luchar contra él decentemente. A los 15 conseguiría igualarlo en alguna ocasión y hasta bien cumplidos los 16 no empezaría a superarlo poco a poco.

Akane se acercó a Ranma para ver como miraba fijamente a su padre, le pareció que lo miraba incluso con respeto. Ranma sintió que hacía un calor sofocante, cogió a su padre de los hombros y lo arrastró dejándolo en una postura más cómoda en la misma zona con sombra en la que estuvo con Akane.

-Despertará dentro de poco Akane, mejor que nos vayamos antes.

Akane asintió, entendió que Ranma por muy mal que se llevase con su padre en el fondo lo respetaba mucho. Genma seguramente también habría tenido buenos momentos con él. Estaba con esos pensamientos cuando vio como Ranma miraba hacia los gatos que estaban en el agujero rígido como un palo.

-Odio a esos bichos, de verdad que los odio. Pero no podemos dejarlos ahí…

Akane se acercó y le asintió.

-Sí, no tienen la culpa de que tu padre sea idiota.

Ranma finalmente se movió al lado de la entrada y rompió la tabla que le pareció más larga. Se acercó al agujero un poco pero cuando comenzó a visualizar a los gatos no pudo avanzar más y se quedó rígido. Akane le entendió la intención y cogió la tabla para dejarla caer en el agujero. Era lo suficientemente larga para que los gatos pudiesen subir por ella y escapar de allí. Ranma intentó moverse pero estaba paralizado. Al momento no paraban de salir gatos del interior.

-¡Akane vámonos de aquí! ¡Vámonos ya!

-Venga, cuando quieras…

Akane no veía nada que le impidiera a Ranma salir de allí pero al momento entendió que Ranma estaba paralizado de miedo. Un gato se acercó a Ranma y se rozó por sus piernas maullando aparentemente agradecido. Inmediatamente el pelo de Ranma se erizó y se quedó petrificado hasta que Akane le agarró de la mano y poco a poco consiguió que éste recuperara la movilidad y empezara a seguirla.

Una vez se alejaron Ranma estaba ya más tranquilo, descubrió que llevaba algo de dinero encima por lo que decidió dirigirse hasta una tienda que conocía de su infancia. Se sorprendió cuando vio a la misma dependienta que recordaba. Al ver de nuevo a aquella mujer aún muy joven recordó lo simpática que siempre fue con él en las escasas ocasiones que entró en la tienda cuando tuvo algo de dinero.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con tu padre?

-Muy bien, hoy gané yo.

-¡No me digas!, venga ¡Chócala campeón!

Ranma chocó la mano contra la mujer muy sonriente volviéndose a sentir como un niño. Akane miró la escena divertida. Ranma encontró en la vitrina las mismas golosinas que recordaba de su infancia. Se sorprendió de encontrar el que era su pastelito favorito con pegatinas de regalo de Mazinger-Z. Cuando compró dos la dependienta lo miró traviesa al ver cómo le daba uno a Akane y decidió hacer sonrojar al pequeño.

-¿Y esta chica tan guapa? ¿Ya tienes novia?

Su gesto divertido cambió rápido al sorprenderse tanto por la respuesta de Akane como al ver como le pasaba el brazo en un gesto cariñoso.

-Más o menos. Estamos felizmente prometidos.

Ranma se fijó en el genuino gesto de sorpresa de la dependienta cuando los despidió sin saber que responder. Al poco de salir al mirarse entre ellos no pudieron evitar reírse ligeramente.

Genma se despertó en ese momento, no recordaba que hacía allí tirado durmiendo a la sombra. Llamó a Ranma pero este no aparentaba estar cerca. Recordó entonces haber tenido un extraño sueño en el que su hijo le había vencido usando una extraña técnica. Su mente no podía concebir lo que acaba de pasar como real. Bueno, ese era su sueño después de todo, que su hijo le superara algún día. No le dio más importancia y miró en todas direcciones en busca de Ranma, al momento se fijó en como montones de gatos escapaban en todas direcciones. Maldita sea, otra vez tenía que capturar a esos gatos, hoy su hijo tenía que pasar esta prueba y se iba a encargar de ello. Vaya que sí.

Ranma descubrió el barrio tal y como lo recordaba. Se acordó del terreno en el que dentro de 7 años empezarían a construir el edificio en el que en el día anterior estuvo con Akane. Decidió ver con sus propios ojos hasta que punto era real el ¿sueño? y le pidió a Akane que lo siguiera corriendo ya que se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban en ese momento. Esta vez Akane siguió a Ranma sin esfuerzo y cuando llegaron era Ranma el que mostraba haber ido al límite.

Ranma vio como en aquella zona aún habían muchos árboles, abundante vegetación y seguramente aún algún animal que todavía no se había dado cuenta que ese lugar tenía los días contados. En un par de años cortarían la mayoría de árboles, asfaltarían y empezarían a construir el paseo por el que el día anterior estuvo con Akane. En 5 años más ya no quedaría recuerdo de que aquella zona había pertenecido al bosque que cada vez quedaba a más distancia de ellos. Akane miraba a todas partes con melancolía, olfateando y admirando la aún espectacular naturaleza que se resistía a morir.

-Ranma… Casi no recordaba que hace bien poco teníamos esta maravilla al lado de casa. El paseo que construirán después no es ni una décima parte de lo bonito que es esto ahora mismo.

Ranma asintió para después mirar al pequeño monte. Dentro de 7 años apenas habría recuerdo de lo que fue. Dentro de 7 años de un salto o dos podría llegar hasta la cima. No sólo porque tendría mucha más fuerza y capacidad para saltar sino porque además el pequeño monte ahora tenía mucha más pendiente. En la situación actual le era mucho más recomendable subirlo a pie como cualquier persona normal.

Akane le pareció leer el pensamiento y le sonrió haciéndole que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

-Ven Ranma, será divertido subir poco a poco y ver como era Nerima desde aquí.

Ranma aún no estaba acostumbrado del todo a su pequeño cuerpo y resbaló en un par de ocasiones haciendo que Akane lo sujetara cuando casi cayó al desmoronársele parte del suelo que pisaba. Una vez subieron Akane miró como el pequeño Ranma se asomaba peligrosamente por todas las direcciones para mirar el paisaje. Ranma le parecía igual que un niño curioso de diez años como físicamente aparentaba.

-¡Ranma cuidado te puedes caer!

-¿Eh, por quien me tomas? Está todo controlado.

-Ya como hace un momento… Ven aquí anda. ¡Mira!, desde aquí se ve mi casa.

-Wow, ¡es verdad!

Al rato de estar contemplando todo el paisaje Ranma estaba sentado junto a Akane y volvió a mirarla fijamente. Allí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre mirando feliz, quizás algo melancólica hacia su casa. Al estar tan cerca de ella la brisa le llevó toda su fragancia femenina. Era Akane, sin duda, conocía todos y cada uno de los detalles de ella. Pero tenía la misma edad que tendría cuando pasaran 7 años y el sólo tenía 10. Ranma se sonrojó entonces, deseaba besar a una chica que físicamente era 7 años mayor que él. Negando para si mismo intentó usar la lógica. Esta le decía que la única explicación posible era que estaba en un sueño inusualmente real. Ranma sintió pánico al recordar que la Akane con la que estaba no debía ser real y desaparecería cuando él se despertase. La miraba asustado, si no era Akane no entendía por qué el corazón le latía exactamente igual que cuando estaba con ella.

Cuando Akane le sorprendió mirándole dulcemente las palabras le salieron solas.

-Akane… Tenías toda la razón cuando decías que no era nada romántico, no soy capaz de decirte lo mucho que me importas. Incluso ahora que estamos juntos me cuesta decírtelo. Te amo Akane, te amo desde... Desde siempre supongo. Pero no soy capaz de decírtelo en la realidad, sólo te lo he podido decir ahora que sé que estoy soñando. Lo siento continuamente en cada momento que estoy contigo… Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decírtelo en la realidad, supongo que sigo temiendo que algún día no estés conmigo.

Akane se sitió absolutamente feliz. ¿De verdad que era Ranma quien tenía ahora a su lado? No le importó, quizás si era Ranma o quizás simplemente su deseo de que Ranma se le declarase se había convertido en un sueño. Daba igual, en su interior siempre supo que Ranma la quería, aunque no se lo dijese con palabras, lo sabía desde mucho antes de aquellos días en los que su relación mejoró definitivamente.

Ranma vio como una sorprendida a la vez que preciosa Akane le miraba dulcemente.

-Te quiero Ranma. Siempre estaré contigo, no puedo ser feliz con nadie más.

Entendieron que quizás estaban soñando pero realmente eran ellos los que estaban allí en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta estaban besándose cuando sintieron un fuerte resplandor. Ranma abrió los ojos viendo a Akane que lo miraba muy sorprendida.

-Ranma… Vuelves a ser tú, quiero decir, ya tienes tu cuerpo.

Ranma descubrió que era cierto, volvía a tener 17 años, pero además de eso también se esperaba haberse despertado. En ese momento continuaban en el monte.

-Cierto… Bien, la pregunta es: ¿Qué demonios nos está pasando?, ¿Cómo es posible que aparentemente estemos dentro de un mismo sueño?

-…Yo tampoco lo entiendo, todo parece demasiado real, ¿Verdad? Pero lo que sí sé seguro es que los dos estamos aquí en este momento. Sueño o no estás aquí conmigo… Y por cierto, eres mucho más romántico de lo que crees.

Una sonriente pero feliz Akane dejó de nuevo a Ranma muy colorado. Éste finalmente hizo el gesto de alguien que asume una derrota y volvió a sonreírla. Al fijarse bien en el horizonte entendió que algo no le cuadraba.

-Akane, ahora este sitio parece un poco diferente ¿No crees?

Akane se irguió para intentar mirar hacia donde estaba su casa, le costó mucho más trabajo localizarla esta vez.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente Akane pensó que quizás sería una buena idea ir a su casa para descubrir en que tiempo se encontraban esta vez. Ranma estuvo de acuerdo pero como aún no sabían que estaba pasando pensó que quizás no era una buena idea relacionarse con quienes estuviesen en la casa. Ranma estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que realmente hubiesen viajado en el tiempo. ¿Y si hubieran cambiado lo ocurrido el fatídico día de su entrenamiento con gatos? ¿O y si realmente eso fue lo que siempre ocurrió?

Tal vez durante unas horas su cuerpo habría sido controlado por un yo de él mismo del futuro. Pero si fuese así debería haber recordado que aquel día se levantó en ese monte sin saber qué hacía allí… O quizás su padre le encontró y nada más despertó continuó con el entrenamiento del nekoken… Ranma descubrió que le dolía la cabeza demasiado para seguir pensando con esas posibilidades. Pero por si acaso convenció a Akane de ocultarse y no cambiar nada cuando llegasen a su casa.

Al llegar a la casa de los Tendo Ranma ayudó a Akane para muy sigilosamente subir a el tejado de la casa de enfrente . Era un día ligeramente nublado, estaba empezando a atardecer y soplaba un viento constante que arrastraba las hojas caídas. No se escuchaba apenas el tránsito de coches, las calles estaban solitarias por lo que apenas se escuchaba el continuo murmullo de personas. Podían escuchar relativamente bien lo que pasaba en la casa de enfrente.

Ranma vio sorprendido con Akane como una señora mayor estaba sentada en la puerta de la casa mientras que una niña de apenas unos 6 años le mostraba un cuaderno.

-Muy bien Nabiki.

-¿Seguro que está bien abuela?

-No te preocupes, con lo lista que eres estará bien seguro.

-Abuela yo también quiero ir al parque con Akane.

-Ya es un poco tarde, pero mañana iremos seguro, no te preocupes, tu estudia mucho y aprovecha las oportunidades que tu abuela no ha ten… Oh dios mío, ¡KASUMI!

En ese momento apareció una pequeña Kasumi de unos 8 años que miraba culpable a su abuela. Estaba llena de harina con las mangas empapadas de agua mientras se estaba cogiendo una mano con la otra.

-Lo… Lo siento abuela…

-Ayyy, que has hecho ahora… Enseña esa mano.

-Me he cortado abuela…

Nabiki se acercó a mirar la herida de su hermana.

-A Kasumi le gusta mucho estar siempre en la cocina. Ayer intento cocinar un…

-Vamos Nabiki, déjame tranquila ver a tu hermana, Mmm…

Esto no es nada, vamos adentro, ¿Sabes que tu abuela fue enfermera cuando era joven?

Ranma miró hacia Akane y la encontró totalmente emocionada.

-Akane…

-… Mi abuela… Siempre nos echó una mano mientras vivió… Tenías razón, ha sido mejor no entrar en la casa. No se si esto era real pero… Vamos al parque Ranma, creo que recuerdo este día.


	11. Sin miedos

_Comentarios al final del fic._

* * *

**Sin miedos**

Al llegar al parque Ranma no se sorprendió de ver a una pequeña Akane de unos 5 años sentada sola en un columpio. Sí le sorprendió como apenas se columpiaba con la cabeza agachada y la tristeza de sus ojos. No pudo evitar emocionarse y sentir como le dolía el corazón al ver la tristeza de la pequeña. Entendió que debía ser poco después de la muerte de su madre. Se sorprendió de nuevo cuando vio a lo lejos a un jovencísimo Soun Tendo hablando con un también jovencísimo Genma Saotome. Cuando se sentaron en un banco cerca de ellos pudieron escuchar su conversación.

-¿Y Ranma?

-Le he dicho que entrene por allí. Como acordamos conocerá a tus hijas cuando tenga 16 años, Ranma acaba de cumplir los 5 hace poco pero ya muestra maneras.

-… Akane los cumplirá dentro de unos días pero va a ser su peor cumpleaños… Mi pequeña está sufriendo mucho. Ha entendido perfectamente que ya no verá más a su mamá.

-¿Como lo llevan sus hermanas?

-Kasumi ahora está intentando aprender a cocinar, es un peligro continuo pero mi madre dice que al menos así lo puede sobrellevar mejor, seguramente tiene razón pero es muy doloroso ver como tu hija intenta madurar de golpe. La vida es injusta, mi pequeña no debería hacer eso, tendría que tener a su madre, tendría que… que…

-Vamos Soun, tranquilo. Y la otra pequeña erh… ¿Nabiki?

-Nabiki… Nabiki aparenta llevarlo mejor pero la conozco, aún la escucho llorar cuando cree que nadie la observa. Pero es fuerte, vaya que sí. Pero Akane… Akane prácticamente no habla, hay que obligarla a comer, no quiere hacer nada, la he tenido que obligar a que venga para que intente… Para que intente… dejar de pensar en su madre, pero con lo pequeña que es tiene un corazón muy grande y ella simplemente… simple…

Soun se desmoronó y rompió a llorar. Akane lloró en ese momento al sentir de nuevo la perdida de madre y al ver como su padre estaba roto al haber perdido al amor de su vida. Ranma vio por primera vez llorar de verdad a su padre, Genma estaba llorando pero no por él, estaba llorando por su amigo, porque le dolía ver a Soun completamente destrozado. Genma abrazó a Soun y Ranma entendió que ni siquiera su padre seguía sus propias enseñanzas de nunca mostrarse débil a menos que fuese para sacar provecho. Akane continuó emocionándose cuando vio a un Ranma de unos 5 años acercarse a su padre y tirarle del pantalón.

-Papá, ya he hecho los ejercicios, papá… Te pasa algo, ¿Estás bien?

Genma se separó repentinamente de Soun y guardó todo lo que pudo su compostura para increpar a Ranma.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien. Le estaba mostrando a mi amigo Soun una técnica para inmovilizar al adversario.

-Ahh, eres amigo de mi papá, hola Soun, ¿Ha llovido aquí? Tenéis la cara llena de agua, sobre todo tú. ¿Papá, me vas a enseñar esta técnica para inmovilizar?

Emocionado, Soun sonrió al pequeño.

-Esa técnica la aprenderás tú solo, no te preocupes. Y con respecto a nuestra cara…

Genma interrumpió rápidamente a Soun.

-Sí, acaba de llover por aquí, o acaso piensas que unos artistas marciales como nosotros estábamos llorando…

Ranma sonrió a su padre.

-Claro que no, mi papá es el hombre más fuerte del mundo y los hombres no lloran ¿Verdad Papá?

-Así es Ranma, muy bien, ahora vuelve a repetir los ejercicios pero hazlo sobre una pierna.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Sobre una pierna? , eso es imposible.

-Vamos, hazlo ¿Quieres ser tan fuerte como yo o no?

-¡Siií!

Genma no se dio cuenta en ese momento que Ranma había corrido en dirección contraria mientras que estaba intentando hacer unos movimientos imposibles.

Una abatida Akane levantó su cabeza cuando vio como un niño de su edad hacía estrambóticos movimientos y se caía una y otra vez. El pequeño Ranma estaba intentando no decepcionar a su padre y en su inocente mente no podía entender que lo que le había indicado su padre era prácticamente imposible y sólo lo había dicho para quitárselo de en medio. En una de las ocasiones en que se levantó pudo ver como una niña de su edad lo miraba sorprendida.

-¡Hola!, realmente no es así el movimiento, estoy aprendiendo artes marciales con mi papá y ahora lo estaba intentando hacer sostenido con una sola pierna. El primer movimiento en verdad es así.

El niño pensó en que acababa de hacer el ridículo por lo que realizó, ahora sí, una demostración bastante aceptable de cómo debería haber sido el movimiento, esta vez pisando sobre sus dos piernas. Genma vio tarde como su hijo se había ido en dirección hacia Akane y estaba relacionándose con ella antes de lo acordado.

-¡Ranma, ven aquí!

Hizo el ademán de ir hacia su hijo cuando sintió que Soun le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Espera amigo, déjale, está bien así.

Genma miró a Soun asintiendo algo reticente.

La pequeña lo miró sorprendida de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír al niño. Parecía un niño muy simpático que practicaba artes marciales como su padre, por un momento se estaba sintiendo mejor hasta que volvió a recordar la razón porque estaba tan abatida. Al momento la pequeña volvió a agachar la cabeza triste. Vio de reojo como el niño se le acercaba. El pequeño Ranma se había sentido genial cuando la niña le sonrió, seguramente tenía algún problema pero parecía haber conseguido hacerla sentirse mejor. Quizás él y su padre podrían ayudarla, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta.

-¿Oye te pasa algo? ¿Tienes hambre?... Aún me quedan dos bolas de arroz, ¿Quieres una?

La pequeña le miró sorprendida, aquel niño que no la conocía de nada estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella.

-…No… No tengo hambre, es mi… Mi mamá; mi mamá se ha ido…

Soun sonrió emocionado, su hija por fin estaba hablando de nuevo.

-¿Tienes mamá?, yo nunca he tenido mamá… Bueno, podemos buscarla a donde se haya ido, mi papá y yo te ayudaremos.

La pequeña Akane se emocionó al saber que aquel niño que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla incluso sin conocerla de nada, ni siquiera había conocido a su madre.

Una Akane de 17 años tomó la mano de Ranma. Este se encontraba emocionado ante lo que estaba viendo. Al girarse para mirar a Akane pudo ver como las lágrimas le caían emocionada. También se dio cuenta que él no había podido evitar hacer lo propio al entender lo que estaba viendo. Se limpió las lágrimas y habló con Akane.

-Esos movimientos sosteniéndome sólo sobre una pierna… Todo esto es cierto, recuerdo que le pedía continuamente a mi padre que me mostrara cómo se hacían y siempre se negó, no conseguí hacerlo hasta los 8 años. Ahora entiendo porqué mi padre se sorprendió tanto en aquel momento y me aseguró que algún día lo superaría.

-Ranma… Recuerdo esto, no me acordaba pero sé que esto realmente pasó.

-Sí…

En frente de ellos, la pequeña Akane se sentía mal por su nuevo amigo.

-¿No tienes mamá?, lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes, aún tengo a mi papá, mira es ese de ahí. Él nos ayudará a buscar a tu mamá.

-No… No podrá, no se puede…

Genma pensó que su hijo estaba metiendo la pata y actuó.

-Ranma ven aquí, tenemos que irnos.

El pequeño miró a Genma pero rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo a Akane.

-Un momento Papá. ¿Entonces no necesitas que te ayudemos?

Genma se enojó al ver que Ranma estaba dispuesto a quedarse un rato más con quien no debía.

-¡Ranma ven aquí!

-…No, tranquilo, ve con tu papá antes de que se enfade.

El pequeño dudó, sabía que la niña le ocultaba algo. Supuso que quizás su madre ya no quería estar con ella. Al momento pensó que su padre nunca le abandonaría por lo que dedujo que el padre de la niña sería igual.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, todavía tienes a tu papá ¿No? Él sabrá que hacer. ¡Adiós!

La pequeña asintió ligeramente hacia el niño y este se despidió de Akane sin saber ninguno de los dos que no se volverían a ver hasta pasados 11 años. La niña lo miraba alejarse con una sonrisa triste y esperanzada al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

Soun se despidió de su amigo con una triste sonrisa.

-Genma amigo mío, estoy más convencido que nunca de nuestro arreglo.

Ranma y Akane vieron como cada pequeño se marchaba con su respectivo padre.

-Creo que ahora entiendo porqué nuestros padres están tan obsesionados con casarnos.

-Sí… Ranma… Estuviste ahí… Siempre estuviste…

Akane había ido abrazándose a Ranma para finalmente sentir una vez más el resplandor que los transportó de nuevo. Akane continuaba abrazada a Ranma con los ojos cerrados, no sabía donde se encontraban y tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir esta vez cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-Má, ¿Qué les pasan?, ¿Están peleando?

-Ja ja, No Akane, lo único que les pasa es que se quieren mucho.

Akane abrió los ojos instantáneamente para ver como seguían en aquel parque, pronto dedujo que un par de años atrás. Su madre la llevaba cogida de la mano, no a ella sino a una Akane de 3 años. Se encontraban en frente de ellos. Los sentimientos de Akane al ver de nuevo a su madre eran indescriptibles. Su madre se les acercó al ver como la pareja de enamorados les miraba estupefactos, en especial la chica que parecía a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Ranma miraba completamente emocionado a la madre de Akane, era ella sin duda, la había conocido por fotografías pero al verla de verdad no podía creer lo mucho que se parecían madre e hija.

-Oh, no os preocupéis por los comentarios de Akane, es una niña muy curiosa.

Akane se levantó del banco reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarse a su madre pero continuó mirándola fijamente sin atreverse a decirle nada. La pequeña Akane se acercó a Ranma curiosa y este al verla se levantó de banco para agacharse muy sonriente a su lado mostrándole que estaba dispuesto a jugar con ella. La madre de Akane entendió que aquella joven que le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar tenía algún problema.

-¿Tienes algún problema?, ¿Estás buscando a alguien quizás?

Akane sonrió a su madre totalmente feliz a la vez que lloraba.

-No… Ya he encontrado todo lo que necesito… Yo… yo…

Sin darse cuenta Akane se encontró abrazando a su madre. Su madre se sorprendió totalmente pero tras mirar a Ranma mientras era, aunque no lo supiera, abrazada por su hija, vio como éste las miraba con una feliz sonrisa mientras que estaba agachando jugando con la pequeña Akane. Aunque sorprendida correspondió al abrazo y miró a Ranma esta vez sonriente.

-Oye, tienes una novia que va a necesitar mucho cariño. Cuídala bien ¿eh?

-Tiene mi palabra. Cuidaré siempre de ella, se lo prometo.

Ranma estaba acariciando el pelo de la pequeña Akane mientras decía esto.

La madre de Akane se sorprendió ante la solemnidad del muchacho. Sabía de alguna manera que lo había dicho totalmente sincero.

-Ja ja, estoy segura que lo harás, se ve que eres un buen muchacho.

Akane apretó su abrazo contra su madre para finalmente soltarse.

-Bueno, dime que te ha pasado jovencita, supongo que me has confundido con alguien.

Akane apenas pudo abrir la boca ante el torrente de emociones pero finalmente asintió.

Tras esto se sentaron los tres en el banco mientras que la pequeña Akane corría por el parque y de vez en cuando se pasaba para jugar con ellos. Akane dudaba sobre decirle toda la verdad a su madre pero finalmente prefirió no decir nada, quizás decirle que era su hija crearía más problemas que otra cosa. Akane sabía que no podía evitar que su madre muriese pero al tenerla en ese momento al lado de ella decidió que al menos podía hablar con ella de como le iba la vida y explicarle de alguna manera que no se tenía que preocupar por ella, que era feliz y todo estaba bien. Esperaba que allá donde realmente estuviese le llegase el mensaje. Ranma le asintió y ayudó a Akane a contar la vida de ambos omitiendo eso sí los nombres que pudieran hacerla sospechar. Le comentó como conoció a Ranma a los 16 años, como poco a poco su relación fue mejorando, alguna de sus aventuras...

Akane pudo emocionarse y reír de nuevo con su madre pasando una feliz tarde con ella. Su madre encontraba muy emocionante y divertida la vida de aquella joven pareja. No le sorprendió cuando Akane hablaba de cómo Ranma arriesgó su vida por ella en más de una ocasión. Ranma trataba de quitar importancia a lo que contaba Akane y explicaba que Akane era mucho más fuerte de lo que se creía. Pero la madre de Akane, de alguna manera sabía que Akane no estaba exagerando en absoluto. Veía en la cara de Ranma que siempre iba a cuidar de aquella joven. Pensó para sí misma que le gustaría que cuando su pequeña se hiciese mayor encontrase a alguien así, alguien que la quisiese tanto. Le preocupaba marcharse del mundo sin llegar a ver como crecían sus hijas pero por alguna razón se sintió reconfortada. Mas tarde y a su pesar anunció que ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que marcharse. La pequeña Akane se fue a regañadientes con su madre. Quería seguir jugando con aquel muchacho que también sabía artes marciales como su padre y le estaba enseñando un nuevo movimiento.

Cuando se despidieron, Akane pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de su madre con ella misma.

-¡Mamá quiero jugar con él! ¡Me ha enseñado un movimiento muy chulo para esquivar!

-Vamos Akane, ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos. Tu padre te seguirá enseñando ese movimiento en casa. Ese chico está ocupado con una amiga a la que quiere mucho, ya tendrás tiempo para jugar con otro chico como él.

Akane estaba cogida de la mano de Ranma cuando de nuevo los cegó un resplandor. Otra vez se encontraban el parque pero ahora tenía un aspecto más viejo. Aún emocionados por todo lo sucedido se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa Tendo. Cuando llegaron entendieron que estaban en el presente. Habían entrado muy sigilosamente para descubrir que aún quedaban los restos de la fiesta del día anterior. Al mirar dentro de la casa no encontraron a Nabiki ni a nadie en su interior. Akane le sujetó la mano a Ranma y le habló asustada.

-Vale, por fin estamos en el presente pero… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Es esto real?

-Creo que no… Si no fuera porque es increíble pensaría que realmente los dos estamos aún atrapados en el mismo sueño…

Diciendo esto Ranma notó al sentarse con Akane en el sofá del comedor como todo le seguía pareciendo tan real como la realidad misma. Ranma estaba incrédulo tocando y fijándose en los detalles de la mesa que tenía delante cuando Akane le habló.

-Vale, de acuerdo… Estamos en el mismo sueño… Pero todo es demasiado real para ser un sueño. ¿Verdad?

-Desde luego, no he sentido nunca un sueño de una manera tan real… Espera, sí que lo he sentido antes. Ayer tuve un sueño casi tan real como este, soñé que estaba contigo bañándonos en un lago y…

-Ranma yo también soñé con eso. En ese sueño… Me enseñaste a nadar y… Me besaste, por eso cuando lo hiciste después en la realidad tenía la sensación de que ya lo había vivido.

Ranma miró a Akane muy colorado y comenzó a entender lo que pasaba. Vale, por fin algo de luz, este sueño era tan real como el que había tenido el día antes. Akane no pareció recordar que había estado con él en ese sueño pero la Akane que tenía delante de él sí que lo recordaba. Y estaba seguro, esta era de verdad Akane. Pero también le pareció absolutamente real el Genma con el que peleó, el señor Tendo, la madre de Akane… ¡Pero cómo era posible que sucediese esto!… Akane encontró la clave para solucionar el enigma. Era una explicación increíble como las que muchas veces explicaban los sucesos sin sentido que ocurrían ocasionalmente en su vida.

-Ranma, ¿No te recuerda todo esto a aquella vez que nosotros dos, Nabiki y nuestros padres no podíamos salir del sueño de Happosay?

-¡Exactamente, eso es!, después de aquel día hablé con Cologne y me confirmó que seguramente había sido cosa de Hapossay, que había unos polvos chinos que tenían ese efecto. Creo que me comentó que lo utilizaban antiguamente para mediante los recuerdos volver a épocas pasadas y entrenarse mentalmente sin riesgos y no sé que más usos. Hapossay los habría utilizado para aprovecharse de nosotros o quizás el viejo loco ni sabía para que servían y los dejó en la cocina de Kasumi.

-Mmm, creo que eso es lo más probable, si supiera para que sirven seguro que habría vuelto a utilizarlos para quedarse dormido en su "mundo perfecto" para siempre.

-Seguro…

-Sí… Creo que aquella especia china que utilizamos debió ser la que dejó Happosay. Pero… Ranma , aquella vez no eran tan reales los sueños…

-Cierto, pero Cologne me comentó que dependiendo de la cantidad que se utiliza el sueño pasa de ser un simple sueño a una experiencia absolutamente real. Me comentó que no es ninguna clase de droga que ayuda a la mente a crear un sueño más real, son unos polvos mágicos realmente peligrosos si no se utilizan con cuidado porque hacen una reconstrucción real de donde se sueña aunque no se viaje a ningún sitio físicamente. Al usarlos con un incensario ya te puede hacer un poco de efecto y hacer que varias personas compartan el mismo sueño. Ahora recuerdo que me comentó que en su pueblo lo utilizan para hablar con sus ancestros y para resolver crímenes porque aunque no pueden cambiar nada del pasado pueden ver lo que sucedió. Aquella vez sólo olimos la comida y creo recordar que durante la pelea con Happosay la comida se cayó al suelo y comimos otra cosa. Esta vez hemos tomado mucha más cantidad… Supongo que por eso ha sido todo tan real.

-De hecho vacié todo el sobre de especias… Entonces… Supongo que lo que hemos soñado ha sido una reconstrucción de cosas que han pasado pero realmente no hemos cambiado nada…

-Sí… Entiendo que es así. Creo que yo he sido el primero en dormirme esta noche, sin duda el primer sueño era mío.

-Ya has tenido muchas veces pesadillas con lo que te sucedió con los gatos ¿Verdad?

-Ahora me he dado cuenta que sí. Nunca la recuerdo pero es una pesadilla que he tenido muchas veces… Pero esta vez gracias a ti no ha sido una pesadilla… Lo que pasó después… ¿Era un sueño tuyo?

-…No exactamente como éste, pero… Sí, he tenido sueños muy parecidos a este recordando a mi madre… Ranma pero entonces… Me cuesta creerlo… Todo lo que ha ocurrido… ¿No ha pasado de verdad?

-… Por lo que me explicó Cologne entiendo que para nosotros ha sido igual que estar allí, aunque no hayamos cambiado nada de lo que sucedió. No hemos cambiado por ejemplo el día de mi entrenamiento con gatos, solo lo hemos revivido de una manera alternativa.

-Pero todo lo demás…

-Entiendo que en las partes en que no interactuamos todo eso siempre pasó de verdad.

Akane se abrazó a Ranma durante un rato hasta que volvió a recobrar la voz.

-…Ranma… ¿Cuando sabremos que de verdad estamos despiertos?

Ranma se fijó en como la mesa que tenía enfrente ya no le parecía tan real, parecía como si estuviese ondulándose, con los colores más distorsionados y menos reales. Se fijó en el resto de la casa y vio los mismos defectos. Esto ya le recordaba más al sueño de Happosay.

-Lo que sí sabemos es que ahora mismo aún estamos durmiendo, Akane, se están pasando los efectos.

-Tienes razón, ya no me parece todo tan real.

-Cologne me comentó que hasta que se pasan los efectos pasa bastante tiempo, días incluso… Supongo que poco a poco el sueño será menos real y podremos despertar pero espero que alguien nos despierte antes.

-De momento podemos quedarnos tranquilamente aquí y esperar. Uff, si mi hermana se ha ido estaremos en casa durante unos días solos. Puede que no despertemos hasta que regresen nuestros padres y nos quedemos aquí varios días atrapados.

-… Llevas razón, espero que Nabiki nos despierte antes de irse… Bueno, pero al menos esto ya debe ser como en el sueño de Happosay, supongo que podemos modificar el sueño a nuestro antojo si queremos y no aburrirnos hasta que despertemos.

Ranma se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Se concentró e indicó a Akane que se le acercara. Akane miró a la calle con el gesto extraño fijándose en la dirección en que miraba Ranma. Tras varios segundos con la expresión inmóvil por fin habló.

-Vale, un burro planeando y aterrizando en plancha no es algo que se suela ver por Nerima.

-Bueno, es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido para confirmar que estamos soñando…

Akane se concentró y el burro se transformó en un hermoso caballo blanco con un enorme lazo rojo. Miró a Ranma divertida y este le sonrió desafiante.

Ranma se concentró y al lado del caballo apareció una mesa y dos sillas, al caballo le apareció un pequeño sombrero marrón, un monóculo en su ojo derecho y un delicado y rizado bigote negro. Se puso sobre dos patas y se sentó sobre una silla para leer el periódico, todo ello con los más educados modales.

Akane no pudo evitar mirar a Ranma sorprendida para rápidamente empezar a reírse. Con lágrimas en los ojos intentó concentrarse de nuevo mirando al caballo. El caballo empezó a tomar una taza de té para finalmente mirar hacia ellos, les hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero y con un exquisito acento inglés, aunque escapándosele algún relincho, les habló educadamente.

-Buenos días, habéis coincidido con mi hora de tomar el té.

Esta vez fue Ranma el que no pudo evitar reírse.

Media hora después apenas tenían control sobre lo que estaba pasando. Ya hacía rato que estaban apareciendo personajes extraños de los que estaban seguros que ninguno de los dos habían pensado en ellos. Dentro de la casa se había instalado el caballo que jugaba al Poker con una foca con corbata. Una niña con gafas grandes que decía llamarse Arale corría por toda la casa persiguiendo a dos niños con pequeñas alas mientras llevaba una caca rosa muy mona pinchada en un palo. Un par de extraterrestres enanos con antenas y cabeza con forma de trasero metían en una bolsa todo lo que encontraban por la casa. Un tipo llamado Ataru Moroboshi que Ranma estaba seguro que no conocía de nada intentaba manosear a Akane. Junto a Ranma, una chica demonio con cuernos y bikini de rallas se habían unido para aporrear y electrocutar al depravado una y otra vez. Ranma y Akane estaban seguros de que no habían pensado en esos dos, de hecho eran ellos quienes aseguraban que habían llegado allí de alguna extraña manera por sus propios medios.

Finalmente consiguieron echar a todos fuera de la casa e inmediatamente después cerraron las ventanas, echaron las cortinas y resoplaron para sentarse pacientemente y esperar a despertarse. El caballo ataviado con todo tipo de complementos llamó a la puerta en un par de ocasiones pero le encomendaron amablemente a que mejor se fuese a tomar té con la foca con corbata que le esperaba fuera haciendo malabares.

Por fin dejaron de escuchar el escándalo que había fuera de la casa. En el interior había de nuevo silencio. Demasiado para el gusto de Akane. Estaba un tanto preocupada de que ya no controlaban el sueño a su antojo. Ahora era todo muy difuminado, no distinguía bien a Ranma si no se enfocaba en él directamente, todo tenía ahora un tono mucho más oscuro.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared del comedor no tenía mucha lógica, en vez de marcar números, las agujas marcaban unos extraños dibujos muy simples de símbolos y personas en extrañas posturas. El reloj parecía que en vez de números tenía jeroglíficos egipcios. La lámpara del comedor estaba distorsionando su forma de modo que las bombillas aparentaban ser sus ojos, la base su boca y en conjunto parecía una cara que la miraba fijamente.

Akane se sintió inquieta y miró para otro lado, se fijó en el cuadro que estaba a su derecha que conocía de verlo a diario y se concentró en él mirándolo más relajada. Éste si estaba igual como lo recordaba. Se trataba de un paisaje en el que se veían unas montañas al fondo y una casa de madera muy antigua al frente. A la izquierda de la casa pasaba un pequeño arroyo y por todas partes le rodeaba la naturaleza. Exceptuando el marrón de la casa y las montañas, el color que predominaba era el verde de la vegetación y las copas de los arboles. A Akane siempre le pareció muy bonito el cuadro pero triste al mismo tiempo al estar la casa aparentemente abandonada. Siempre le pareció que el autor quería plasmar la sensación de soledad al mismo tiempo que la belleza de la naturaleza. Pero entonces no se explicaba porque al lado de la casa abandonada estaba ese hombre vestido de negro que llevaba un ataúd y que empezó a mirar hacia ella con una sonrisa macabra.

Akane dio un respingo asustada y miró a Ranma mientras que éste bostezaba. Cuando miró al cuadro de nuevo el hombre de negro había desaparecido y otra vez estaba como lo recordaba. La ansiedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Dos veces. Ranma se dirigió a la puerta contrariado y Akane le gritó cuando éste ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¡Ranma no!

Cuando Ranma abrió la puerta exasperado se encontró con los ojos como platos con el hombre alto de la película.

-¡¡¡Chico!!!

Ranma dio un respingo para inmediatamente mandarlo a volar de una patada en la cara, cerró la puerta de un portazo y miró a Akane con consternación.

-¿Akane?

-…Lo siento…

-¿No podrías pensar mejor en otra cosa?

-…

Ranma se preocupó cuando la vio bastante asustada.

-Bueno, tranquila, ya sabes que nada de esto es real, piensa en…

En ese momento se rompió el suelo que pisaba Akane apareciendo dos manos deformes que intentaban llevársela hacia el fondo. Akane se comenzó a hundir pero Ranma inmediatamente la cogió y la sacó del interior del falso suelo. Al momento le quitó al enano deforme que la agarraba de sus pies y lo mandó a volar fuera de la casa de una patada rompiendo el techo. Al mirar arriba vio por el agujero del techo como una gigantesca Nabiki lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Ranma, vamos despierta, llevas durmiendo casi un día entero.

Ranma vio como el agujero se hacía cada vez más grande y Nabiki tenía una forma cada vez más real. La casa le pareció mucho menos real ahora, todo se estaba difuminando pero pudo ver claramente como Akane intentaba cogerse a él mientras que no podía evitar elevarse. Nabiki se impacientó entonces.

-Vamos Ranma, tienes que ayudarme a llevar los trastos que han dejado aquí, yo no puedo sola.

Ranma la ignoró e intentó coger la mano de Akane pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase.

-¡AKANE!

-¡RANMA!

Ranma vio como Akane lo miraba alejarse con los ojos vidriosos y el maldito hombre alto de la película estaba de nuevo acechándola.

-Akane no tengas miedo, no tienes nada que temer, ¡tú eres muy fuerte! ¡Tú…

-¡RANMA DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

Ranma se encontró en su habitación totalmente sudado mientras que Nabiki estaba enfrente de él moviéndole por sus hombros.

-¡Por fin te despiertas! No sé como hace mi hermana para despertarte todos los días.

Ranma estaba aún asimilándolo todo y a pesar de que sus ojos miraban a Nabiki, ésta se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaban mirando a ninguna parte.

-¿Ranma?

Estaba completamente asustado. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando? ¿Era real todo lo que había pasado últimamente? ¿La Akane con que había estado era sólo fruto de su mente y ya no existía?

Por fin se enfocó en Nabiki y casi le gritó desesperado.

-¡Nabiki ! ¿Y Akane?

-… Ayer me comentó que tenía mucho que estudiar. Creo que ha estado todo el día estudiando. Me parece que salió hace un rato.

Ranma se quedó completamente sobrecogido, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-… Don… ¿Dónde está ahora?

-No lo sé, ya te lo he dicho. Esta mañana la escuché moverse cuando pasé por su habitación pero hace un rato la llamé y no contestó así que supongo que ha salido o estará durmiendo la sies...

Instantáneamente Ranma se levantó haciendo caer a Nabiki en el proceso para dirigirse a toda velocidad a la habitación de Akane.

-¡Ten cuidado so bruto!

Nabiki se levantó para lentamente dirigirse divertida a la habitación de su hermana. Si Akane estaba en su habitación Ranma probablemente iba a conseguir que su hermana lo mandase a volar.

Ranma entró en la habitación de Akane descubriendo que estaba aún con las persianas echadas y a oscuras. Tras encender la luz y encontrarla dormida se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella. Pero… ¿Iba a hacer bien en despertarla? ¿Y si quizás todo había sido simplemente su propio sueño? En ese momento se fijó como tenía la expresión asustada y trataba de pronunciar su nombre pero no lo conseguía. La movió suavemente pero Akane no se despertaba. Vio como la expresión de terror de Akane se hizo aún más clara y pronunció su nombre por fin claramente. Esta vez Ranma no se lo pensó y decidió despertarla como fuese. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura, le tomo su mano derecha con su izquierda y le puso la derecha sobre su hombro moviéndola de nuevo. Akane continuaba con los ojos cerrados mientras que parecía llorar con la respiración entrecortada. Ranma descubrió que Akane estaba realmente llorando al ver como las lágrimas recorrían su pálido rostro.

-¡Akane! , es sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño. ¡Despierta sólo es una maldita pesadilla!

Tras agitarla más bruscamente Akane por fin se despertó y lo miró con los ojos llorosos desorientada.

-¡Ranma, menos mal!

Tras decir esto se abrazó a él muy fuertemente con la respiración aún entrecortada latiéndole el corazón con fuerza. Ranma al momento correspondió al abrazo mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla Akane, sólo eso…

Al poco tiempo Akane se separó, lo miró minuciosamente y observó en todas direcciones asustada como si esperase encontrar algo. Ranma se temió que Akane no recordase lo mismo que él y le confirmara que todo lo que le había pasado no había sido más que un sueño.

-¿Akane?

Akane lo miró ya más tranquila y se estrechó contra él.

-No… No ha sido sólo una pesadilla…

Ranma la abrazó más fuerte.

-… Eso es, no ha sido sólo un sueño… ¿Verdad?

Akane se separó ligeramente para mirarle su rostro y asentirle.

-…Lo recuerdo todo Ranma… Cuando despertaste me volvió a atacar el hombre alto… Pero esta vez le pateé la cara…

Ranma sonrió abiertamente, Akane le miraba en ese momento un poco más tranquila e incluso sonriente.

-¡Esta es mi chica!

-Pero después apareció de nuevo, y…, y entonces… entonces…

Akane no quería decir que había soñado que el hombre alto apareció de nuevo atacando a otro Ranma y no pudo hacer nada por ayudarlo, entonces le dijo que ahora estaba sola y atrapada para siempre. Ranma entendió que Akane había pasado realmente un mal rato en su ausencia.

-…Y entonces sólo era un sueño, una simple pesadilla. Akane, no te preocupes, ahora ya estamos fuera…

Akane se sintió mejor y le volvió a sonreír. Recordó como en el sueño apareció Ranma diciendole que todo era un sueño, la tomó de la mano y la sacó de allí para llevarla al mundo real, donde se encontraba ahora.

-Sí… Te vi llegar y me sacaste de allí… Ranma…

Ranma le sonrió asintiendo y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Nabiki había seguido curiosa a Ranma. El muy bobo por alguna razón se había dirigido a la habitación de su hermana con alguna idea loca en la cabeza. Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar después había tratado de avisarlo antes de que Akane lo mandara a volar. Al encontrarse la puerta de la habitación de Akane entreabierta decidió entrar y preguntarle que estaba pasando.

-Ranma se puede saber que…

Nabiki no creyó lo que veían los ojos. La escena que tenía delante cambiaba muchas cosas que daba por sentadas.

-…Vale, está bien, os dejo solos yo ya me iba. Ya recogeremos esto otro día…

Tras besarse, Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma llevaba unos segundos con la mirada perdida. Parecía incluso asustado, muy asustado por algo.

-¿Ranma?

-…

Akane se preocupó y subió el tono de voz para sacar a Ranma de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ranma te pasa algo?

-¿Uh?... No… Nada, no es nada…

-Ranma… Vamos, puedes contármelo, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Es sólo que… Nada, es una tontería.

-Veenga, vamos…

-… Sólo pensaba en lo absolutamente real que eran los sueños y estaba pensando que todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente es demasiado bueno, todo ha salido demasiado bien… Pensaba que quizás aún estoy soñando…

Akane se asustó por la lógica de las palabras de Ranma. Pero rápidamente perdió el miedo que le había recorrido el cuerpo por un instante. ¿Esto era un sueño? ¡Já! ¡Ni hablar!

-No seas tonto. Mírame. Soy yo, Akane, estoy aquí contigo, y estoy segura de que estoy hablando contigo ahora mismo, lo sé porque… Te conozco bien, sé que tú eres así. Si resulta que estamos en un mismo sueño y despertamos me da igual porque lo que hemos vivido en el sueño, lo hemos vivido igualmente.

Ranma sonrió a Akane.

Porque llevaba razón. Daba igual si todo era un sueño o estaba despierto. Akane era la chica de sus sueños y sabía que era ella la que estaba con él en ese momento. Todo lo demás importaba poco.

**Fin**

* * *

**Comentarios-aclaraciones:**

Bueno ahora sí que se acabó. Siento el pequeño crossover con Dr Slump y Urusei Yatsura pero es que adoro a estas series :) . Como me habéis comentado es cierto que al final el fic se ha puesto un poco o más bien demasiado extraño xdd, lo siento. Por eso creo que vendrá bien que explique un par de cosillas, no quiero que nadie se líe. Pero que conste que Ranma también es una serie bien surrealista de vez en cuando :P

Sí, todo el lío viene del episodio de los sueños de Hapossay, para quien no lo recuerde creo que se llamaba "Bienvenidos a mi sueño". Para ser un episodio de relleno que no estaba en el manga me gustó mucho la idea pero siempre vi demasiado raro el final ya que no acababa de explicar por qué estaban todos dentro del mismo sueño. Así que cogí la idea y la he desarrollado para intentar explicar eso añadiendo un poquito de mi parte.

He intentado que en el mismo fic quede ya medianamente explicado todo pero si seguís teniendo dudas con el final, pensad bien y acertaréis. :)

Y bueno, que gracias por los comentarios, siempre han ayudado para ver si lo que hacía valía la pena, de verdad que han dado ánimos para escribir y a todos los demás, gracias también por estar ahi leyendo. ^^


End file.
